Diamantes y Esmeraldas
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Ella es como un diamente; fría y dura como el cristal que la representa. Él es como una esmeralda; atractivo y cálido. ¿Podrá el chico de ojos verdes llegar al corazón de hielo de la joven de ojos cafeces? ExB UA. AH.
1. Prólogo

**Declaimmer: Twilight y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creadora de la Saga de Amor Vampírico de nuestro siglo, aunque suene exagerado. Solo tomo los nombres para crear esta historia y entretener a los lectores.**

Bueno, ¿Qué debo decir? Mi mente sigue intentando liberar el estrés causado por la escuela a través de numerosas historias, que aunque son sencillas de iniciar y de continuar los primeros ¿qué serán? Cinco o seis capítulos, una vez llegados a ese punto es muy complicado terminar, o por lo menos para mí. Ya que siempre tomo caminos largos en vez de los atajos establecidos previamente, así voy, ¿qué hacer?

**Summary: **_Ella es como un diamante. Brilla aunque intente evitarlo, es una joya entre joyas y muchos desean apropiarse de ella, y es realmente costosa, su actitud lo complica todo. Pero es tan fría y dura como el cristal que la representa. Él es como una esmeralda. Brilla y resplandece, es cálido y atractivo, es hermoso y sencillo, es valioso, una joya. ¿Podrá el chico de ojos verdes llegar al corazón de hielo de la joven de ojos cafeces? ExB UA. AH._

**Diamantes y Esmeraldas**

**Prólogo.**

"_A veces las cosas más reales sólo suceden en la imaginación, sólo recordamos lo que nunca sucedió." _

Cuando leí aquella significativa frase en uno de los libros escogidos por mi profesor de Literatura en Phoenix, me pareció muy acertada, porque hay cosas que ocurren en nuestra vida y que sólo parecen una ilusión. Pero lo que me pasó a mí no es un sueño, es una pesadilla más. Pero es una pesadilla real y nada podrá cambiar eso. Por más que lo desee, todo va a seguir igual…

"_Todos tenemos un secreto encerrado bajo llave en el ático del alma. Éste es el mío."_

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo diecisiete años y nací en Phoenix, Arizona. Soy una chica común y corriente, o solía serlo antes de mudarme a Forks, Washington con mi familia. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, y mi madre, Renée, se conocieron en la universidad y se casaron muy jóvenes. Aun así, se mantuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, y demostraron que su amor no era un capricho de adolescentes o una simple oposición a sus padres.

Fui hija única, pues el embarazo de Renée fue muy riesgoso y hubo muchas complicaciones, por lo que quedó imposibilitada de volver a embarazarse después de darme a luz. A pesar de eso, ella nunca se quejó ni se arrepintió de haberme traído al mundo, pues para ella siempre fui la "joya más valiosa" que podría poseer.

Charlie tampoco estaba molesto o arrepentido, a pesar de que siempre soñó con tener un niño. Y se los agradecí mucho, pues siempre me sentía culpable por haberles privado de otros pequeños corriendo por la casa, y por ser lo suficiente egoísta para adueñarme de ese amor que los embargaba.

Papá aceptó el cargo como jefe de policía en Forks, el pueblo en el que habían vivido un tiempo él y mi madre. Un lugar pequeño y lluvioso, donde el cielo siempre está cubierto por nubes grises y el sol se mantiene oculto. No me opuse al cambio, pues necesitaba un ambiente tan oscuro como mi propio estado de ánimo las últimas semanas en casa.

Mi novio y yo habíamos roto, asegurando que la relación a distancia no sería muy favorable y solo nos dañaría a ambos, pues era lógico que no podríamos seguir juntos. Pero lo que él no sabía era que lo había visto con su "mejor amiga" días antes. No quise decírselo ni armar una escena de celos, no importaba ya. Rompimos y quedamos como antes, "buenos amigos", pero era algo formal solamente. Ni yo pensaba cumplir la promesa de seguir en contacto, ni él cumpliría la suya de hablarme cada fin de semana.

Pero eso es algo insignificante comparado con lo que vino al llegar a Forks. Mi padre había aceptado el trabajo para capturar a una banda de criminales acusados por robo, asesinato y violación en los alrededores. Seattle, Port Angeles y Forks eran las víctimas predilectas de aquellos tipos. Charlie estaba dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos para capturar a los hombres que habían destruido la vida de tantas personas.

Los atacantes entran por las noches a las casas, toman todo lo que pueden, matan a quien se les enfrente y abusan de las mujeres que estén en la casa, sin importarles lo pequeñas o mayores que sean. Son tipos asquerosos que buscan placer en actos inhumanos…

Son los seres que destruyeron mi vida para siempre…

_Aquella noche el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, dándole a todo un toque sombrío y atemorizante. Las ramas de los árboles rozaban constantemente los cristales de las ventanas en nuestra nueva casa, cubierta por las sombras provenientes del bosque que nos rodeaba. Los relámpagos y truenos atemorizaban a mi madre, por lo que ella y Charlie decidieron subir a dormir temprano, y no tuve otra opción que retirarme a mi habitación también. _

_El constante golpear de las ramas contra el cristal y las gotas contra el vidrio terminaron por calmar los sollozos apagados que escapaban de mi pecho. Seguía herida por lo sucedido en Phoenix, por haber creído que por haber sido "mi mejor amigo", sería capaz de cuidar de mí y no lastimarme nunca. Pero me equivoqué. Cada noche lloraba sobre la almohada, y me veía un poco más seria en la escuela, aunque todos aseguraban que era por el futuro cambio de ciudad que se avecinaba. _

_Renée estaba un poco preocupada, pero segura que pronto me repondría. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué me había ocurrido para cortar con mi novio de golpe, no se lo dije, pero estaba segura que ella sospechaba y tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose de la verdad. Charlie por su parte, estaba alegre ante la ruptura, no aceptaba todavía que su "princesa" saliera con algún chico. _

_Y ahí estaba yo, dormida mientras una figura habría la puerta de mi habitación y se colaba en ella sin pedir permiso ni dar aviso. Cuando desperté era imposible hacer algo, mis muñecas estaban sujetas por una de las manos del hombre, y sus labios impedían que gritara. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir su otra mano palpar mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, para detenerse en mis caderas al tiempo que su lengua lograba separar mis labios y explorar mi boca. _

_Escuché gritos desde el cuarto de mis padres, sollozos desgarradores de mi madre y golpes sordos. No lograba escuchar a mi padre. De repente, escuché un disparo e intenté safarme del tipo que me acorralaba contra el colchón al tiempo que terminaba de desvestirme. Renée gritó entre llantos el nombre de mi padre y lo entendí todo, se había acabado. Risas provenientes de aquella habitación inundaron el ambiente, cargando de tensión la ya pesada atmósfera. _

_El hombre seguía palpando mi cuerpo, ahora desnudo, con sus manos ardientes y sucias. Sus labios pronto siguieron el mismo camino y sentí su miembro duro contra mi pelvis, sollocé varias veces e intenté apartarlo, pero me mantenía sujeta y su fuerza era mayor a la mía. Ahora entendía lo que habíamos venido a evitar al mudarnos a Forks, que alguna familia pasara por esto…_

_Su intromisión fue brutal, y el golpe en mi mejilla cuando grité fue duro, lloré y me moví de forma involuntaria bajo su cuerpo, logrando excitarlo aún más. Quería escapar de ahí, ayudar a mi madre y a mi padre, dejar de sentirme tan asqueada. Un olor a óxido y sal llegó hasta mi nariz, consiguiendo marearme como cada vez que olía la sangre, pero esta vez era mía. _

_Sus ojos negros brillaban cegados por el deseo, y no era capaz de ver su rostro ante las lágrimas que bloqueaban mis orbes chocolate. Quería ser fuerte y atemorizante en ese momento, capaz de enfrentarme a aquellos hombres que estaban en la casa, quería librarme de él y luego rescatar a mi madre, quería llevar a Charlie al hospital antes que fuera muy tarde…_

_Quería muchas cosas, y no podía hacer ninguna de ellas. _

_Soltó mis muñecas, consciente de que no podría hacer nada de todas maneras. Golpee su espalda y clavé mis uñas en su piel, más sangre inundó mis sentidos, sangre que brotaba de las heridas en sus brazos ante mis dedos. Grité entre llanto, ya no escuchaba a mi madre, quizás pronto acabaría todo. ¿Pero cuándo?_

_No sé si fueron minutos o fueron horas, sólo sé que no hubo tiempo de escapar, otro tipo se introdujo en mi cuarto y repitió el proceso, pero el segundo era mucho más joven e inexperto. Era el nuevo integrante, según pude escuchar, y yo era su juguete de iniciación esa noche. El primer hombre se marchó, y el segundo me contemplaba con deseo mientras se deslizaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Pero nunca sujetó mis manos como aquél tipo, y ahora que sabía que podría hacer algo, busqué el modo de abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche. No pude. _

_Él cargaba un arma en su pantalón, el cual yacía al alcance de mi mano. Saqué el arma de forma silenciosa y cuando cerró los ojos, llegado el orgasmo, tiré del gatillo contra su cuerpo. Me alejé de él, con las piernas temblando y sabiendo que la puerta ahora estaba cerrada, me vestí a prisa. Varios toquidos me alertaron de la llegada de alguien más. _

_Giré la perilla al tiempo que me ocultaba detrás de la puerta, el primer hombre entró y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al observar el cuerpo del muchacho yacer ensangrentado en el piso. Apunté el arma al tiempo que se giraba, por lo que gruñó furiosamente y mi tiro falló, perforando la bala su pierna. Cayó al suelo entre alaridos de dolor al tiempo que lanzaba una segunda bala al mismo muslo. Corrí como pude fuera del cuarto y cerré con la llave por fuera, no sería capaz de salir en tal estado. _

_El pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto. Aún así me interné en él. Sentía un poco de sangre correr por mis muslos y las piernas seguían temblándome mientras me tambaleaba rumbo a la habitación matrimonial de mis padres. Los sonidos eran fuertes jadeos y uno que otro sollozo ahogado de mi madre, sabía lo que le estaban haciendo y mi corazón dio un vuelco ante el dolor. _

_Abrí la puerta y los vi, uno moviéndose contra ella y el otro besando sus labios para callarla. Era tan asqueroso. El cuerpo inerte de mi padre estaba en el piso, una bala había atravesado su pecho a la altura del corazón, y por lo visto había sido su propia pistola. _

_Apunté al tipo sobre mi madre y la bala perforó su pecho, haciéndolo caer de golpe. El otro hombre me miro con desagrado, y apunté directo a su brazo, se sujetó la extremidad y comenzó a aproximarse, dio otro tiro y le di en un costado. Cayó al suelo y me moví de forma veloz para levantar a Renée de la cama, y envuelta en una sábana la saqué del cuarto._

_El sonido de la llave al cerrar la habitación -con esos hombres dentro-, al igual que en mi cuarto, produjo un eco vacío en la oscuridad de la casa. _

Lo siguiente que fui capaz de escuchar fueron las sirenas de la policía, una hora después de la llamada. El cielo seguía del mismo gris y finas gotas mojaban la acera. Pero todo había terminado ya.

Mi padre estaba muerto, al igual que dos de los tipos. Los otros dos estaban gravemente heridos, pero fueron arrestados y no sería posible que escaparan de la justicia. No era necesario identificarlos, pero aún así nos sometieron a pruebas distintas toda la madrugada y el día siguiente.

Pensé que las cosas marcharían mejor después del ataque y el funeral de Charlie, que con la terapia que nos había sido ofrecida podríamos reponernos y cuidar una de la otra, pero mi madre no fue capaz de mejorar. Y yo no pude hacer nada por ella.

_Ese día, hace una semana, me había tocado asistir a una terapia individual, pues por lo general mi madre y yo las tomábamos juntas. La casa había estado deshabitada desde entonces, por eso de la recolección de pruebas y los pocos deseos por volver. Nos habíamos estado quedando en La Push, una reserva a veinte minutos de Forks con unos amigos de mis padres: Sam Uley y su esposa Emily. _

_Cuando llegué a la pequeña casa en la reserva quileute, me avisaron que mi madre había ido a recoger algunas cosas a la casa. Un mal presentimiento me embargó, pero procuré ignorarlo y decidí ir a casa. Sam y Emily me acompañaron, pues no salía sola. Hacía dos semanas que mi padre había muerto, y los investigadores seguían recaudando pruebas para refundir a los atacantes y comparar cada evidencia posible para cerrar los otros casos. Y estaba segura que lograrían hacer justicia por todas las personas que habían pasado por lo mismo. _

_Mientras subía las escaleras, una sensación de Deja Vú me recorrió entera. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, pensando que mi madre estaría buscando algunas de mis cosas también, pero estaba vacía. Las manchas de sangre en el colchón, y el piso seguían ahí. Giré la puerta del cuarto de mis padres y sentí mi corazón oprimirse, la mancha en la alfombra era de la sangre de mi padre. Gemí débilmente. Emily y Sam estaban esperando fuera, no les permití pasar. _

_La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y escuchaba un grifo abierto. Una nota pegada en la puerta llamó mi atención, y cuando la leí, la tierra dejó de girar y el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Entre sollozos y temblores me atreví a abrir la puerta. Un frasco vacío de pastillas descansaba en el suelo, un frasco que antes había estado lleno. Manchas de sangre marcaban un recorrido a la tina, y entre el agua rojiza, se encontraba mi madre. Su expresión era tranquila, como no la veía desde la llegada a Forks. _

_Mi madre había decidido suicidarse porque no soportaba sentirse tan sucia ni vivir sin mi padre, y me pedía que no la culpara por haberlo hecho. También decía que no me culparía por ninguna de las decisiones que tomara, y que no importaba nada más, no debía olvidarlo nunca: ella me amaba y no hacía eso para lastimarme. _

_Me dejaba porque no quería dañarme más de lo que me encontraba y porque ella no era capaz de ofrecerme el consuelo que necesitaba. _

Tres semanas desde la llegada a Forks y el ataque nocturno, dos semanas de atención psicológica, y una semana desde el suicidio de mi madre. Una semana que he estado quedándome en casa de los Uley, pero que no me ayuda en nada. Me han prohibido entrar a la casa por unos días, pues necesitaban que dejara de contaminar la "escena del crimen" otros días. Dicen que no sólo eran cuatro hombres, que otros dos habían estado en el cuarto de mis padres, pero que habían escapado antes de mi rescate triunfal.

Solo necesitaban una semana más para terminar con todo, pues uno de los dos hombres faltantes había caído. Una semana más. Pero el instituto comenzaba antes, una semana antes de que yo pudiera recuperar mi casa.

Y ya nada iba a ser igual, porque desde aquél día ya no soy la dulce Isabella Swan, la niña tímida e inocente, cariñosa y divertida que me consideraban en Phoenix. Porque me han lastimado mucho en el último mes, y las personas que más amaba ya no están a mi lado. Porque Isabella Swan murió el mismo día que llegó a Forks, y ahora yace sepultada bajo metros de tierra enlodada.

Ahora soy fría como el hielo, y no creo que alguien sea capaz de derribar el muro que he creado. Mi madre siempre dijo que yo era una "joya", no sólo por mi "bonita apariencia" como decía ella, sino también por "mi gran valor". Y ahora muchos me considerarán así por el dinero que me han dejado. Y ahora si me siento como una joya…

Porque en el instituto de Forks voy a "brillar" aunque no quiera, seguiré siendo una "joya" y muchos van a querer quedarse conmigo, soy "costosa" porque nado en dinero y sufrirán para estar cerca de mí; pero eso no es lo que me ha convertido en un "diamante", sino la frialdad de mi mirada y la dureza de mi corazón.

Dicen que:

"_C__ada segundo de la existencia es una opción que tomamos entre la alternativa de seguir adelante o de abandonar."_

Yo he decidido continuar, no importa lo difícil que sea el camino, no voy a descansar hasta que el último hombre caiga y todos ellos sean enviados a prisión. No descansaré hasta que esté presente en el juicio y los vea ser refundidos en una celda.

Entonces, seré capaz de acompañar a mis padres al otro mundo.

Solo entonces…


	2. Alas Negras

_Sin mucho que contar, algo de tiempo para hacer esto. Espero les guste y vean lo mismo que yo xD aunque dudo que eso sea porible. Ojala pueda tener el próximo capítulo pronto. Besos._

**Diamantes y Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 1. Alas Negras.**

_**Edward POV**_

El molesto y constante sonar de la alarma, cuyo reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana, me parecía incluso peor hoy. El clima en Forks no era para sorprenderse, estaba nublado y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a empapar las banquetas de todo el pueblo. Hoy, sin duda alguna, iba a llover con fuerza.

Salí de la cama con gran pesar, apartando las mantas de un tirón antes que me arrepintiera. Mis pies se arrastraban con cada paso, mientras mis manos se dedicaban a tallar los aún cerrados ojos. Tenía que ir a clases.

La ducha me recibió alegremente. El agua caliente me ayudó a calentarme, al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían y me sentía despierto por fin. Dos toquidos en la puerta, después de veinte minutos de estar bajo el agua, me alertaron del fin de mi regaderazo.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo diecisiete años y nací en Volterra, Italia; pero actualmente, y por decisión de mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, y mi madre, Esme Evenson, actualmente vivimos -mi hermano mayor y yo, junto con ellos- en Forks, Washington, EE.UU.

Soy un chico desgarbado, con ojos verdes -como mi madre- y el cabello de un extraño color castaño cobrizo. Mi piel es clara, lo común en un pueblo sin sol. Mi hermano, en cambio, es grande y musculoso, de cabello castaño y ojos azules como mi padre.

-¡Vamos, hermano!- gritó Emmett desde el pasillo. Me sequé un poco y luego me puse mis boxers negros, tomé la toalla y salí de ahí, permitiéndole entrar a bañarse. Quince minutos más tarde, yo ya me había vestido y Emmett salía del baño dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Desayunamos cereal frente al televisor, mi madre a penas bajaba las escaleras para prepararse un café, y mi padre había tenido el turno nocturno en el hospital, por lo que aún no llegaba. Vimos un estúpido programa sin sentido mientras esperábamos la hora para irnos a clases.

**DyE.DyE.DyE.DyE.DyE.**

Llegamos al instituto con tiempo de sobra, faltaban alrededor de treinta minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada.

Estacioné mi coche -un volvo plateado- en el lugar de siempre, al lado derecho estaba un BMW rojo y del izquierdo un Porsche amarillo. El primero pertenece a los gemelos Hale: Rosalie -la novia de mi hermano- y Jasper. El segundo, de mi prima: Alice Brandon, la novia de Jasper; los tres se encontraban recargados en el convertible rojo, esperando por nosotros.

Pero un coche llamó mi atención entre el resto, uno que nunca había visto…un Focus 2009 color negro. La gente del instituto por lo general tiene coches con varias décadas encima, los más lujosos son los nuestros, y por lo visto el Focus, uno de mis autos favoritos.

-Miren eso.- comentó mi hermano, antes de chiflar en señal de admiración y conseguir que nuestros tres compañeros se giraran a ver el auto último modelo, pues es poco común ver en Forks un coche que acaba de salir hace unas semanas. Ya saben, un auto 2009 a mediados de 2008. Nada frecuente…

-Es una belleza.- la voz de Rosalie pronto se hizo escuchar. Pueden decir lo que sea sobre ella, y es una persona genial -a la vez que escultural-, pero tiene una loca obsesión por los coches y la mecánica. Nadie puede atender a tu coche mejor que ella…

-Me preguntó, ¿de quién será?- la curiosidad de Alice nunca era algo bueno. Alice es una chica estupenda, pero tiende a exagerar con frecuencia, y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible que no logre lo que se propone. Es incorregible y nunca debes apostar en su contra.

-Talvez sea de la nueva chica…- a penas Jasper terminó de hablar, todos nos giramos a verlo. -¿No lo sabían? Hoy ingresa una chica venida de Phoenix…- Alice pegaba saltitos, emocionada por la noticia; pero Rosalie, ella se notaba molesta.

-Les aseguro que es una de esas porristas sin cerebro.- dijo entre dientes completamente irritada mi rubia cuñada. -Esas niñas con dinero que se creen la gran cosa…- Si, Rosalie había tenido graves conflictos con chicas de ese estilo que llegaban a Forks de vez en cuando. La novia de mi hermano tiene un carácter muy fuerte y no soporta que las "niñas bobas" como les llama, hagan de menos a la gente del pueblo.

Estábamos discutiendo nuestras suposiciones sobre la chica nueva cuando un auto que conocíamos a la perfección se detuvo junto al Focus. Era un coche blanco, del cual bajaron cinco chicos de piel cobriza.

Jacob Black y su sequito: Jared, Paul, Embry y Quil. Esos tipos son enormes y compiten fácilmente con mi hermano en fuerza. Son indios de la reserva Quileute, a veinte minutos del pueblo, un lugar llamado La Push. A pesar de encontrarnos a varios metros de distancia, podía escucharlos reírse y decir algunas palabrotas entre sus bromas.

Cuando los cinco estuvieron fuera del auto, se acercaron al precioso coche negro, y lo rodearon. Nos quedamos observándolos fijamente. Esos chicos eran conocidos como los galanes del colegio, tenían a cualquier chica y nunca obtenían un no por respuesta de parte de nadie. Pero también eran unos bándalos y sabían como hacer bromas pesadas.

Los cinco comenzaron a golpear los vidrios polarizados del coche negro, y el sonido producía un sonido sordo en nuestros oídos. Iban a destrozar el coche si seguían de ese modo. Jacob terminó estampando su pie contra la puerta del conductor, y escuchaba a Rosalie maldecir en voz baja. Pero lo siguiente que pasó no me lo esperaba.

Los cinco se apartaron veloces del coche, al tiempo que nosotros nos acercábamos para ver los daños, y la puerta se abrió. ¡El dueño del coche siempre había estado dentro de él! Y nosotros mirando su auto embobados, me sentía avergonzado.

Lo primero que pude ver fueron un par de piernas blancas como la porcelana, y pronto la figura emergió del interior. Y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la criatura más hermosa salir del auto.

Era una chica de piel clara y ojos de un profundo color chocolate, el largo cabello castaño le caía suelto por la espalda. Llevaba una ajustada falda negra unos centímetros sobre la rodilla y una blusa manga larga y de botones blanca. Calzaba unos botines negros de tacón bajo. Su rostro era hermoso, como si de una diosa se tratase. Podía competir con Rosalie fácilmente, y no solo eso, estaba seguro que causaría revuelo entre los alumnos.

La vimos azotar la puerta del coche y luego agacharse un poco e inspeccionar los daños. Un rayón blanco se apreciaba en la negra y reluciente pintura. Vi su ceño fruncirse, dado que ahora estábamos a unos cuatro metros de ella, y soltó un bufido. Alzó la vista encolerizada y Jacob le sonrió desde el extremo trasero de su propio auto.

-Eres un idiota.- susurró ella con su suave voz. Parecía mentira que un insulto pudiera sonar tan sensual y dulce a la vez. No me quedaba duda alguna, solo ella podría decirlo de ese modo.

-No te enojes, nena.- le cantó Jacob en su "tono seductor", el mismo que utilizaba cuando pensaba perseguir a una chica. -Puedes pasarte esta tarde por el taller y lo arreglaremos.- ¡Con que ese era el truco! Casi había olvidado que Black y sus amigos tenían un taller en la cochera del primero.

Ella se levantó y nunca apartó la mirada del rostro de Jacob Black, no nos prestó atención en ningún momento. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, y si las miradas matasen, el quinteto de tontos estaría sepultado bajo tierra lodosa.

-No vuelvas a llamarme nena, ¿queda claro?- la vi hacer una mueca, antes de llevarse el dedo índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz y contar hasta diez. Pero ella no contaba con el "Plan B" de Jacob. Antes que pudiera decir algo, el "señor seductor" le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo y comenzaba a caminar casi arrastrándola.

-Vaya que tiene mal genio.- comentaron entre risas Jared y Paul al pasar por nuestro lado.

-Te apuesto cien dólares a que no la consigue.- la voz de Quil pronto resonó en el lugar.

-¡Vamos, amigo!- Embry parecía molesto. -Sabes bien que va a caer. Contra Jacob no puede, y menos ahora que casi viven juntos.- me quedé sorprendido ante eso. ¿Acaso la nueva y Jacob Black tenían algo que ver….?

-Sólo debes mirarla.- señaló Quil. -No soporta tener gente cerca.-

-Conoces a Venus, Quil.- Embry se rió. -Sam y Emily saben calmarla, no por nada vive con ellos. Es seguro que Jake consigue una cita con ella.-

-¿Venus?- Quil estalló en carcajadas. -Estoy de acuerdo en que es una belleza, pero no está relacionada con el amor de ningún modo.- Embry también se rió. -Me gusta más Nix, le pega mejor.-

-¿La diosa de la noche?- Quil asintió y Embry hizo una mueca. -¿Y por qué no la llamamos Eris?-

-La diosa de la discordia…me agrada, especialmente cuando el resto de los chicos la vean…- ambos chocaron los cinco y luego desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Nos miramos sin comprender nada. ¿Cómo es que un día común y corriente había dado ese giro en solo veinte minutos? Al parecer la chica nueva comenzaría a afectarnos a todos de algún modo. O eso entendía ante la amenazadora mirada de advertencia de Black y sus amigos, quienes habían marcado como suya a la muchacha de ojos chocolate.

Emmett, Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a moverse pronto, ingresando al colegio. Jasper y yo teníamos casilleros continuos, por lo que se fue conmigo a sacar sus libros. Y ahí estaba ella, a dos casilleros del mío, acomodando sus cosas.

Y por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirarla. Y Jasper lo notó…

-Es bonita.- susurró cerca de mí, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real. ¿Bonita? Era mucho más que eso…es…es…

-Es un ángel…- dije en un murmullo, notando al instante mi error y el calor que me quemaba las mejillas ahora escarlatas.

-Un ángel de alas negras…- pronunció Jasper y me giré a mirarlo sin entender. -Alas negras, rotas y manchadas de sangre…- antes que pudiera preguntarle la razón de su comentario, dio la vuelta y se fue.

Y mientras la nueva alumna caminaba dándome la espalda pude ver lo que mi amigo intentaba decir.

Sus alas eran de un color negro -tan profundo como la noche-, pero estaban teñidas de manchas rojas. Y se encogían en su espalda, rotas, heridas…

Y yo quería conocer el motivo…


	3. Diosa de Hielo

**Diamantes y Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 2. Diosa de Hielo.**

Bella POV

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en un salón repleto de gente curiosa sin nada que hacer o decir. A mi lado estaba un chico rubio de orbes azules, según tengo entendido -gracias a las tres veces que el profesor de matemáticas le ha llamado la atención- su nombre es Mike Newton. Del otro, una chica de cabello y ojos castaños, reservada y que en ningún momento me ha mirado con algo más que timidez, me parece agradable, creo que se apellida Weber. En el asiento de atrás, otro hombre, un chico con acné y gafas. Y frente a mí, estaba de pie el profesor. Como si no fuera poco ser _el nuevo trofeo _del instituto de Forks, todavía me sienta delante de la clase.

-Señorita Swan, ¿conoce la respuesta?- me cuestionó el maestro, notando mi desinterés en su clase del día. Rodé los ojos sin que él lo notara y respondí a su pregunta, acertando en la respuesta y logrando que se alejara.

Desde lo sucedido en casa no soporto que la gente invada mi espacio personal, algo que Jacob y sus amigos aún no logran entender. Eso me recuerda que han arruinado la perfecta pintura de mi auto, eso lo arreglaré esta tarde. Estoy segura que Emily se molestará mucho con ellos y Sam interferirá por mí. Siempre es así.

La campana comenzó a sonar en ese momento, informando a todos los estudiantes sobre el término de la primera parte del prolongado día, la hora del almuerzo por fin había llegado.

Recogí mi bolso y decidí salir de aquel lugar antes que el mundo me rodeara, algo que a penas alcancé a lograr. El camino a la cafetería fue tedioso, todos me miraba de arriba abajo, y otros centraban su atención en partes imposibles de nombrar. ¿Por qué la gente suele ser así?

Los pasillos se iban llenando poco a poco de gente curiosa, gente que me miraba sin vergüenza y que luego cuchicheaba con sus compañeros sobre mí. ¿Qué tanto miraban? No pude evitar dirigir una mirada discreta a mi ropa, asegurándome que todo estuviera en su sitio. Y lo estaba. Mi falda no era corta, y mi blusa no tenía un extravagante escote, mis tacones no era de mujerzuela…Entonces, ¿qué provocaba tanto murmullo?

Cuando por fin entré a la cafetería la cosa se puso peor. Instintivamente todo el mundo se giró en dirección a la puerta, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en mi figura. ¡Sería uno de esos días! Estaba comenzando a echar humo, y la fila que esperaba pagar sus almuerzos comenzó a despejarse para dejarme ir primero, algo que me mosqueaba incluso más.

Compré una botella de agua y un yogurt natural y me dirigí a la primera mesa que encontré desocupada. Muchos me siguieron con la mirada, pero los únicos que me regalaron sonrisas cordiales fueron las cinco personas de la mesa continua. Escuchaba las suaves risas de las chicas y uno que otro murmullo de los chicos, y me parecían personas encantadoras y despreocupadas; iguales a como solía ser yo antes. Antes…

-¿Qué tal tu día, princesa?- ¡Genial! Mi gozo en un pozo…

Jacob Black y los cuatro mastodontes que tiene por amigos pronto ocuparon la mesa conmigo. Los cinco sonreían de forma socarrona, y Jacob mantenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, dejándome pegada a su pecho.

-Bien, hasta que llegaste.- respondí de forma fría, procurando molestarlo con eso.

-Vamos, Bells.- una expresión de dolor atravesó mis facciones, y podía sentir el lastimero latir de mi corazón. Embry se dio cuenta, pues golpeó a Jacob bajo la mesa. -Lo siento.- se disculpó, meciéndome un poco y apretándome una vez más contra su pecho.

Sabía que se había equivocado al decir eso, lo sabía… No podía llamarme Bells, no debía. Solo mi padre me decía de ese modo, y él ya no estaba para hacerlo. Charlie ya no estaba, ni Renée… Solo estaba yo…

-Eres un idiota.- dije. Jacob sonrió de nuevo, y escuché a Paul reírse. -¿Por qué no buscan otra mesa?- me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-Porque nos gusta hacerte compañía, Eris.-dijo Quil con su tono dulce e inocente. ¡Já! Como si alguien se lo creyera…

-¿Eris?- enarqué una ceja y torcí los labios en una mueca fiera. -¿Me llamaste Eris?- Jacob sonrió en mi dirección y chocó los cinco con su amigo.

-Bueno, nos gustaba decirte Venus, porque, siendo sinceros, estás tremenda y…- Jared dejó de hablar justo cuando un chorro de agua impactó contra su rostro. Pude escuchar a los de la mesa continua, las cinco personas felices, murmurar sobre ello.

-¿Y luego?- le pregunté a todos mis "adorables" acompañantes, mientras cerraba cuidadosamente mi botella de agua.

-Decidimos que el amor y tu no van juntos.- concluyó Jared molesto; yo enarqué una ceja.

-Pensamos en llamarte Nix.- dijo Embry de forma tímida. Una cucharada de yogurt se deslizó por su mejilla morena. -La Diosa de la Oscuridad, pero concluimos que no era lo mejor.- uno de los chicos de la otra mesa se reía.

Un chico de cabello y ojos castaño, de tez clara y gran tamaño, musculatura descomunal y un sentido del humor único. A su lado, intentando hacerle guardar silencio estaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con la piel pálida y un semblante de hombre maduro y reservado. Frente a ellos dos chicas: ambas de piel blanca y ojos azules, una rubia y otra de cabello negro; la rubia tenía una figura impactante, el cabello a mitad de la espalda, y una sonrisa seductora bailando en sus labios, la otra era pequeña, con el cabello de un color intenso, corto y señalando distintas direcciones, aplaudía suavemente mientras reía. Y había otro chico, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño cobrizo, tez pálida y él sonreía suavemente. Mientras lo miraba, su mirada impactó con la mía y por un momento me perdí en aquellas preciosas joyas verdes. Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar…

-…así que por eso te llamamos Eris.- dijo Paul muy pagado de si mismo, sin enterarse que no lo escuchaba.

-Grandioso.- les reproché con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltándome del abrazo de Jacob. -Igual que el hecho de haber arruinado mi auto.- mi tono fue más duro de lo que esperaba, y ellos se tensaron un poco.

-Eso no era planeado, bebé.- cantó Jacob con su tono seductor, o eso intentó. Escuché a más de una chica suspirar, ¿qué le veían a ese tipo? -Pero ya te dije, lo arreglaremos esta tarde.- sus dedos levantaron mi barbilla, obligándome a mirar a sus ojos oscuros. Aparté el rostro molesta.

-Estoy segura - dije con cierto énfasis. - que a Sam le molestará saber que sus chicos van por ahí haciendo destrozos.- el rostro de Jacob se tensó y me reprochó con la mirada esa "pequeña" amenaza implícita.

-¿Irás a molestar a Sam por eso?- me preguntó receloso, intentando aparentar que estaba calmado.

Me puse de pie con paso lento, pero me detuve a un lado de ésta. Me incliné hasta apoyar los codos sobre ella y dejé mi cara a poca distancia de la suya.

-Sam es el nuevo jefe de policía, órdenes de mi padre, ¿crees que dejará pasar cualquier cosa que me involucre?- lo vi negar embelesado. Nunca he entendido por qué los chicos me miran como idiotas si estoy muy cerca.

Me erguí de nuevo, dispuesta a marcharme, pero la mano de Jacob en mi muñeca me detuvo. -¿Crees que dejaré pasar esta oportunidad?- sentía la mirada de todos los estudiantes puestas en nosotros.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza?- pregunté visiblemente divertida. Jacob se puso de pie y quedamos de frente. -No soy estúpida, conozco tus juegos…- le reté, sonando firme y a la vez burlesca.

-No hay reglas, Swan.- dijo pegándome a él y colocando su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Antes que pudiera apartarme, sus labios impactaron contra los míos de forma violenta y escuché a muchas de las chicas gritar encantadas, y muchos de los chicos gruñían disgustados.

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé con fuerza, alejándolo de mí. -¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- grité encolerizada.

-No es mi culpa que le temas a los hombres.- contraatacó. -Lo de tu novio…- no lo dejé terminar la oración, le mojé el rostro igual que lo había echo antes con su amigo. Frunció el ceño y sonrió, dejándome ver que eso aún no terminaba. -que te haya sido infiel…- más agua. - que tu primera vez haya sido…- ¿qué tan bajo pensaba caer para humillarme? No terminó la frase, pues mi mano impactó con violencia contra su rostro.

-Cállate de una maldita vez.- en el lugar reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

-Charlie y Renée estarían muy avergonzados si te vieran.- me dijo en tono hiriente.

-No tanto como lo estoy yo de conocerte.- me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

-Se muere por mí.- lo escuché decirle a sus amigos antes de azotar la puerta de la cafetería y caminar a zancadas por los pasillos. ¿Qué se creí ese imbécil?

Ir por ahí contando cosas que no le involucran, era obvio que Emily debía asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando nuestras pláticas privadas de ahora en adelante. Pero, ¿cómo se atrevía a divulgar eso? ¿Pensaba que con decir que mi novio me había puesto el cuerno, o que dos tipos me habían robado cierta inocencia, yo saldría con él?

Unos diminutos pasos me siguieron hasta el baño, y pronto vi a la persona que había recorrido el mismo camino que yo: la chica bajita de negros cabellos y ojos azules.

-Hola.- me saludó educadamente mientras lavaba sus blancas manos bajo el chorro de agua. Yo estaba sentada sobre uno de los lavabos, intentando frenar las ganas de matar a Jacob Black por todo lo que estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca.

-Hola.- respondí de forma cortante, bajando de un salto de mi "cómodo" asiento y mirándome el rostro en el espejo. Pasé un trozo de papel por mis labios, retirando el lápiz labial y esperando borrar de ese modo el recuerdo de sus labios fieros sobre los míos.

-Soy Alice Brandon, un gusto conocerte.- habló la muchacha, contemplándome con cierta curiosidad. -Me ha gustado lo que hiciste en la cafetería.- dijo ante mi silencio. -Pienso que alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- respondí sin mirarla. -Y me alegra ser yo la que lo haga.- una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mis labios.

-No sé quién eres aún.- cantó con su voz suave. -Me he presentado y tu aún no me dices tu nombre.- sentenció un tanto disgustada ante mi falta de tacto y modales.

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.- sonrió de forma alegre, como una niña pequeña ante un dulce.

-¿Eres hija de Charlie Swan?- aparté la mirada dolida, aún no soportaba escuchar su nombre sin desear estar con ellos; sin recordar esa noche.

-Si, su única hija.- arrojé el papel al cesto de basura y me dispuse a salir, pero ella me detuvo por la muñeca.

-Mi tío Carlisle le conoce. Él y tu padre fueron amigos hace tiempo, se alegró mucho al saber que vendría a Forks a vivir.- parecía sincera y dulce al hablar, pero yo no conocía a ningún Carlisle. -¿Cuándo crees que puedan ir tus padres y tu a cenar a casa?-

La campana sonó en ese momento, y nunca e había sentido tan feliz de escucharla. -Luego los discutiremos. No deseo llegar tarde.- me solté de su agarre y me dirigí al laboratorio de biología.

El profesor era un hombre respetuoso y muy amable, me presentó ante el grupo de forma breve y me asignó el único lugar desocupado. Como si el destino tuviera preparado todo, mi compañero de mesa -y de futuros trabajos- era el chico de ojos verdes.

Me dirigió una sonrisa sincera cuando me senté, pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo. La pregunta de la enana de puntas desaliñadas seguía rondando mi mente, ¿qué excusa usaría para no hacer efectiva esa reunión? No podía ir y decirle que Charlie estaba muerto, haría preguntas y mientras un hombre aún fuera libre yo no debía abrir la boca.

-Hola.- escuché al muchacho susurrar cerca de mí. Me giré en mi asiento, centrando mi mirada en él. -Soy Edward Cullen, el primo de Alice.- un escalofrío me recorrió ante el tono aterciopelado de su voz, tan amable y seductora a la vez. Y el hecho que fuera primo de Alice Brandon no favorecía en nada mi situación. ¿Él también se atrevería a preguntar por mis padres?

-Bella Swan.- respondí sin más, intentando no mirarlo mucho tiempo.

-Es un gusto conocerte.- aseguró sin dejar de sonreír de una forma que podría haberme quitado el aliento con facilidad. -Me ha gustado la escena del almuerzo.- una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios, y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. No pude evitarlo, me reí suavemente, como no lo hacía desde días antes.

-Yo también he disfrutado eso, - una mueca se formó en mi rostro al pronunciarlo -pero lo del beso ha sido demasiado.- Lo vi sonreír.

-Ha sido interesante verlo. Eres la primera que lo rechaza.-

-Lo sé, y no logro entender que le ven a él y sus amigos.- dije molesta y me crucé de brazos.

-Deberías hablar con él.- enarqué una ceja frustrada. -Ha divulgado que eres su chica desde la semana pasada, y aunque no le creíamos, parece que ahora nadie lo duda.-

-¿Qué ha hecho qué?- el profesor me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria por haber interrumpido su clase, por lo que me disculpé y me mordí la lengua para no ponerme a maldecir.

-Si, y ahora que te ha reclamado como suya, créeme que no te será fácil librarte de él.- dijo algo molesto, y no entendí la razón.

-Jacob se ha vuelto loco, le he dicho desde hace semanas que no me interesa…- Edward me escuchaba atento, interesado en lo que decía. -Es un completo idiota.- concluí con el ceño fruncido y la mirada cargada de odio.

-Es un imbécil.- coincidió él. -Pero ninguna de las chicas ve eso, tú eres distinta.- sonreí ante eso, pocas veces escuchaba un cumplido, si es que eso era una especie de cumplido.

-Y sus amigos no son distintos.- agregué sonriendo. -Mira que ponerme nombre de diosas griegas…- él se rió dulcemente, y a pesar que ya había sonado el timbre, ninguno se movía de su lugar.

-Todos te ven como una.- respondió a mi comentario, sin borrar su sonrisa pícara.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunté enarcando una ceja, pero no me respondió. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, tomé mis cosas con brusquedad y caminé rápido hasta ponerme a su altura y lograr conservar su paso.

-Solo digo que todos están creyendo que no eres de este mundo.- esa respuesta no me bastó, y él se dio cuenta. -Vamos, eres muy bonita e independiente, algo no muy propio de aquí.- me detuve y lo obligué a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y qué hay de esa despampanante rubia en tu mesa?- cuestioné molesta. No me gustaba que la gente hablara de mi físico.

-Bueno, mi prima Rosalie es una muchacha muy atractiva, pero todos saben que está con mi hermano Emmett.- se encogió de hombros y luego me sonrió. Mi mano no soltó su muñeca de todos modos.

-¿Tu prima?- la chica rubia era su prima y la enana también, por lo que suponía que el rubio era hermano de la atractiva chica de orbes azules y el grandulón era el tal Emmett. -Eso no me lo esperaba, no se parecen en nada.-

-¿Qué hay de ti, eres hija única?- preguntó de forma educada.

-Si, lo soy.- respondí algo reacia, aunque él no lo notó. -Tengo que ir al gimnasio.- dije al darme cuenta que me quedaba una clase más.

-El entrenador faltará esta semana, esa también era mi siguiente clase.- me comunicó divertido. -Pero aún debo esperar a mi familia, así que me quedaré en el coche un rato. Un gusto hablar contigo, Bella.-

-Adiós, Edward.- un hormigueó recorría mis palmas mientras lo veía alejarse. Ese chico era distinto y me inspiraba mucha confianza. Me hacía sentir segura con su sola presencia.

Me dirigí a mi coche y salí del estacionamiento rumbo a la jefatura de policía. Sam debía informarme algunas cosas si quería que siguiera tranquila, y una nueva idea había cruzado mi cabeza por la noche. Talvez era necesario tenderle una trampa a esa asquerosa rata para poder atraparla, y yo estaba dispuesta a ser la carnada.


	4. Fantasmas

**Diamantes y Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 3. Fantasmas.**

_Bella POV_

No tenía una clara noción del tiempo en ese momento. ¿Habían pasado horas, o solo segundos? No concebía la más mínima idea.

Sam estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños; la postura relajada que poseía cuando ingresé a la jefatura había desaparecido completamente. Sus ojos negros, como el carbón, ardían por la furia; y sus labios, siempre curvos en una cálida sonrisa, ahora eran poseídos por una fea mueca. Su porte, siempre amable y atractivo, lo hacía ver hoy como un hombre maduro y reservado, superior a mí en todo aspecto.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba más ausente de lo normal. Había movido mi cabello hacía un lado de mi rostro, creando una cortina de finas hebras castañas. Mis manos estaban juntas, descansando sobre mi regazo; y mis tobillos se cruzaban uno tras el otro. Era una postura recta, formal, de buenos modales y gratificante apariencia. Estaba sentada con una gracia que no creía poseer.

Los labios de Sam se movieron varias veces. Abría y cerraba la boca en repetidas ocasiones, pero no era capaz de decir nada. Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas, aunque su intento era en vano. Yo había adoptado una resolución, y una vez efectuada la decisión, era muy difícil –sino es que nulo- el cambio. Siempre he sido una persona muy terca –o cabezota si lo prefieren-, por lo que suelo hacer lo que he dicho que haré, sin importar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Un poco arriesgado. Estúpido o infantil en ocasiones, pero es una cualidad que heredé de mi padre, y es algo que jamás podría cambiar.

-Estoy decidida, Sam.- fui la encargada de quebrantar aquél incómodo silencio que yo misma había originado. –Puedo hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo.- dije convencida, logrando que su expresión se suavizara un poco.

-Sé lo que intentas, Bella.- dijo suavemente, con aquella bondad que caracterizaba su semblante siempre. –Pero no puedo darte lo que deseas.-

¿Eso era una negativa? Estaba en un error si creía que me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Eso era algo imposible para Isabella Marie Swan. No renuncio a mis planes nunca, y menos en un momento semejante.

-Por favor, Sam.- Acaso, ¿le estaba rogando? Si que debo lucir patética.

-Bella, no me pides una autorización para ir a un baile con tus amigas. O me haces la petición de presentar a tu nuevo novio.- dijo entre serio y divertido. –Lo que me pides es muy arriesgado, y dudo que tu padre lo hubiera permitido alguna vez. Sobretodo porque se trata de ti, su más grande tesoro.- me quedé muda unos instantes, los suficientes para alejar esas palabras de mi mente.

-Pero mi padre ya no está, y es por su memoria, y la de mi madre, que quiero hacer esto.-

Sam se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Jugué con mis manos impaciente, un hábito de la antigua y dulce Bella. Y esperé. Esperé por minutos que se me hicieron eternamente lentos. Segundos que no avanzaban, y el reloj jugándome una broma pesada. Estaba molesta, necesitaba su consentimiento y apoyo. Lo necesitaba realmente. No era un capricho, o un simple deseo, era… era…

Una _necesidad._

-No puedo, Bella.- habló por fin. –No, no, no.-

-Sam.- hablé seria. Él me miró intrigado. –Sabes que no pedía tu permiso, ¿no es así?- no me respondió y yo proseguí. –Sólo te informo mis planes, porque pienso llevaros acabo, y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar mi opinión. Sé lo que hago, y ahora, tú también.- me levanté sin decir nada más.

Sam me siguió hasta la entrada de la comisaría, pero estaba harta de escucharlo. Me negué a voltear cuando me llamó, y en lugar de escuchar lo que deseaba decirme, me subí al auto y conduje a casa de Emily.

Cuando entré a la pequeña casita, mi amiga salió de la cocina y su semblante se oscureció un poco al ver mi rostro. No pude evitar azotar la puerta molesta y caminar a zancadas, y eso pareció ser suficiente para que se preocupara. Después de todo, yo era _la adolescente rebelde_.

-¿Qué va mal, Bella?- cuestionó Emily con su tono maternal. -¿El colegio, la gente del pueblo?-

-El colegio es lo mismo, todos me miran.- contesté bruscamente. –Jacob y sus amigos son unos idiotas, arruinaron la pintura de mi coche. Jacob me ha besado frente a toda la cafetería y ha susurrado a voces que soy _su _chica desde hace una semana. Una tal Alice Cullen ha preguntado por mi padre, y nos ha invitado a los tres a cenar. Y Sam me ha negado un favor.- escupí sin tomar aire, por lo que al acabar respiraba más rápido de lo normal.

No me había dado cuenta que, en mi ataque de desahogo, había caminado por toda la sala, mientras Emily me miraba desde su asiento en el sofá. Me quedé quieta y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿Qué favor?- inquirió curiosa. Me rendí, y terminé sentándome a su lado.

-Quiero tenderle una trampa a los hombres que nos hicieron _esto_.- mi voz se rompió en ese momento, y ella supo a lo que me refería al instante.

-¿Qué clase de trampa?- su tono preocupado apareció, y me sentí mal por causar tantas molestias.

-Quiero usarme de carnada.- expuse sin apuro. –Atraer a ese hombre a mí, y luego atraparlo.- no sabía cómo explicarle a Emily lo que mi mente albergaba. Sam no me había dejado ni terminar de hablar. Había bastado la palabra cebo para que se negara a mi petición.

-¿Estas loca?- cuestionó molesta. -¿Y exponerte de esa forma?- se puso de pie con violencia y me miró con reprobación.

-¡No!- grité encolerizada, alzando los brazos al aire. –No hay peligro, Emily.- dije más tranquila. –No correré ningún riesgo si Sam me ayuda.- estaba jugando sucio, pero era necesario.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó, sentándose de nuevo.

-Mantener la comunicación con algunos elementos, vigilancia cerca del lugar, un arma y repuestos de balas.- dije sin más. Ella me miró unos instantes y luego asintió.

-Yo hablaré con él.- y volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Me quedé en mi cuarto durante la cena. Escuchaba los argumentos que Sam usaba para apaciguar a su mujer sobre mi idea, pero no parecían surtir efecto. Emily es una persona muy dulce y suele apoyarme mucho, y esta vez, no fue la excepción.

Mientras ellos seguían enfrascados en su debate, me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama. El sueño me venció más pronto de lo que había imaginado, algo poco común en mí. Y no fue nada grato, para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Me encontraba de pie ante la pequeña casa en Forks que mis padres habían adquirido. Todo se veía cálido desde el exterior; era capaz de sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba del lugar aún desde el bosque. Y eso… eso solo trajo dolor a mi pecho._

_Vi mis manos, traslúcidas, como si fueran ajenas a mí. Entré a la casa sin darme cuenta, y escuché gritos en la parte superior. Algo había cambiado en la atmósfera, ya no era esa sensación de paz y armonía, ahora era miedo y rencor._

_Subí los escalones uno a uno, con una tranquilidad que me pareció agónica en esos instantes, hasta llegar finalmente a la planta alta. La luz de mi habitación llamó mi atención, y tuve que ir ahí primero, sabiendo que algo no andaba bien en todo aquello._

_Abrí la puerta con esfuerzo, ya que la chapa no cedía, y lo que vi me dejó helada completamente. Era mi cuarto, si, y la muchacha en la cama era…yo. Y un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome entrar en razón. _

_Me acerqué a mí misma (aunque era confuso decirlo de ese modo) y entonces, escuché la puerta cerrarse con violencia a mi espalda. Un hombre entraba, y la tortura comenzaba, lenta y dolorosa. _

_Avancé hacia atrás, temblando en sollozos que nadie sería capaz de oír en esos instantes, hasta que sentí la pared en mi espalda y me dejé caer al suelo. Mi cuerpo era ultrajado sin piedad por una bestia carente de sentimientos humanos. Y dolía, como si ocurriera de nuevo._

_Sentí mucho asco, pero era imposible que apartara los ojos de la escena. Esperaba a que acabara para huir, para reaccionar y marcharme, pero no podía. Estaba petrificada ante mi propio dolor. Y entonces, otro hombre entró y se hizo un cambio de…violador. Y yo estaba ausente, perdida en mis recuerdos. _

_Vi mis manos tomar el arma y apuntar con deliberada inseguridad a mi rival. Me veía decidida, pero sentía el miedo correr por cada vena. Iba a fallar, pero no. _

_Y todo se repitió. Salí corriendo del cuarto tras dispararle al segundo hombre, y fui a la habitación de mis padres. Mi padre estaba muerto y mi madre era ultrajada por dos "hombres"; esos no eran hombres._

_Y disparé. _

_¡Bella!- escuché que alguien me gritaba. Mi voz se quebró antes que contestara y rompí en sollozos de nuevo. Y de repente, todo se puso blanco._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bella!- gritó alguien de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, mientras sentía mis mejillas empapadas.

-Oh, Bella.- sollozó Emily cerca de mi cabeza, lo que me hizo pensar que Sam era quien me había estado llamando anteriormente. -¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con voz cariñosa y cargada de ansiedad.

-Sólo ha sido un _sueño_.- respondí vacilante, temerosa de saber que era real, aunque no dudaba de ello. –Un sueño.- repetí inconscientemente.

-No estás lista para esto, Bella.- murmuró Sam mirándome a los ojos una vez me senté en la cama. Genial, las tres de la mañana.

-Lo sé.- respondí, dejando a mis dos tutores sorprendidos. –Soñé con esa noche, y me vi vacilar con el arma en las manos.- hablaba más para mí, que para ellos en ese momento. –No puedo hacer nada hasta que tenga la seguridad de ganar.- y todo quedó en silencio.

-Te daré una pistola nueva, algo de alto alcance.- dijo Sam tras unos minutos. –Tendrás repuestos y mi permiso para cargarla todo el tiempo contigo.- mi rostro debía mostrar la confusión que me abrumaba. –Y… serás libre de practicar tus tiros.- una sonrisa se posó en mis labios al instante. Sam era lo máximo.

-Creo que Jacob es hábil con las armas.- canturreó Emily. –Él y la pandilla van de casa con frecuencia. Adoran hacer eso.- se encogió de hombros dubitativa.

-Gracias, a ambos.- sonreí suavemente. La mejor sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se hubieron ido, y sabiendo que no podría dormirme de nuevo, me quedé ahí sentada, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Esperaba volver a casa pronto y acomodar todo como antes, aunque ahora faltarían dos personas en ella. Llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro y sequé las traicioneras lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Y esperé, esperé al amanecer para prepararme e irme al colegio media hora antes de la entrada.

Y ese día no fue distinto al anterior. No estuve presente –mentalmente- en ninguna de mis primeras clases. Y a la hora del almuerzo, me senté en la misma mesa, mientras Alice Cullen me estudiaba desde la mesa continua.

Hoy vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negra, ajustado y sencillo; una blusa roja, sin mangas y sin dibujo; y sobre esta, una chaqueta del mismo estilo que el pantalón; así como botas de tacón. Mi cabello caía suelto, y mi maquillaje era leve. Aún así, parecía que la menos de los Cullen no parecía satisfecha, había oído que era fan de la moda; estaba obsesionada con el buen vestir.

-Hey, nena.- la voz de Jacob Black, y su brazo sobre mis hombros, me sacó de mis pensamientos. -¿Qué tal tu vida, princesa?- sus amigos me observaron descaradamente, desnudándome –para variar- con la mirada.

-Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí.- dije en tono sensual, provocando que Quil escupiera su refresco sobre la mesa y todos me miraron con asombro.

Escuché al grandulón, ese tal Emmett, toser después de que se atragantara con su refresco. Miré de reojo a la mesa de enseguida, aquella ocupada por los Cullen, y noté los rostros vacilantes de todos ellos. Sonreí inconscientemente.

-Te dije que ibas a caer, Bella.- canturreó en tono arrogante. Sonreí de nuevo. Él suspiró. –Bien, ahora dime qué necesitas.- ¡Bah! Jacob no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta.

-Sam te lo explicara en la comisaría, así que más te vale ir a verlo.- él se rió.

-¿Qué ganaré yo?- preguntó al ponerse serio de nuevo.

-Mi cercanía debería bastarte.- dije divertida.

-¿Y si quiero algo más?- sus ojos se dirigieron sin pudor a mi cuerpo.

-Con un poco de suerte, la paga podría ser… suficiente.- él vaciló ante eso.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?- Me reí y se quedó hecho piedra. Me escapé antes de responder a esa pregunta.

No iba a caer tan fácil con Jacob Black, antes muerta que acabar con un patán. Pero era la única forma de manejarlo a mi antojo.

Y salí de la cafetería, con la mente en todo sitio menos en aquél que me apresaba en esos momentos. Me sentía como un fantasma, como el mismo espíritu traslúcido que había invadido mis sueños aquella madrugada…

* * *

Bien, pueden matarme si es lo que realmente desean. ¡Bah! Las hago esperar por dos meses (?) y, ¿esto es todo lo que reciben? Es un capítulo de relleno. I know. Pero será de utilidad en un futuro no muy lejano, espero. Lamento haber tardado tanto, soy patética al excusarme, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? En fin. A más tardar el domingo colgaré el siguiente capítulo de "As de Corazones". ¡Ya trabajo en él! Pff, que desesperado se escucha eso.

Gracias por leerme y comentarme, sobretodo esto último. Realmente aprecio sus R&R.

Besos de Sangre!!


	5. Tiro al Blanco

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 4. Tiro al blanco.**

Bella POV

El resto de la semana pasó entre aburridas clases y curiosas miradas de la mesa de Edward Cullen y su familia. Ninguno de ellos habló conmigo, a pesar que Edward se sentaba a mi lado cada clase de biología. Algo parecía haberlos molestado, pues solían murmurar entre ellos o mirarme de forma indiferente al pasar a su lado. El único que parecía tranquilo y sin rastro de odio hacia mi persona era el chico rubio; quien solía dedicarme una sonrisa cálida al verme.

Jacob y sus amigos no se habían despegado de mí en esos días y, aunque cueste admitirlo, no hice nada para evitarlo. Jake, como me había pedido que lo llamara mientras _estuviéramos juntos, _tenía una puntería excelente; así que él se encargaría de enseñarme a usar un arma, con la condición única de que jamás la usaría en su contra. Yo había aceptado eso, aunque si tenía oportunidad no dudaría en romper mi promesa…

El sábado llegó demasiado lento (a mi ver), pues me encontraba ansiosa por ser entrenada. Sam había logrado que nos dejaran ensayar mis tiros en el mismo sitio que eran entrenados los policías de Seattle. Mi desesperación era evidente mientras desayunaba en la mesa de los Uley, y se incrementó al ver el auto blanco del chico Black llegar a la pequeña casa donde permanecía.

Subí al vehículo sin decir una sola palabra, consciente de que esta práctica me daría un poco de tranquilidad. Sabía que un día no bastaría para cumplir con el firme propósito por el que había optado; sin embargo, no podía dejar de considerar lo cerca que estaría de conseguir mi objetivo una vez tuviera el arma entre mis manos.

La tarde se esfumó en un segundo. Cada vez que tiraba del gatillo sentía una descarga de adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Imaginaba a mi presa, indefensa, bajo mis pies. Sentía asco al recordar cada suceso acontecido aquella noche, y eso me motivaba a no fallar, a dar siempre en el blanco.

Y sin darme cuenta, el fin de semana se acabó y tuve que volver al colegio.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana llegué media hora antes de lo acostumbrado al colegio, dejándome eso unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes del sonar de la campana. Quería pensar un poco y eso, dada la gran cantidad de movimiento en La Push, parecía imposible desde mi cómodo hogar.

Lamentablemente, al llegar no estaba sola. El flamante convertible de los hermanos Hale se encontraba estacionado en el lugar habitual, lo que me hizo sentir realmente frustrada. Sin embargo, solo vi al chico rubio parado junto al auto. La hermosa rubia no estaba ahí, algo realmente extraño.

Salí de mi coche y me quedé de pie al lado de la puerta del conductor. Los ojos azules del chico Hale impactaron con los míos, a pesar de haber entre nosotros una distancia significante. El poder en esos orbes parecidos al cielo era descomunal y por un momento me sentí indefensa ante su presencia.

Caminé lentamente en su dirección, consciente del riesgo que corría al acercarme tanto a los chicos. Y tal vez fue la vacilación en mis últimos pasos el impulso que lo llevó a encontrarme a mitad del camino.

-Hola.- pronunció suavemente, recargándose en la parte trasera de su auto. –Soy Jasper Hale. Es un gusto conocerte…-

-Bella Swan.- lo interrumpí, al tiempo que estrechaba suavemente su mano. –Un gusto, Jasper.- una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios.

-Haz llegado temprano, ¿no?- dijo suavemente, contemplando las suaves nubes que cubrían el siempre sombrío pueblo de Forks.

-Y tú estás solo.- susurré en respuesta. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, para luego sonreír. Era increíble como había surgido de pronto una conexión casi mágica. Sentía que Jasper podría ser alguien importante en mi vida, a pesar de solo haber intercambiado un par de palabras con él.

-¿Qué se siente ser la chica nueva?- preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio. Me senté sobre la cajuela del vehículo rojo, cruzando las piernas y sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Siendo sincera, es un verdadero asco.- él se rió angelicalmente. –Todo el mundo te mira, todos quieren escucharte, todo mundo desea hablar de ti.- asintió, dándome la razón en eso. –Es tan estúpido.-

-Recuerdo cuando fuimos los nuevos. Cinco chicos en un mismo año.- comentó de forma distraída. –Y luego se dieron cuenta que existían dos parejas dentro de ese grupo.- una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Debe haber sido todo un acontecimiento.- ambos sonreímos, pero el momento no duraría mucho. Tres autos que ambos conocíamos muy bien llegaron en ese momento. Y me sentí atrapada cuando el coche amarillo de la duendecilla y el famoso Volvo plateado se estacionaron a los costados del convertible. El auto blanco de Jacob se detuvo junto al mío, permitiéndome verlo a él y a sus amigos descender del auto y clavar su vista en mi compañero.

-Creo que tu novio ha llegado.- susurró Jasper al ver a los chicos.

-No es mi novio.- respondí estando segura de la mueca en mi rostro. Y debió ser divertida, porque él se rió.

El resto del grupo de Jasper se acercó y de un salto bajé de la cajuela. Todos los recién llegados me miraron con desconcierto y no me quedó otra más que ofrecer un "Buenos días" y dejar que Jacob me llevara de la mano el resto del camino.

* * *

Mis primeras clases fueron muy aburridas. No fue hasta el descanso que pude pensar en el fin de semana tan corto que había vivido. Al llegar a la cafetería había poca gente, pues en el gimnasio había audiciones de animadoras y la mayoría de los alumnos habían optado por ir a observar a las chicas en falditas.

La mesa de a lado estaba ocupada por las cinco personas de siempre. Cuando me senté, con mi botella habitual de agua, Jasper me sonrió. Me desconcertaba un poco su amabilidad, ya que el resto de sus amigos parecían odiarme. Incluso su novia me miraba con una curiosidad un tanto extraña. Quizás le había molestado mi cercanía con su chico.

No estaba muy segura de nada.

-Bella.- escuché a Alice llamarme, pero en el momento en que giré a mirarla sonó mi móvil. Me disculpé con una sonrisa y respondí ahí mismo. La voz de Sam me recibió con cierto temor.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté alarmada, incapaz de creer lo que decía. –No puede ser verdad.- repuse ante la noticia. –Yo… Pasaré por la estación en cuanto salga del colegio. Quiero ir con ella…- Escuché las negativas de Sam un rato más antes de cortarlo. –Quiero hacerlo…- Y la llamada acabó.

No me había dado cuenta del momento en que cerré la mano hasta que pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la mesa. La fuerza puesta en ese simple movimiento había logrado que me lastimara con mis propias uñas, pero no esperaba nada. La noticia era terrible.

Una niña de solo catorce años había sido atacada por unos hombres al salir de una librería en Port Angeles. Las pruebas confirmaban que se trataba del mismo sujeto que había destrozado mi familia. La pequeña estaba terriblemente mal, había sido golpeada y violada con una agresividad inhumana. Si lograba sobrevivir sería incapaz de tener hijos y debería someterse a varias cirugías para corregir la desfiguración en su rostro infantil.

La impotencia llenó mis sentidos y quise gritar, pero no tenía voz para ello. Por un momento me permití recordar esa horrible noche, dispuesta a buscar fuerza para continuar. Y volví a vivir todo de modo vertiginoso. Escuchaba la voz de ese sujeto murmurar cosas en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. Y la furia brilló en mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, muñeca?- pregunto una voz en ese momento. Al tiempo que esas mismas palabras eran recordadas por mi mente. Lo mismo había preguntado aquél tipo cuando lloré al sentir su intromisión. Me puse de pie de un solo movimiento y llevé mi mano a un costado, aún sobre la tela de mi falda.

Jacob y sus amigos se quedaron hechos piedra al ver el movimiento. El grandulón de la mesa de a lado silbó en ese momento, despertándome de mi pesadilla.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Jacob, apartando mis manos del costado. -¿Te sientes bien?- tomé un sorbo de agua e intenté calmarme. Era imposible.

-Quiero que salgamos esta tarde.- susurré despacio. –Llevame a Seattle.- Jacob negó con la cabeza. –Por favor.-

-No puedo, Bella.- se arrodilló a mi lado, clavando sus ojos negros en los míos. –Hoy no.- Suspiré resignada. –Dámela.- dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano.

-No.- permaneció así algunos segundos, pero al final se rindió. No iba a entregarle el arma por nada del mundo.

La campana sonó de nuevo, anunciando la entrada a clases. Me dirigí a mi salón, vacilante. Sentía pena por esa indefensa criatura, pero era más el odio que albergaba por ese monstruo que nos había lastimado. Y no pude concentrarme en nada más.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz que no escuchaba en días. Me giré en dirección de Edward Cullen, quien me sometía a un ligero escrutinio durante la clase de Biología. Asentí sin prestar mucha atención a su pregunta en realidad. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- dijo después, captando por un momento mi atención. Asentí de nuevo.

El resto de la clase no volví a escucharlo. Y en parte, deseaba que así fuera. Su voz de terciopelo lograba darme un poco de paz, aunque no lo suficiente. La presencia de Jasper era relajante, pero me asustaba empezar a suavizarme.

Debía ser fuerte, capaz de defender lo que intentaban robarme. Vengar a las personas que tanto amaba y que ya no estaban a mi lado. Y ese pequeño grupo parecía dispuesto a interponerse. Saliendo del instituto choqué con Jasper de nuevo.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí que me fallaban las piernas. Era como si el joven Hale pudiera ver a través de mí. Mis emociones parecían descontrolarse ante su cercanía y, aunque llegue a sonar contradictorio, eso lograba tranquilizarme.

Deseaba contarle lo que había sucedido y, entre todo lo que ocurría, eso fue lo que más me asustó. No sabía nada de él ni de su vida. Y, sin embargo, yo deseaba contarle todo de la mía. Parecía algo estúpido, pero muy en el fondo de mi ser sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Alguien de confianza. Alguien que no intentara decirme que eran mis nervios. No quería otro psicólogo, quería un amigo. Y deseaba con desesperación decirle a alguien, tener ayuda, pero no podía permitírmelo aún. No. Primero debía enfocarme en capturar al idiota que me obligó a madurar antes de tiempo.

-Ten cuidado, Isabella.- susurró Jasper antes de esfumarse. Me quedé quieta en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Contemplando su figura reunirse con los demás y perderse una vez fuera del estacionamiento. Y luego retomé mi camino.

* * *

Miré su rostro con dolor. La pequeña acababa de salir de otra cirugía. Su carita estaba oculta tras algunas vendas, pero aún así era capaz de ver los moretones en él. Su cuerpo parecía de vidrio en ese momento, como si fuera a romperse si la tocaba. Tan frágil.

Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al contemplarla moverse. Llorar suavemente entre sueños que debían ser pesadillas. Y su mano se aferró con fuerza a la sábana. Intentó decir algo, pero le fue imposible.

Nuestras manos se encontraron en ese momento y la sujeté con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. –Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.- ella pareció tranquilizarse, pues su llanto cesó.

-Isabella.- la voz grave de Sam atrajo mi atención. –Ven un momento.- le prometí a la pequeña volver tan pronto me fuera posible. Y salí al pasillo con mi nuevo tutor.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté mientras sacaba las lágrimas de mi rostro. -¿Se pondrá mejor?- cuestioné tan pronto tuve oportunidad.

-La niña no estaba sola.- susurró tristemente. –Iba con su madre, el único familiar que tiene.- lo miré sin entender. –Fue atacada también.- el mundo se me vino abajo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunté rápidamente.

-Acaba de fallecer.- la respuesta me dejó sin aliento. Me llevé una mano al pecho y dejé que mi espalda chocara con la pared. –La niña está sola.- "Igual que yo", fue lo único que pensé.

-Yo… Yo me haré cargo de ella.- Sam me miró sin entender. –Pagaré el hospital y los gastos del funeral de la madre. Cuidaré de ella… Yo…-

-Isabela, no puedes.- me interrumpió él. –Eres una niña.- intenté responder, pero no encontré palabras para ello.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome impotente una vez más. Dejé que mi cuerpo resbalara hasta el piso. Y me quedé ahí, con la vista clavada en la cama donde descansaba esa pobre chiquilla.

* * *

-Pobre niña.- escuché a Alice Brando susurrar durante el almuerzo al día siguiente. –Mira que sufrir tanto.- mi mente conectó de inmediato las palabras con la imagen de la pequeña.

-Y la policía no es capaz de encontrar a los culpables.- respondió Rosalie, mofándose de los esfuerzos de los cuerpos de oficiales. –Deberían ponerse a trabajar.-

Estampé la botella de agua contra la mesa y los cinco se giraron a verme.

-No deberías hablar así de esos hombres, niña.- la mirada de Rosalie cambió de asombro a ira en ese momento.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú?- preguntó enojada. –Ah, lo olvidaba. Eres hija de uno de esos incompetentes.- su sonrisa triunfal me sacó de quicio.

-No te atrevas a llamar de ese modo a mi padre.- una punzada de dolor impactó en todo mi ser. –Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasa.-

-¿Y tú si?- respondió. -¿Acaso sientes lástima por la niña esta?- me lanzó el periódico, donde pude ver la foto de la pequeña. Lo tomé con manos temblorosas y delineé sus facciones tan lindas. No podía creer que le hubieran hecho tanto daño.

-¿Acaso tú puedes sentir algo?- la rubia se puso de pie, dispuesta a abofetearme de ser posible. Los chicos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y Alice se interpuso entre ambas. –Esta niña no estaba sola cuando fue agredida, iba con su madre.- todos me miraron en silencio. –Su madre está muerta y ella no será capaz de tener hijos, eso si es que vive.- no me había dado cuenta que lágrimas mojaban mi rostro. –Y tú te atreves a burlarte.- negué con la cabeza. –Es por ti por quien debo sentir lástima, no por ella.- lancé el periódico a su mesa y me marché.

Me encaminé al estacionamiento, incapaz de volver a clases. Alguien me seguía, pero no deseba voltear. Sin embargo, esa persona me dio alcance y sujetó mi muñeca. Me detuve, aún sin girarme.

-Perdona a Rosalie, es algo imprudente.- la suave voz de Edward Cullen me recibió en ese momento.

-No es necesario que te disculpes en su nombre.- comenté como respuesta.

-Has visto a la niña, ¿verdad?- su pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Me giré lentamente, fijando mis ojos en los suyos. -¿Lo has hecho?- asentí sin decir nada. –Eres una persona muy dulce, Bella.- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios al recordar la vez que mi madre dijo eso.

-Tenía mucho sin escuchar eso.- susurré, incapaz de seguir manteniéndome firme.

-¿Irás de nuevo?- asentí tristemente. -¿Puedo llevarte?- él debió notar la sorpresa en mis ojos. –Me gustaría hacer algo por ella. Lo que sea.- una diminuta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi rostro y, aunque sabía que era un grave error, le cedí las llaves de mi coche, dispuestos a encaminarnos rumbo al hospital.


	6. Comprensión

_¡Hola a todos! Mi más sincero agradecimiento a todas aquellas personitas que han leído la acrualización de este fic y se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un comentaro. ¡Gracias!_

_He estado ausente mucho tiempo, pero una vez que decido regresar al mundo del fanfic nadie puede detenerme. Es por esto que los invito a leer As de Corazones, Amor de Verano y Cruz de Navajas, mis otros trabajos. Informo de antemano que, aunque no debería ser así, me centraré al 100 en este fic. _

_Diamantes & Esmeraldas tiene un capítulo más ya listo, que subiré la semana que viene. Estaré trabajando en él de forma total, para luego continuar con otro que creo será Cruz de Navajas (al que le faltan siete capítulos). Aún así, extiendo la invitación como ya dije. Me gustaría saber que opinan de mis fics y los últimos capítulos que subí.  
_

**

* * *

Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 5. Otra cara.**

**Bella POV**

Edward me seguía sin decir palabra por los inmaculados pasillos del hospital de Forks. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. En este momento todo parecía una visita de rutina, pero ambos éramos conscientes de algo distinto.

La puerta de la habitación de la niña estaba cerrada y no entendí el motivo. Tocamos una, dos, tres veces; finalmente ésta se abrió. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules profundos clavó su mirada en nosotros, para luego sonreír.

-Edward, ¿no deberías estar en el instituto?- preguntó a mi acompañante. Miré al aludido con la interrogante pintada en mi rostro, o eso imaginaba.

-Debería, pero no lo estoy.- respondió divertido.

-Ya me di cuenta, hijo.- mi boca se abrió ligeramente ante la noticia. El hombre ante mí era el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen, un viejo amigo de Charlie. Mi corazón se oprimió ante lo que se avecinaba. -¿Vienen a ver a Liz?- cuestionó mirándome fijamente. Asentí tristemente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunté en un susurro. -¿Ha ido a cirugía de nuevo?- él negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no?- pregunté encolerizada. –Tenía programada una esta mañana.- entré a la habitación y me acerqué a la cama.

La pequeña estaba sedada, pero seguía notándose el dolor en sus facciones. Tomé su mano entre las mías, deseando que eso no hubiera pasado. Quizás, y estaba segura de ello, si no hubiera sido tan débil la noche que atacaron mi casa, ella estaría bien. Podría haber acertado mis tiros y acabar con todo el grupo.

-Sé que debía entrar a quirófano.- respondió Carlisle Cullen tras de mí. No me giré a mirarlo. –Pero el hospital no puede con los gastos.- me tensé al instante.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, doctor?- Edward me miraba con asombro. –El hospital no atenderá adecuadamente a esta niña porque no hay gente que pague por ello.- sus ojos brillaron con tristeza, pero asintió suavemente.

-Es un pueblo chico y nadie nos ha autorizado…- se detuvo al verme revolver mi bolsa.

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitan?- pregunté mientras apoyaba el bolígrafo en la chequera. Padre e hijo se miraron una y otra vez, aumentando mi impaciencia. -¿Cuánto, doctor?- Carlisle vaciló al citar una cantidad. Y no era nada comparado con lo que me habían dejado mis padres.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Carlisle al ver el cheque.

-Cualquier otro gasto que haya, cárguelo a mi cuenta.- respondí a su pregunta sin duda alguna. –Y yo me hago responsable de ella a partir de este momento.- Carlisle sonrió.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó al reparar en el nombre escrito. -¿La hija de Charlie?- la sonrisa en mis labios se congeló. –Ahora entiendo todo.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. –Eres tan dulce y generosa como tus padres. Deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.-

-Lo están.- susurré.

* * *

-Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste, Isabella.- pronunció Edward una vez subimos al coche. –Me tomaste por sorpresa.- su sonrisa torcida me dejó tonta unos instantes.

-Me agradó conocer a tu padre. Aunque talvez no fueron las condiciones adecuadas.- en parte era cierto. Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a Carlisle Cullen y sus recuerdos en compañía de mi progenitor; sin embargo, me había demostrado ser una persona extremadamente dedicada y con un gran corazón. El médico perfecto para sacar adelante a Liz.

-Tal vez ahora puedas acompañarnos a cenar.- comentó de forma distraída. –Alice nos dijo que te había invitado antes.- asentí ante sus palabras.

-No estoy segura de poder asistir. No me sentiría muy cómoda.- él sonrió, pero un ápice de tristeza se asomó a sus ojos. –Lo siento.- asintió, y así murió la conversación.

Seguimos el camino hasta estar cerca de su casa, donde me cedió el lugar del conductor y nos separamos. Volví a casa de Emily con noticias del progreso de la pequeña, lo que logró alegrar a mi amiga un poco. Sam no se molestó cuando le conté lo ocurrido en el hospital, incluso se vio complacido ante mi evidente deseo de ayudar.

Los siguientes días pasaron inadvertidos. Solía ir a visitar a Liz cada tarde. Mejoraba notablemente, aunque aún no estuviera despierta. Deseaba verla abrir los ojos, aunque eso la devolviera al mundo real. Sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda, y yo estaba dispuesta a dársela.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana no hubo clases debido a una reunión de profesores, aunque eso no nos fue avisado con anterioridad, por lo que tuvimos que asistir de todas formas. Había decidido permanecer en la cafetería leyendo un poco, dado que la mayoría se encontraba fuera de ese lugar, convirtiéndolo en el lugar perfecto para estar tranquila.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me alertó de la llegada de nuevas personas. Levanté la mirada de mi novela y choqué con los orbes azules de Jasper Hale. Venía con su familia, pero no los acompañó a sentarse en la mesa a mi lado, sino que tomó asiento frente a mí.

-Hola, Isabella.- saludó tan pronto se sentó. Me ofreció un par de galletas que acepté de buena gana. –Carlisle nos contó lo acontecido en el hospital el otro día.- lo miré con curiosidad. –Rosalie estaba muy avergonzada por su comportamiento.- asentí y miré suavemente a la rubia, nunca me miró.

-Debería estarlo.- repuse aún molesta con ella. –Me gustaría que se pusiera en el lugar de cualquiera involucrado de forma directa.- Jasper asintió.

-¿Qué tan involucrada estás tú?- me preguntó seriamente. Mis nervios crecieron. Se me trabaron las palabras y balbuceé un poco antes de ser capaz de ordenar mis pensamientos.

-Más de lo que quisiera.- dije apenas recuperé el habla. –Mi padre es policía, ¿recuerdas?- agregué tan pronto reparé en el error. –Y no es justo lo que ocurre.- no sabía qué decir, y él pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué decidiste encargarte de esa niña?- la pregunta no parecía en extremo alarmante, pero algo me decía que Jasper intentaba unir cabos sueltos en mi historia.

-Porque no tiene a nadie más.- respondí desafiante.

-¿Y por qué de ella?- repuso a la defensiva. –Hay cientos de personas solas…- entendía el punto.

-¿Debo tener una razón?- pregunté al fin, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta distinta a la identificación que sentía al verla. Él negó. –No lo sé, Jasper.- dije vacilante. –Solo quise hacerlo, ¿acaso es algo malo?- debió notar la incomodidad que sentía, porque se apresuró a negar y sonreír de esa forma que me hacía sentir mejor.

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, sin dejar de mirarnos. Sus ojos mostraban una comprensión absoluta, como si solo reafirmara una teoría. Y estaba segura que así era. Jasper Hale sabía la historia real sin necesidad de haberla escuchado de mis labios. Estaba cien por ciento segura que entendía que esa niña y yo habíamos sido dañadas del mismo modo, aunque dudaba que imaginara la muerte de mis padres.

Jasper Hale me estaba diciendo en silencio que podía confiar en él, pero mi mente gritaba que aún no era tiempo. Y él sabía que no estaba lista para explicar nada a nadie. Nos dedicamos otra sonrisa y luego él volvió con los suyos, permitiéndome regresar a mi libro.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la mañana que Jasper intentó interrogarme. Dos semanas en las que había practicado lo suficiente como para acertar a un blanco en movimiento con los ojos cerrados. La dedicación que había puesto a mi misión me permitió mejorar de un día para otro. Me sentía lista para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, pero no tenía idea que me enfrentaría a algo mucho más grande que yo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que esos hombres habían entrado a nuestra casa y algunas dudas comenzaban a llenar mi mente. Esa tarde me devolverían la casa, por fin, después de semanas de investigación y recolección de pruebas. Pero, algo andaba mal.

Sam había salido muy temprano hacia la jefatura, y Emily salió al mercado a penas bajé a desayunar. Ambos conscientes que me marcharía ese mismo día. La noche anterior habíamos subido la maleta al auto, dispuesta a encaminarme a mi casa tan pronto terminaran las clases del día.

Me senté a la mesa, sabiendo que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para irme a la escuela. Me serví un jugo natural y algo ligero, pero mi estómago no lo recibió de beuna gana. Corrí tan rápido como me fue posible al baño. Estaba mareada y con náuseas. Me temblaban las piernas y mi cerebro comenzó a sacar cuentas a gran velocidad. No era posible. No debía serlo.

Salí de la casa tan pronto me creí capaz de conducir. Llegué a una farmacia cercana y compré un test de embarazo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no estuviera relacionado con lo que pasaba en ese momento. La vendedora me miró con recelo, algo molesta por el producto que necesitaba. Me permitió realizar la prueba en el baño del establecimiento, y el resultado me quitó el aliento.

Positivo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

La mañana estaba sombría. No tardaría mucho antes de iniciar a llover. Nos encontrábamos desayunando en el comedor familiar, sin decir nada. Todo en silencio, hasta que Jasper decidió romperlo.

-¿Cómo sigue la pequeña?- preguntó a mi padre, quien se había convertido, a petición de Isabella, en el médico personal de Liz.

-Ha mejorado bastante, pero aún no podemos mantenerla despierta.- nadie agregó nada, y mi padre continuó. –Isabella ha estado a su lado cada día. Es una niña realmente asombrosa.- la sonrisa de Jasper era enorme, radiante.

-Lo sé.- respondió. Alice me miró con cierta molestia pintada en sus facciones. Nadie lograba entender el comportamiento de Jasper hacia Isabella.

Siempre que la veía avanzaba hacia ella y, de no ser así, se quedaba mirándola. Alice comenzaba a sentirse celosa, pues su novio hablaba de temas que la involucraran con mucha frecuencia. Rosalie permanecía en silencio, aún molesta por la discusión sin sentido que ambas habían mantenido aquella mañana. Emmett estaba interesado en conocer a la nombrada, pues parecía algo desafiante.

Y yo, bueno, estaba molesto con Jasper. Isabella parecía feliz al estar con él, y yo deseaba estar en los zapatos del rubio para hablar con ella. Frecuentemente Emmett decía que eran celos. Y estaba comenzando a creer que era verdad.

-¿Qué te traes con Isabella Swan?- le pregunté tan pronto estuvimos solos. Él cerró su casillero y me miró con un poco de diversión. -¿Qué no tienes una novia por la cual babear?-

-No hay ninguna relación entre lo que has dicho.- respondió tajante. –Amo a Alice, pero siento un gran cariño por Isabella.- lo miré desafiante. –No entiendo que pretendes conseguir con esto, Edward, pero si lo que buscas es que te diga si me gusta, la respuesta es no.- suspiré agradecido.

-Siento esto, Jasper.- dije resignado. –Pero me molesta que no me deje acercarme como lo haces tú.-

-Dale un poco de tiempo, Edward.- me dijo, apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Se marchó a penas sonó la campana y me quedé estático en mi lugar.

Deseaba poder acercarme a Isabella Swan con desesperación. Una parte de mí estaba segura de que no solo era por curiosidad. La hija del jefe de policía había captado mi atención desde el primer momento en que la vi bajar del coche. Lo sabía, aunque me costaba admitirlo en voz alta, estaba enamorado de Isabella. Había logrado atraparme con su carácter fuerte y su personalidad desafiante.

Y cuando por fin logré darme cuenta de ello, la vi cruzar el umbral de la entrada y caminar en mi dirección. Se detuvo frente a su casillero y pude notar leves temblores en su cuerpo.

-Isabella.- sus orbes chocolate impactaron con las mías y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lágrimas que partían mi corazón. Di un paso al frente para acercarme, pero lo que ella hizo me dejó sin aliento. Isabella dejó caer su bolso al suelo y se refugió en mi pecho, mientras lloraba amargamente.

Varios estudiantes pasaron junto a nosotros murmurando cosas que no tenían importancia. Isabella Swan estaba sosteniendo una pelea interna entre mis brazos y me alegraba haber estado ahí para ella. Su llanto cesó un tiempo después, pero no por la tranquilidad que deseaba darle, sino porque había colapsado.

Isabella Swan se había desmayado, provocando que los nervios me traicionaran y fuera incapaz de hacer algo. Llamé a Jasper al celular y me alcanzó en la enfermería lo más pronto que le fue posible. La enfermera intento escudarse diciendo que nuestra compañera había dormido mal. Los tres sabíamos que había algo más.

Jasper me ayudó a llevarla a su casa, pues ambos sabíamos cuál era la casa del jefe Swan. El cuerpo aún inconsciente de Isabella descansaba en mis brazos mientras Jasper conducía el volvo. No fue hasta que cruzamos el umbral de la puerta que ella abrió los ojos, alarmada.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó asustada.

-Te trajimos a casa, Isabella.- le susurré suavemente y la puse de pie, sosteniéndola por la cintura todavía. Jasper encendió la luz y ambos nos quedamos sin aliento ante el desastre en la pequeña casa.

Isabella se apartó de golpe de mi abrazo y caminó vacilante, subiendo las escaleras. La seguimos intrigados, mirando las bandas amarillas que la policía solía colocar cuando nadie debía entrar a una zona en investigación. Ella siguió caminando, en silencio. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y vi su mano temblar al girar la perilla.

Jasper y yo contuvimos el aliento al ver la alfombra y las sábanas que cubrían la cama manchadas con sangre. Manchas que, aunque no eran recientes, eran obvias. Isabella gimoteó, dejándose caer en el interior de la habitación. Jasper se acercó a ella y la abrazó, siendo ella quien se aferró a su camisa. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, saliendo del cuarto y, en ese momento creí ser capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido en casa de los Swan.

La habitación de Isabella permanecía aún cerrada, pero no me detuve ante ello. Giré la chapa y entré en ella, olvidándome de la actitud de caballero que siempre me había caracterizado. Era un desorden total, manchas por todos lados. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí de pie, pegado a la pared, intentando asimilarlo todo. Isabella apareció en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Isabella me devolvió al mundo real.

-Solo quería…ver…- Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué había entrado a ese cuarto.

-No deberías haber abierto la puerta.- dijo molesta, caminando hacia mí. -¿Quién te crees para invadir mi privacidad?- impactó su mano en mi mejilla, encolerizada.

La observé un momento. Nunca la había visto más hermosa. Quizás porque había visto más de una cara de esa chica durante los últimos días. Y el impulso fue más fuerte que la razón. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros, deslizando una mano por su espalda y pegándola a mi pecho.

Mis labios atraparon los suyos en el beso que tanto deseaba. Opuso resistencia, empujándome con sus manos, pero pronto se rindió al contacto y se aferró a mi camisa. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse algo temerosos en conjunto con los míos.

Isabella Swan nunca había estado más vulnerable, y lamentaba aprovecharme de eso. Sin embargo, algo me indicaba que esta era una oportunidad única. Y no iba a desaprobecharla.


	7. Confusiones

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 6. Confusiones. **

Bella POV

Los labios de Edward Cullen se movían contra los míos a un ritmo lento. Una parte de mí sabía que no era correcto, pero había algo en el chico de orbes esmeraldas que me había atraído a él desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Por días me había esforzado para no acercarme a él, no interferir en su vida cotidiana, pero el destino parecía terco al empeñarse en juntarnos en las situaciones menos creíbles. Edward me gustaba de un modo que pensé jamás sería posible. Era muy dulce cuando se lo proponía, pero también dueño de un carácter fuerte y decidido.

No quería otro chico en mi vida, no desde lo de mi ex novio. Y tampoco creía posible estar en una relación después de haber sido abusada por dos hombres inhumanos. Sin embargo, eran mis manos las que no deseaban desprenderse de la camisa azul de Edward, y eran mis labios los que se rehusaban a abandonar los suyos aunque solo fuera un momento.

Jasper tosió al entrar en la habitación. Lo que nos obligó a separarnos avergonzados. Miré a Edward de reojo, estaba un poco rojo; Jasper sonreía divertido, como si eso lo hubiera sabido también. Bajé la mirada, clavándola en el piso. Me sentía tan confundida. Una parte quería ser feliz y la otra deseaba encerrarse en la desesperación habitual.

-Isabella, ¿estás lista para hablar?- la voz suave de Jasper me obligó a contemplarlo. Él sabía todo, pero deseaba escucharlo de mis propios labios.

-¿Qué quieres oír, Jasper?- cuestioné con cierto miedo. Me sentía débil, expuesta, vulnerable.

-¿Dónde están tus padres, Bella?- el diminutivo de mi nombre llamó la atención de Edward.

-No están.- respondí firme. –Han salido de viaje y…- Jasper me pidió que fuera sincera. -¿Por qué?-

-Quiero ayudarte, Bella.- sujetó mi mentón con su mano. –Dime qué pasó.-

Una pelea en mi interior dio inicio. Como podría decirle todo dada la ocasión. No era el momento ni el lugar indicado. No estaba lista, pero… Debía hacerlo…

-Mi padre fue asesinado.- dije entre lágrimas. –Unos tipos entraron a la casa a robar, le dispararon.- Jasper asintió. –Mi madre se suicidó a los días. No podía soportarlo.- continué. –Me estuve quedando con unos amigos mientras se investigaba el caso…- Edward sujetó mi mano, dándome ánimos para continuar. –Nadie debía enterarse aún. No hasta que todo se resuelva.-

-Lamentamos haberte estado presionando para la cena de bienvenida, Bella.- pronunció Jasper. No hizo más preguntas, lo que me obligó a sospechar que era todo lo que conocía. -¿Te sientes mejor?- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Asentí aún sin comprender. ¿Eso era todo lo que él sabía? Una corazonada me indicó que sí.

Jasper y Edward se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para ayudarme a recoger todo. Lo agradecí en lo más profundo de mi alma, pues de haberlo hecho sola no hubiera sido capaz de soportar tanto dolor. La familia del Dr. Cullen no sabría nada más. El mayor de los Hale creía haber conocido toda la historia, había relacionado mi decisión de ayudar a la pequeña porque yo también estaba sola, y no por el hecho de que ambas fuéramos violadas por el mismo animal.

Cuando se fueron, me desplomé en el sofá de la sala; el mismo donde Charlie se sentaba a mirar el televisor. Tenía claro que volver a casa sería difícil, pero era lo mejor. Posiblemente los criminales volverían a entrar si se daban cuenta que la hija del difunto jefe de policía estaba sola en ella.

Todo apuntaba a que pronto ocurriría eso, y entonces sería capaz de atraparlos. Ya no temía fallar al enfrentarlos, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba segura que esta guerra la ganaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo marchó mejor. Durante el almuerzo me senté con Edward y su familia por vez primera. Todos parecían comprender ahora lo que ocurría, aunque esa no era la verdad absoluta. Carlisle Cullen había mandado una disculpa a través de su sobrina, quien también pidió perdón por la insistencia del primer día.

Rosalie pareció más cómoda en mi presencia, sobretodo después de enterarse de la muerte de mis padres. Eran los únicos que lo sabían y, aunque fuera imprudente asegurarlo, no lo contarían a nadie más. Esa misma mañana Jacob y sus amigos habían hablado conmigo sobre Sam y Emily, que parecían un tanto preocupados por mi seguridad.

Emily estaba durmiendo mal de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que esos hombres entraran a la casa una segunda vez. La primera había logrado sobrevivir por instinto, esta vez podría no correr con la misma suerte. Aunque ambos sabían que estaba preparada y siempre cargaba un arma conmigo, no estarían tranquilos hasta que todo acabara.

Jacob y su pandilla se habían ofrecido a merodear por mi casa de vez en cuando y habíamos programado nuestros celulares para llamados de emergencia. No me agradaba la idea de tenerlos conmigo mucho rato, pero eso haría que mis amigos estuvieran mejor.

Saliendo de la escuela me dirigí al hospital. Liz había despertado unos minutos antes de mi llegada. Estaba sentada en la cama, mirando la comida que le había sido servida. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas blancas.

-Hola, cariño.- susurré tan pronto estuve cerca de ella. –Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.- me miró en silencio y luego apartó su mirada. –Liz, quiero ayudarte.- sujeté su mano con cuidado.

-Nadie me ha dicho que hago aquí.- gimoteó. -¿Dónde está mi madre?- mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Liz, escúchame con atención.- ella asintió. -¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?- sus ojos vertieron más gotas saladas. –Cuéntamelo.-

-Iba saliendo de la librería con mi mamá cuando unos tipos se acercaron a nosotras, eran tres o cuatro, no lo sé.- comenzó a sollozar. –Nos jalaron hacia un callejón.- lloró más fuerte. –Recuerdo el dolor…-

-Cariño, ellos te violaron.- Liz negó con la cabeza. –A ti y a tu madre.- aparté la mesita con comida y me senté en la cama, abrazándola. –Tu mami ya no está. Ella murió al llegar al hospital. Tú haz estado dormida durante muchos días.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó entre llantos.

-Yo he estado contigo todo el tiempo.- me miró con muchas dudas en su carita. –Yo me mudé hace poco más de dos meses a este pueblo. La primera noche que pasamos en nuestra nueva casa, unos hombres entraron a robar. Mi padre era el jefe de policía, venía a evitar ese tipo de actos.- ella se calmó un poco, prestando atención a mi relato. –Esos hombres le dispararon, matándolo. Eran como seis. Dos de ellos me violaron y otros dos a mi madre. Pude usar un arma para defenderme de ellos, pero no actué muy rápido.- algunas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?- me preguntó al poco tiempo.

-Tu mami y la mía están juntas.- le expliqué. –No soportó tanto dolor, sentirse tan sucia, la ausencia de mi padre.- sollocé suavemente. –Mi madre se suicidó.-

-Supongo que mi madre hubiera hecho lo mismo.- comentó entre lágrimas. –Papá murió hace mucho tiempo, y no hubiera soportado sentirse del modo que me siento ahora.-

-Liz, vamos a estar bien.- le dije, secándome las lágrimas. –Te lo prometo.-

-Bella, ¿por qué estás conmigo?- preguntó pasado un rato más.

-Porque deseo estarlo, Liz.- respondí. –Quiero que sigas adelante.- me dedicó una sonrisa rota.

-¿Cómo podré hacerlo?- mi sonrisa desapareció.

-Recordando a tus padres. Lo que ellos hubieran deseado para ti.- me miró con dudas. –Hay algo que debo explicarte, cariño.- asintió, mirando distraídamente en otra dirección. –Te lastimaron mucho, por lo que te hicieron varias cirugías. Es posible que no te reconozcas al mirarte al espejo.- intentó decir algo, pero no pudo. –Y lo más difícil de todo… Liz, no podrás tener bebés nunca.- lágrimas corrieron por su rostro de nuevo. –Sé que duele, pequeña, pero no pudieron hacer más…- su llanto terminó de romper mi corazón en diminutos fragmentos.

-¿Por qué?- gimoteó sin dejar de mirarme. Aferrándose al abrazo que le ofrecía.

-A veces es mejor así, Liz.- ella negó con la cabeza. –Yo estoy embarazada.- se apartó un poco para mirarme. –Estoy esperando un bebé del hombre que te hizo esto, cariño. Porque fue el mismo que me violó a mí.- me abrazó de nuevo, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

Era la primera persona que se enteraba de mi condición actual. Deseaba que las cosas no fueran de ese modo. Que ella pudiera tener una familia en el futuro y yo no tuviera que traer a un niño a este mundo. No aún. Pero así eran las cosas, y no había forma de cambiarlas.

Duramos bastante tiempo hablando sobre lo ocurrido. Dándonos apoyo una a la otra. Cuando ella logró recuperarse un poco y aceptó que su madre ya no estaba a su lado, apareció Carlisle Cullen para revisarla.

No tenía forma de explicarle lo acontecido, pero Liz le dijo que ya lo sabía todo. Y le pidió al doctor que le explicara todo lo que le habían hecho mientras dormía. Se mantuvo tranquila durante el rato que habló el médico y eso era una buena señal. Liz podría salir adelante. Y eso me hizo enormemente feliz.

-Gracias por todo, Bella.- susurró cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación.

-No hay de qué, Liz.- me acerqué a ella y besé su frente. –Vendré a verte mañana, ¿está bien?- asintió y se dispuso a dormir un poco. Estaba mucho mejor que antes.

A los días dejó el hospital y fue llevada a casa de Sam y Emily, quienes habían decidido hacerse cargo de ella a partir de ese momento.

* * *

El jueves por la tarde salí de compras con Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, quienes se empeñaron toda la semana en convencerme de ello. Opté por aceptar sus consejos y comprar cada prenda que me mostraron. No valía la pena discutir con ellas.

Edward había estado cerca de mí esos días. De vez en cuando me robaba un beso, lo que pronto alertó a la escuela de un nuevo romance. Jacob no pareció molestarse ni hacer un drama por ello, tenía entendido que había comenzado a salir con una amiga de la reserva, lo que me dejaba libre.

La noche siguiente saldría rumbo a Seattle, buscando a mis presas por vez primera. El plan había sido efectuado de modo que no hubiera fallos. Me haría pasar por una prostituta en una de las calles de los barrios sucios de la ciudad. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no estaría sola. Varías mujeres del cuerpo de oficiales estarían conmigo, capturando pervertidos. Nada podría salir mal de esa forma. O eso pensaba al hablar con ellas.

Edward POV

Las cosas con Bella no avanzaban del modo que había esperado. Aceptaba de buen modo los besos que le ofrecía o sostenía mi mano cuando tomaba la suya, pero no habíamos hablado nada sobre eso. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días o yo fuera otro más del montón.

Quería poder decir que ella era mi novia, la chica de mis sueños, pero me era imposible. Bella se comportaba de modo muy extraño. Últimamente había estado más callada y se había sentado sola durante el almuerzo de nuevo. Nos evadía constantemente y solo una vez aceptó la invitación de Alice y Rosalie para salir.

Cada mañana aparecía con un conjunto poco discreto. Estaba usando faldas más cortas y zapatos más altos. Alice parecía maravillarse por la habilidad de engatusar de Isabella, quien traía a la población masculina babeando tras ella. Sin embargo, eso comenzaba a molestarme. Su relación con el grupo de Jacob ahora parecía mejor. Los trataba más y parecía coquetearle a cada uno cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Como una mujerzuela. Estaba furioso por ello.

El viernes salimos a Seattle mi hermano, Jasper y yo. Fuimos a comprar algunas cosas por encargo de mi madre, pero de regreso Emmett decidió mostrarnos los peores callejones del poblado. No entendía el motivo que me había impulsado a tomar la calle donde todos sabíamos que había prostitutas, pero lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

-Ella me parece conocida.- dijo Emmett, señalando a una chica castaña parada en la esquina.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la imagen de mi Bella en esa situación. Frené en seco y me bajé del coche completamente furioso. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé del brazo. Su sonrisa traviesa se esfumó tan pronto me vio.

-Edward yo…- la empujé contra un auto estacionado. –Déjame explicarte…-

-¿Qué vas a explicarme?- le cuestioné echo una furia. -¿Por eso es que no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Por qué no te pago?- sus ojos se apagaron completamente y me reproché ese comentario.

Dos mujeres se acercaron y me sujetaron. Estaba tan molesto que no escuché nada de lo que dijeron hasta que sentí el frío metal de las esposas en mis muñecas. Una de ellas me mostró su placa de policía, para luego preguntarle a Bella si estaba bien.

-Por favor, déjenlo ir.- pidió Bella a la mujer. –Ha sido un mal entendido, Danna.- susurró rápidamente. –Él es mi novio. No tenía idea…- Las oficiales asintieron y me quitaron las esposas. –Lo siento, Edward.- aún podía notar el dolor en su voz.

-¿Qué está pasando, Bella?- le pregunté tan pronto tuve oportunidad.

-Estoy trabajando con la policía para atrapar a unos hombres.- me dijo despreocupadamente.

-Dime qué no vas tras los que violaron a esa niña.- ella desvió la mirada. –Dime qué no son ellos.- asintió sin mirarme. -¿Estás loca? Podrían hacerte daño.- negó con la cabeza. –Bella…-

-Ve a casa, Edward.- dijo antes de volver con el resto. Cada vez comprendía menos a esa chica.

* * *

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Les había contado a Emmett y a Jasper lo ocurrido, quienes pronto estuvieron de acuerdo en que había actuado de forma imprudente. Y les daba la razón.

Isabella Swan era hija del jefe de policía después de todo. Al no estar él, era lógico que buscara cumplir con el trabajo para el que su padre vino al pueblo. Estaba seguro de que Bella no sería capaz de perdonarme tal atrocidad y mucho menos si había arruinado el operativo tan bien elaborado. Si algo salía mal por mi culpa, ella tendría todo el derecho a odiarme. Y eso era lo que más me dolía.

Durante los siguientes días Bella se mantuvo distante de todo el mundo. Se sentaba en otra mesa, lejos de todos sus conocidos. Su forma de vestir estaba cambiando de nuevo. Casi siempre traía pantalones y blusas un poco sueltas. Alice alegaba que se debía a la nueva moda impuesta en Europa y eso parecía ser, pues pronto las chicas del pueblo comenzaron a vestirse igual.

Jasper trató de acercarse a Isabella, como al principio. Falló. Intenté hacerlo yo también, pero nunca me dio oportunidad de nada. Estaba decidido a estar con ella, sin importar cuanto tiempo me tomara. Y sabía que sería bastante…


	8. Una Propuesta Interesante

¡Hola! Quiero agradecer, primero que nada, a todas las personitas que se dieron un tiempo para leer el fic y dejar un comentario; son adorables.

Este capítulo es algo fuera de lo común para su servidora, quien aún no sabe en que estaba pensando cuando lo escribió, pero igual espera que les guste. Al final encontraran una pregunta muy importante y que es posible cambie totalmente el rumbo de la historia. Estoy deseando saber que piensan. Espero sus opiniones.

* * *

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 7. Una Propuesta Interesante**

**Bella POV**

Varías cosas habían cambiado en los últimos días. Liz estaba mucho mejor y ya se creía capaz de seguir con su vida, incluso había aceptado la idea de adoptar niños cuando fuera el momento. Ambas estábamos de acuerdo en que eso era lo mejor, pues no queríamos que ella tuviera que cargar con un pequeño a su corta edad; a pesar de que yo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Solo ella sabía del embarazo y estaba al tanto que no podía decirlo a nadie. Habíamos acordado vivir juntas tan pronto consiguiera lo que me proponía. Al principio tenía la firme idea de acompañar a mis padres, pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a dejar desamparada a esa niña. Charlie no me lo hubiera perdonado.

La situación en la escuela no era del todo sencilla. Me sentaba en una mesa apartada de Jacob y los Cullen. La pandilla de la reserva comprendía un poco mejor la situación, confiados en que volver a casa me estaba obligando a caer en una depresión momentánea. Edward y Jasper debían estar protegiéndome de los comentarios ante la sola idea de que mis padres no estaban conmigo y ellos me obligaron a decirlo.

Todos estaban en un error, pues me había distanciado por miedo a que se descubriera que me encontraba embarazada. A pesar de tener poco más de dos meses, me sentía enorme, como si pronto fuera a dar a luz. Estaba convencida que era sugestión, pero opté por cambiar mi forma de vestir y alejarme de la gente que más trato quería tener conmigo.

-Hola, Isabella.- levanté la vista de mi yogurt, esperando ver a cualquier otra persona. -¿Cómo te encuentras?- Rosalie Hale tomó asiento frente a mí, omitiendo el hecho de que no la quería cerca.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿eh?- sonreí de forma cortante, esperando que eso bastara. Me devolvió el gesto. -¿Qué deseas?-

-Todos están preocupados por ti, niña.- negué con la cabeza, produciendo que la idea se me resbalara. -¿Por qué ignoras a Jasper y a Edward de esa forma?-

-No los ignoro.- la corté. –Solo que quiero estar sola.- ella sonrió con burla. Se levantó decidida, mirándome con una superioridad que daba asco.

-Debes estar agradecida por el cambio de moda.- susurró de forma que solo yo fuera capaz de oírla. Mi cara debió ser un poema, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Es una buena forma de encubrir que alguien será visitada por un pajarraco.-

Contemplé la figura de Rosalie Hale con cientos de emociones contradictorias. ¿Acaso los gemelos Hale tenían un don? Me llevé una mano al vientre, pensando en lo que se me venía encima. Probé por vez primera mi almuerzo y al instante me arrepentí. Las náuseas se adueñaron de mis sentidos y salí de la cafetería tan pronto me fue posible.

Los sanitarios estaban desocupados en su totalidad, lo que me permitió un poco de privacidad. Sabía que esto comenzaría a ser una molestia, pero no tenía idea de que hacer. Necesitaba ver a un médico, pero en Forks no hay muchos secretos.

Mientras me cepillaba los dientes frente al lavabo, Alice Brandon entró a mi encuentro. Se lavó las manos lentamente, mirándome a través del espejo. Sentía sus ojos clavados en la palidez de mi rostro, pero no quise encontrarme con ellos. Tan pronto terminé, escapé de ahí.

Falté a las clases siguientes. Había tomado la decisión de visitar a un doctor en Seattle, aunque sonara peligroso andar por esos lugares aunque fuera de día. No me tomó mucho encontrar un consultorio que se viera decente.

La clínica Vulturi era la indicada para atender mi embarazo. Tenían una reputación excelente, principalmente por la discreción ofrecida a sus clientes. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser tan popular podría llegar a representar un problema.

La recepcionista, una hermosa y escultural chica llamada Heidi, me atendió educadamente, guiándome de inmediato al primer consultorio libre. Esperaba encontrarme con una persona mayor tras el escritorio, pero no fue así. Era un joven de tez clara y ojos verdes. Me sonrió cordialmente una vez tomé asiento.

-Soy el Dr. Demetri Vulturi.- me extendió la mano y estrechó la mía. –Srita. Swan, ¿cierto?- asentí sin dejar de mirarlo. -¿En qué puedo servirle?-

Le expliqué con detalle los malestares que agobiaban mi cuerpo los últimos días. Hablamos sobre cada uno de ellos, le conté el resultado arrojado por prueba realizada en la farmacia y se mostró sorprendido por ello. Era extraño, pero podía notarse en su rostro cierta decepción.

Por lo dicho, él estuvo de acuerdo con lo que ya sabía. Estaba embarazada, no había duda alguna. A pesar de eso, ordenó una serie de estudios para estar seguros, aunque parecía intentar convencerse a si mismo de que era un error. Se tomó la libertad de cuestionarme sobre la paternidad del pequeño y lo que me había llevado a una clínica en Seattle y no al hospital de Forks.

Alegué que lo último se debía al prestigio del centro de salud y eso pareció bastarle. En cuanto a lo del bebé, opté por decirle la verdad, pues eso parecía necesario. Él se sorprendió ante la sinceridad y no me miró con la lástima que esperaba, sino con una admiración que no tenía fundamentos.

Salí de ese lugar mucho más tranquila. Al día siguiente me llamarían para informarme los resultados y decir cuando volvería a ver al doctor. Y sonaba estúpido, pero deseaba hacerlo.

* * *

La mañana del viernes tuve algunos exámenes, lo que me dejó con bastante tiempo libre. Edward Cullen parecía encontrarse en la misma situación, pues me topé con él frente a los casilleros antes del almuerzo. Me dedicó una sonrisa triste, lo que llenó mi mente de preguntas sin sentido.

Caminamos juntos a la cafetería, pero antes de abrir la puerta posó una de sus manos en mi hombro. Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda, produciendo que me tensara. Me giré, quedando frente a frente con él. Edward susurró un "lo siento", recordando el pequeño incidente en Seattle. Mi corazón se oprimió al notar la culpabilidad en sus facciones. Asentí en silencio y deposité un beso en su mejilla, dejándolo atónito.

Había decidido alejarme de él por su propio bien. Estar conmigo conllevaría demasiados problemas para ese chico. No esperaba que lo entendiera, pero era mejor así. Terminaría enfadándose de perseguir a alguien que le era indiferente, o aparentaba serlo, pues muy en el fondo de mi alma sabía que le pertenecía a él. Estaba enamorada de Edward de un modo que me había sorprendido a mi misma.

Si comparaba ese sentir con lo que mi antiguo novio había inspirado en mi ser, no encontraba algo similar. Mi primera relación había terminado aparentemente bien, pero no era así. Él me había engañado, aunque no estaba al tanto de que yo lo supiera. Sin embargo, Edward no parecía el tipo de persona capaz de herir a alguien, por lo menos en el plano sentimental.

Quería estar cerca de él, decirle que lo apreciaba, pero me resultaba imposible. Estaba esperando un bebé y eso no era justo para él. Quizás correspondiera ese sentimiento, o eso había pensado al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero esto podría asustarlo. Y, mientras no le explicara lo sucedido, quedaría como una cualquiera tan pronto se enterara de mi condición. Algo que la escultural Rosalie Hale ya sabía.

Caminé despacio hacia la escasa fila del almuerzo, donde compré solo un agua. La comida y yo no éramos tan buenas amigas como antes. Me senté en la vieja mesa en que lo hacía, junto a los Cullen. Jasper me sonrió como bienvenida. Mientras ellos conversaban animadamente sobre temas triviales y viajes de compras, yo tomaba sorbos de mi botella de agua y escribía algunas notas en una libreta.

Mi celular sonó con gran insistencia un par de veces antes de que respondiera. Me detuve a leer el nombre en la pantalla antes de presionar el botón verde.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- pregunté amablemente, esperando obtener una respuesta del otro lado.

-_Estoy bien, Bella.-_ la dulce voz de Liz me recibió con alegría. _–Lamento molestarte, pero quería saber si puedes ir de compras conmigo hoy_.- su tono inocente no me dejó oponerme.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos?- Torpemente eligió la hora en que debía pasar por ella. Emily se había ofrecido a llevarla, pero deseaba que fuera yo quien la acompañara.

La mesa de los Cullen había permanecido en silencio durante mi llamada. No era normal verme sonreír ante el teléfono, ni nada similar. Incluso el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a mi mesa era extraño ante sus ojos. Fijé mi atención en Edward, aún en contra de mi voluntad, pero el desvió pronto su mirada. Se notaba un poco molesto.

* * *

Esa tarde salí con Liz rumbo a Port Angeles. Ella se encontraba un poco nerviosa por el breve viaje, pues los recuerdos llegaban a su mente de forma violenta, causando leves temblores en su cuerpo. No había podido dejar de notar como sus manos se aferraban por momentos al asiento.

El Dr. Vulturi me había llamado antes de salir, citándome a su consultorio tan pronto regresara del centro comercial. Su voz me había dado un gran alivio al responder el celular, pues aunque al principio no lo reconocí, pronto esa alegría me llenó de ánimo. Demetri Vulturi era un hombre muy atractivo y encantador, había captado mi atención y parecía alguien de confianza. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a sobrellevar mi situación, y eso me gustaba.

-¿Cómo se han portado contigo en el colegio, Liz?- la pregunta la sobresaltó un poco, sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¿Ya hiciste amigos?- un leve rubor rojizo se extendió por sus mejillas. – ¿O más que un amigo, cariño?- tartamudeó un poco y luego se quedó en silencio. -¿Sabes…?- le pregunté, dándole confianza. –En el instituto hay un chico que me gusta, me gusta mucho.-

- Es el hijo del Dr. Carlisle, ¿verdad?- sentí el calor en mis mejillas, algo que desde hacía tiempo no percibía. –Lo sé por la forma en que se miraban. A él le gustas.-

-No estoy muy segura.- susurré, estacionando el auto. –Aunque en una ocasión me besó…- Liz se rió. –Pero no podemos estar juntos, no es justo para él.- ella asintió. Algo triste.

-En la escuela hay un chico que me gusta. Es muy dulce conmigo.- se sonrojó de nuevo. –Se llama Seth…- no pude evitar reírme de eso. Lo conocía, y esperaba que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad que Edward y yo no teníamos.

Hicimos las compras lo más rápido que pudimos, pero ambas teníamos hambre, por lo que fuimos a una pequeña cafetería cerca del lugar. No había mucha gente, por lo que el ambiente era muy cómodo. Liz me estuvo hablando sobre su mejoría y la estancia con los Uley. Yo le conté sobre mi casa y mi pequeño trabajo.

Cuando salimos ya había bajado el sol. Eran alrededor de las seis treinta y la pequeña se notaba preocupada. El auto estaba a un par de cuadras del lugar, pero estaba oscuro el camino. Parecía haber anochecido antes. Caminamos a paso rápido, pero pronto oímos pisadas tras nosotros. Tomamos otra calle, tratando de espantar a nuestros cazadores.

El nerviosismo iba creciendo. Íbamos a rodear la manzana y subir al auto, pues en un tramo recto nos hubieran alcanzado antes. Un hombre nos cerró el paso cuando pasábamos frente a un callejón, otro ya se encontraba dentro. Liz ahogó un grito de terror cuando el segundo hombre la arrebató de mi agarre.

Ataqué al que nos había conducido ahí, haciéndolo caer. El otro hombre soltó a Liz, quien corrió de vuelta a la cafetería para llamar a alguien. Ambos sujetos me miraron con diversión, creyendo que me encontraba indefensa. Uno de ellos me sujetó por el brazo, evitando que yo también corriera. El otro se acercó a mi rostro, sujetándolo con sus dedos.

Intentó acercar sus labios a los míos, pero le escupí en la cara. Se enfureció completamente y me dio una bofetada. El otro hombre se rió y me lanzó al suelo. El impacto me dolió gravemente. Uno de ellos se fue del callejón, dejándome sola con el que me había golpeado. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los botones de mi blusa, mientras me quedaba quieta observándolo.

Sabía que el primero había ido a buscar a Liz, por lo que tenía que hacer tiempo para que ella se pusiera a salvo. El hombre que se quedó conmigo sacó una pequeña navaja y la deslizó por mi mejilla, sonriendo. Sus carcajadas llenaron el silencio. Era una presa fácil, o eso pensaba él. Cuando se descuidó para desabrochar sus pantalones, aproveché para golpearlo y ponerme de pie. Sus ojos me miraron con odio, pero pronto atacó él.

Intentó golpearme de nuevo, pero lo esquivé. Las prácticas con Jacob habían servido mucho. Me arrinconó en la pared, atrapándome entre ésta y su cuerpo. Separó mis piernas con sus manos, colocándose entre ellas. Pasó sus labios por la piel de mi cuello y hombros. Le escupí de nuevo, tomándolo por sorpresa, aunque su siguiente movimiento no lo esperaba: clavó su navaja en mi muslo.

Sentí la sangre deslizarse por mi pierna tan pronto la retiró, aunque también aprovechó para hacerme un corte profundo. El olor a sangre me debilitó un poco, pero no iba a rendirme ahora. Intentó quitarme la blusa, momento que aproveché para arrebatarle la navaja y colocarla sobre su cuello. No se movió ni dijo nada, solo sonrió. Lo empujé con mi mano libre y deslicé una mano bajo mi falda, tomando el arma que llevaba conmigo.

La pistola pareció sorprenderlo. No se había percatado que la cargaba conmigo. Dio un paso al frente, mirándome con superioridad. Y, ante su cara de desconcierto, tiré del gatillo. La bala impacto en su pierna, haciéndolo caer. Me acerqué y la puse en su frente. Y solo entonces, se rió.

-Pero si es la hija del jefe de policía.- dijo con su voz varonil. –Con razón me gustaba tanto tu cuerpo.- se burló. –Recuerdo cuando mi amigo me contó como te sentías…- y el reconocimiento llenó mis sentidos. Ese tipo había estado en mi casa.

Estaba por tirar del gatillo una segunda vez cuando una patrulla llegó. El oficial se hizo cargo del resto. Liz había sido enviada a casa de Sam en otro vehículo. Nadie pareció percatarse de la herida en mi pierna, y lo agradecí. Después de informar lo ocurrido, por fin pude marchar a Seattle. Había amarrado un pañuelo sobre la cortada, deseosa de que Demetri Vulturi me atendiera.

-Isabella, ¿qué te pasó?- no me había percatado que aún llevaba la blusa un poco abierta y el pañuelo ensangrentado. Le conté a mi médico lo ocurrido, quien pronto revisó la seriedad de mi herida y me dio algo para el dolor. –No entiendo por qué estas cosas te siguen pasando.- susurró suavemente. Limpió con un paño húmedo mi mejilla amoratada.

-¿Estoy embarazada?- lancé tan pronto tuve oportunidad. El asintió con tristeza.

-Tienes dos meses y medio.- admitió como respuesta. –No se te notará completamente hasta los cinco y medio.- suspiré con alivió. Tenía aún tres meses más. -¿Qué harás llegado el momento?-

-Irme de Forks hasta que el bebé nazca.- respondí sin vacilar. –Puedo decir que lo encontré o algo así…- él se rió ante la idea.

-Puedes venirte conmigo, si te agrada la propuesta.- me guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

-Depende de lo que me ofrezcas.- repuse de igual forma.

Demetri Vulturi tenía veintidós años, cinco más que yo. Se veía en forma y realmente guapo. El título de médico le daba un atractivo más, pues la bata blanca lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas, y me recordaron los de Edward Cullen.

-Te ofrezco un lugar donde quedarte.- dijo sonriente. –Un médico a tu disposición las veinticuatro horas del día.- no pude evitar reírme. –Y alguien a quien culpar si se enteran que esperas un bebé.- abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no encontré palabras.

Ese joven médico me estaba ofreciendo hacerse pasar por el padre de mi bebé. Me ofrecía más de lo que cualquier otro hubiera podido. No sabía como reaccionar ante eso. Era imposible.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla y cerré los ojos ante su contacto. Él me gustaba de cierto modo, me atraía más que nada; pero amaba a Edward Cullen. Me sonrió de forma torcida. Algo en su mirada me decía que yo le había gustado a pesar de conocer lo que me había ocurrido y lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sus ojos verdes me invitaron a reconsiderar la idea. Acaso… ¿Debía aceptar la oportunidad que Demetri Vulturi me estaba dando?


	9. Presentaciones

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 8. Presentaciones.**

Bella POV

La propuesta de Demetri Vulturi se apoderó de todos mis pensamientos el fin de semana. Las pocas horas que dormí tuve pesadillas, por lo que el lunes al levantarme me acompañaban unas marcadas ojeras.

Mientras me preparaba para ir al colegio, hablé con Liz. Había estado un poco deprimida el fin de semana, y era lógico después de lo ocurrido, pero estaba lista para continuar. Sam y Emily le estaban brindando el apoyo que necesitaba y eso era suficiente para ella. A demás, tenía a Seth, quien no dejaba de mimarla con dulces.

Camino al colegio debí detenerme a comprar algunos chocolates. No entendía el motivo, nunca fui muy afecta a lo dulce y, sin embargo, quería algunos. Me reproché ese comportamiento, aunque estaba al tanto que eso pasaría alguna vez. ¿No era muy pronto para tener antojos? Bueno, siempre he sido distinta al resto.

Cuando llegué al instituto, el estacionamiento solo era ocupado por los tres flamantes coches de la familia Cullen. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer o dormían en la escuela? Me miré en el espejo retrovisor antes de bajar del auto. Mi maquillaje estaba intacto y mis labios sin rastro del chocolate.

Edward POV

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Ed?- preguntó Jasper, tratando de llamar mi atención. Sabía que odiaba cualquier diminutivo de mi nombre, por lo que pronto sonrió.

Durante el fin de semana no había dejado de pensar en Isabella Swan. Durante las pocas semanas que tenía de conocerla, había cambiado demasiado. Un día era dulce e inocente, otro se encontraba a la defensiva. Isabella mostraba un carácter decidido la mayoría del tiempo, pero en ocasiones era tan débil como una muñequita.

Su coche entró al estacionamiento velozmente. Se detuvo en el lugar acostumbrado y se quedó ahí por algunos momentos. Mis primos y yo permanecimos atentos a la dueña de aquél auto, quien aún no se dignaba a bajar de él. Y, cuando lo hizo, me quedé sin palabras.

Isabella Swan estaba de pie junto al auto, vistiendo uno de esos atuendos ajustados que tanto llamaban la atención. Portaba una falda negra a mitad de los muslos y una blusa de botones al frente color azul. Llevaba sandalias de tacón. Su cabello estaba ondulado y su maquillaje impecable. Como una modelo en pasarela.

-Es fantástica.- susurró Alice mientras aplaudía. –Pensé que jamás vería un conjunto de esos de nuevo.- todos rodamos los ojos ante eso. Mi prima podía ser desconcertante, pero tenía razón. La moda impuesta en Forks ya estaba cansando a la enana, quien deseaba probarse minifaldas y grandes escotes de nuevo.

Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a la recién llegada. Isabella movió su cabello sutilmente y luego avanzó en nuestra dirección. Su mirada fija al frente. Mis ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, mirando sus piernas, sus curvas, su rostro. Ella sonrió al quedar frente a mí, pero fue a Rosalie a quien llamó.

-¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó con una mirada seria. Rosalie torció los labios en una mueca. –No seas tímida. Ven.- sujetó la mano de Rose y se la llevo al vientre plano. Mi prima maldijo por lo bajo, irritada por la situación. –Cuida tus palabras de ahora en adelante, Hale.- Bella se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino al edificio, alejándose de nuestra vista.

-¿Qué fue eso, amor?- preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie agitó sus rizos dorados y entró al colegio sin decir nada. Alice sonrió dulcemente y nos tomó a Jasper y a mí del brazo para irnos. Emmett corrió para alcanzar a Rose. Y así empezamos una nueva semana.

Bella POV

Me detuve frente a mi casillero y recargué mi frente en él. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Demetri había dicho que mi embarazo no sería notorio hasta después de los cinco meses, pero eso no significaba que mi vientre no se viera distinto. Me di uno, dos, tres golpes, antes de apoyar la espalda en el metal y suspirar de nuevo.

Miré mi atuendo una vez más, esperando verme decente. Había cerrado el pico de Rosalie Hale de golpe, pero a la vez me había expuesto a las críticas de esa extraña familia y al resto del instituto si alguien se enteraba. No solo había llegado de forma altanera y viéndome como una prostituta, sino que me había atrevido a enfrentar a la reina de rubios cabellos al mismo tiempo. ¿Se la cobraría de algún modo?

Durante mi primera clase pensé en Rosalie Hale y su posible venganza. El resto de la mañana dejé a mi mente viajar directo a mi pretendiente con título en Medicina. No era capaz de tomar la decisión correcta. Tal vez Demetri Vulturi era el príncipe azul con el que soñé toda mi niñez, pero a la vez me asustaba la idea de errar. Mi corazón señalaba a Edward ante cada duda, pero toda la lógica me impulsaba a ese hombre que me ofrecía más que su casa.

Rumbo a la cafetería pude sentir la mirada de todo el mundo. Las chicas de Forks seguían usando los conjuntos sueltos, lo que me convertía en la única vestida "a la moda". Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la pequeña Alice Brandon de pie junto a la puerta, esperándome. Se había cambiado de ropa, por lo que ahora nuestros atuendos eran similares. Se tomó la libertad de sonreírme y le devolví el gesto.

-Le pedí a los chicos que compraran el almuerzo.- cantó alegremente. –Y Rose apartó la mesa.- tomó mi mano y me guió al sitio donde siempre se sentaban. Rosalie estaba sola, jugando con sus uñas rojas. Sus ojos me traspasaron con algo de recelo. –Isabella almorzará con nosotros.- le indicó Alice, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros. Intenté negarme, pero fue en vano.

Estuve mirando la larga cola del almuerzo, donde los chicos esperaban para comprar sus comidas y las nuestras. Seguro Alice les había dicho que estaría con ellos hoy. Bufé fastidiada. Muchos clavaron su mirada en mi figura, aún sin acostumbrarse a esa cercanía con los chicos lindos del colegio.

-Y bien, Isabella.- llamó mi atención Alice. -¿Tienes novio?- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-No.- dije divertida, captando la atención de Rosalie. –Pero hay un chico interesado en mí.- dije entre risas. Quizás hablar con alguien me ayudara a decidir entre aceptar o no.

-¿Del colegio?- preguntó curiosa. Negué y ella suspiró. -¿Cómo es?-

-Alto, delgado, cabello castaño, voz sexy y ojos verdes.- Rosalie me miraba con atención, pero noté que su molestia se había ido. Alice saltaba en su asiento, con sus ojos brillando de emoción. –Se me declaró el viernes, pero no sé que decirle.-

-¿Te gusta?- cuestionó esta vez Rosalie, mirando sutilmente a los chicos. -¿Por qué no aceptas?-

-Es cinco años mayor que yo.- respondí como si esa fuera la causa. –A demás, hay otro chico que capta mi atención.- quise sincerarme, pero ese era mi límite. Ambas asintieron y la plática terminó. Era incómodo continuar con sus novios y Edward a nuestro lado. Ambas me guiñaron el ojo al tiempo que nos miraban a Edward y a mí.

Edward POV

-Vamos, hermano.- había murmurado Emmett antes de estampar su mano en mi hombro. –Todos notamos tu forma de mirarla. Y es que está tremenda.- silbó ante el comentario y varios en la fila se giraron a verlo.

-Que no te escuche mi hermana, amigo.- respondió Jasper mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

-Vamos, chicos.- había intentado cortar el tema. –Dejen de bromear.- ambos se rieron. –Ella no me gusta, Emmett. Es solo otra chica…- me engañaba a mi mismo con eso, pero era imposible pensar que ella era igual al resto.

-Otra chica que te trae loco.- Emmett y Jasper estallaron en carcajadas, yo solo pude fruncir el ceño e ignorarlos.

-Oh, Eddie, no te enfades.- me pidió Jasper, quien este día se había empeñado en usar todos los apodos que más he detestado. –Tú le gustas.- me quedé quiero, pero una sonrisa tonta se formo en mis labios.

-Bien, me gusta.- dije al fin. –Pero no tengo oportunidad con ella.- los tres centramos nuestra mirada en aquella mesa tan familiar, donde tres chicas conversaban animadamente.

Dejé a mi mente divagar con la idea de que esa preciosa chica de orbes chocolate se interesara en mí. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera, pero parecía mucho pedir. Isabella Swan parecía inalcanzable. Era tan difícil de conseguir como un diamante, y tan brillante y llamativo como uno.

Tan pronto llegamos a la mesa, la conversación se detuvo. La curiosidad nos embargó, pero ninguna de ellas habló del tema anterior. Me hice a la idea de que lo más probable es que fuera una charla de chicos, de esas que acostumbran tener las adolescentes chismosas.

Bella POV

Nuestra clase de Biología fue interrumpida por una llamada urgente al profesor, quien nos dejó marcharnos antes. Tomé mis cosas con calma, sabiendo que hoy no tenía nada que hacer. Edward Cullen estaba parado en la puerta, mirándome.

Caminamos juntos hacia el estacionamiento, pero me sorprendió ser arrinconada entre mi auto y su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban con mucha intensidad, llenos de dulzura y calor. Mi corazón se oprimió al darse cuenta de la hermosa persona a la que estaba renunciando. Él era el sueño de cualquier chica. Y deseaba pasar toda mi vida a su lado. Sin embargo, eso no era posible.

-Edward…- susurré antes de tocar sus labios con los míos. Sabía que era incorrecto, que él no se merecía nada de esto; pero era más mi ansiedad por tenerlo cerca que la moral. Correspondió al beso con el mismo entusiasmo con que yo lo había iniciado. Uno de sus brazos envolvió mi cintura y la otra viajó a mi mejilla. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello cobrizo.

Ambos éramos conscientes de las miradas que atraíamos. Ambos escuchamos el timbre sonar mientras nos besábamos, pero a ninguno nos importó. Solo esperaba que Demetri me diera la mitad del amor que este hombre me ofrecía en un simple gesto. Quise aferrarme a él y decirle que le amaba desesperadamente, contarle todo y rogar que me aceptara, que nos aceptara. Quise muchas cosas, menos la correcta.

-Bella, yo…- no podía escucharlo. No deseaba hacerlo. Lo abracé y dejé que mis ojos vertieran aquellas lágrimas que tanto había cuidado. Él se tensó en respuesta, pero pronto me abrazó de vuelta y acaricio mis cabellos. Sabía que su familia podía observarnos y que las chicas ahora entendían quién era el que me mantenía confundida.

-Edward, realmente eres dulce y me gustas…- él me miraba con incredulidad, creyendo saber lo que seguía. Se apartó de mí, reclinándose en el auto a lado del mío. Sus ojos color esmeralda clavados en el suelo. – Pero… Hay alguien más y yo… No puedo jugar con ambos…- una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. –No sabes cuánto lo siento, Edward.- ahogué un sollozo al pronunciar esas simples palabras. –Sé que es injusto, pero quisiera que fuéramos amigos.-

-No quiero ser solo tu amigo, Bella.- la confesión nos dolió a ambos por igual. –Pero aceptaré lo que me propongas…- lo abracé de nuevo, sintiéndome el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra. Un nudo en la garganta me impidió decir algo más, pero antes de marcharme, Edward me robó un último beso. Y ambos sabíamos que era el definitivo.

Edward POV

Sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos. Quise llorar y rogarle que se quedara a mi lado, pero ella acababa de decirme que alguien más ocupaba su corazón. Una parte de mí se negaba a tal idea, deseosa de escuchar que mentía, pero muy en el fondo tenía claro que no era así.

Cuando ella se marchó, dudé en acercarme a mis primos. Ellos me miraban sin comprender, curiosos. Terminé caminando hacia ellos, pero fui incapaz de contarles lo que ocurría. Me sentía devastado por las simples palabras de esa chica, la que había roto toda esperanza con solo un adiós.

El resto de la semana Isabella no fue al instituto. Ninguno de nosotros conocía la razón, aunque lo más probable es que solo quisiera pasar tiempo lejos de mí. Alice y Rosalie nos habían contado, al fin, su plática con ella durante el almuerzo del lunes. Estando de acuerdo en que Bella era incapaz de tomar una decisión de un momento a otro.

Una pequeña esperanza se adueñó de mis sentidos ante ese insignificante hecho. Quizás ella buscaba en ese hombre la protección que no le daban sus padres fallecidos. Tal vez solo le había ofrecido algo mejor que lo que tenía y que por mi condición inferior o extrema juventud era incapaz de brindarle. Y fue ese el momento donde más creí comprender a esa chica que me había cortado las alas.

Ella solo buscaba protegerse de un sentimiento nuevo. Sabía que su anterior novio había sido un idiota, que la había engañado, sabía que su virginidad no la acompañaba, que era la tutora de una niña abusada por una pandilla, y todo a través de los rumores. Isabella cargaba con muchas cosas, era lógico que buscara el bienestar para sí misma. Y comprendía que a la vez buscara el mío, pero prefería sufrir a perderla.

Bella POV

El resto de la semana lo había pasado en Seattle. Le había informado a Demetri mi decisión el lunes por la noche, durante una cena. Entre una cosa y otra, me había pedido acompañarlo a una importante cena en la ciudad. En ese momento fui incapaz de rehusarme a tal invitación, a demás de que sería la primera vez que me presentaría como su novia.

Me estuve quedando con Heidi, su hermana, quien se mostró muy contenta de saber que me unía a la familia. Ella estaba al tanto de los motivos que me habían llevado a su hermano, pero aún así era feliz ante la idea. Había aceptado rápidamente el hecho de compartir su casa con una completa y embarazada extraña.

No quería volver a Forks aún, por miedo de lanzarme a los brazos de Edward a penas lo viera. Me aterraba esa idea. Sin embargo, el sábado a primera hora partiría rumbo a casa, pues la cena sería el viernes. Heidi había accedido amablemente a prepararme para el acontecimiento. "Es una fiesta", había mencionado ella a espaldas de su hermano.

-¿Quién es Edward?- preguntó Heidi mientras me rizaba las pestañas. Un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas al instante. –Te he oído susurrar su nombre en sueños.- asentí avergonzada. –No tienes que contarme nada.- le sonreí tristemente.

-Edward es el chico del que me he enamorado.- Ambos hermanos estaban al tanto del sentimiento hacia otro hombre, pero a ninguno parecía molestarle. –Sé que le gusto a Demetri y él me gusta, pero no nos amamos ni somos una pareja de verdad.- ella se rió. –Con Edward es diferente.-

-Demetri es muy dulce.- susurró Heidi. –Sé que no hay amor, pero también sé que si lo desearan podrían casarse y estar juntos siempre.- una pequeña sonrisa de posó en mis labios. –Para una relación larga no solo debe haber cariño, sino amistad y confianza. Entre ustedes no hay amor, pero hay todo lo demás.- Las palabras de Heidi sonaron muy sinceras para mí. Quizás lo de Edward solo fuera un enamoramiento, algo que se acabaría pronto, pero con Demetri me aseguraba un futuro estable.

Heidi siguió maquillándome para esa reunión. A la hora indicada, Demetri pasó por mí. Y con nuestras manos entrelazadas fue que entramos al elegante hotel donde se llevaba acabo la cena. Muchos médicos y sus familias estaban ahí, conversando animadamente con sus copas de vino. Música agradable y ambiente tranquilo. Todo se veía perfecto.

Edward POV

Esa noche se celebraba una de las tantas reuniones o cenas formales de los médicos. Carlisle, mi padre, había sido invitado por Aro, Cayo y Marco Vulturi, los dueños de una de las clínicas más respetadas a nivel mundial. Mi padre y esos médicos eran compañeros en la universidad, por lo que aún conservaban esa sólida amistad de tantos años atrás.

Mis padres habían decidido llevarnos a los cinco a la emocionante cena. Mis primos y yo estábamos parados a mitad del salón sin nada que hacer, bebiendo un vaso de gaseosa. Alice criticaba los vestidos de la gente, Rosalie la ayudaba a burlarse de los peinados y el maquillaje. Emmett, Jasper y yo nos reíamos de sus ocurrencias. Y fue entonces cuando la vi. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa de bocadillos, tan hermosa como siempre.

Llevaba un vestido sobre las rodillas, negro y de tirantes; ajustado a cada curva de su figura. Su cabello castaño estaba ligeramente ondulado. El maquillaje era digno de un concurso de belleza. Portaba tacones, aunque no muy altos. Sostenía entre sus dedos un vaso de refresco, mientras conversaba con una muchacha pelirroja.

Alice y Rosalie la notaron de inmediato. ¿Quién no lo haría? Los cinco nos miramos intrigados, preguntándonos que hacía esa hermosa criatura en semejante lugar. Pero ninguno tenía respuesta a tal cuestión.

Fue la voz de Carlisle la que nos sacó de trance. Frente a él se encontraban tres hombres, a quienes pronto reconocimos como los anfitriones de todo ese circo. Aro, Cayo y Marco se presentaron cordialmente y nosotros imitamos el gesto. Cuando Carlisle preguntó por sus respectivos hijos, Aro y Cayo señalaron los lugares del mundo donde se encontraban. Marco permaneció sonriente.

Una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules se acercó a donde estábamos. Se presentó como Heidi Vulturi, la hija menor de Marco. Su padre, quien no dejaba de mirarla con un cariño desbordante, mandó llamar a su otro hijo con ella. Pronto se nos acercó un joven de ojos verdes y tez clara.

-Soy Demetri Vulturi.- había susurrado aquél hombre con su voz sexy. Rosalie y Alice lo miraron de arriba abajo, temiendo lo peor. –Y ella…- dijo señalando a la joven que venía con Heidi. –Ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia.-

Bella se quedó helada ante nosotros. Carlisle la saludó de buen modo, aún impactado por los buenos valores de la chica. Esme, por su parte, la abrazó con gran cariño, sabiendo que era una persona estupenda.

Demetri pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Quise golpearlo, gritarle por atreverse a tocarla, pero yo no era nadie. Él era su _novio_. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar esa palabra. Ella no mentía al momento de decir que había alguien más.

El ambiente estaba tenso, sin embargo, ella sonrió dulcemente. ¿Era posible eso? Isabella parecía distinta, para variar. Era una criatura voluble, más de lo pensado, y ahora estábamos para probarlo. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Demetri Vulturi y rió alegremente ante algo que él le dijo.

Los celos me consumían. ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!


	10. Destellos de Alegría

_Un capítulo corto y podría decirse que de relleno, pero en serio que no logré sacar inspiración de ninguna parte. En fin, aquí se muestra otra faceta de Bella, quien aún tiene mucho por compartir con todos ustedes. Espero continúen leyendo la historia, aunque sea tan lenta en actualizar. Haré lo posible por subir algo el miércoles. Y si no, nos vemos el viernes con una actualización de cada fic. Gracias por esperar. _

**

* * *

**

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 9. Destello de Alegría.**

Bella POV

Me obligué a mi misma a sonreír para ellos aunque fuera una última vez. Los ojos verdes de Edward buscaron con los míos con desesperación, sumiéndome en una tristeza infinita. Sabía que todo esto era muy repentino e impactante, algo de lo más inesperado, tanto para ellos como para mí. Heidi tocó mi hombro, atrayendo la atención de su hermano, quien la miró con algo de fastidio.

-Disculpen.- susurré, alejándome de todos ellos. Nadie dijo nada, pero su silencio bastaba. Caminé hacia el jardín, sentándome cerca de la fuente apenas iluminada. Contemplé el reflejo de la luna plateada sobre el agua y me permití sonreír amargamente. Ahí, sumida en esa solitaria oscuridad, pensé en todos los errores que estaba cometiendo y los que aún faltaban.

-Isabella.- una suave voz que conocía muy bien pronunció mi nombre en un susurro. Levanté levemente la mirada para toparme con esos ojos serenos. -¿Puedo hacerte un poco de compañía?- asentí, temerosa. De repente los brazos de Jasper Hale se me antojaron de los más cálidos. Una parte de mí deseaba refugiarse en su pecho y sollozar abiertamente; la otra pensaba que esa sería la mayor estupidez de mi existencia.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio, con la vista fija en el otro. Estar con Jasper de esa manera era el mejor consuelo que mi alma podría recibir. Me permití pensar en el futuro, aquél donde no estaría yo sola. Junté ambas manos sobre mi regazo, deseando pasarlas por mi vientre. Aunque eso sería demasiado revelador.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre?- el tono calmado de Jasper le dio un vuelco a mi desbocado corazón. –Tú no eres así.- aquellas palabras bastaron para ponerme a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirlo?- respondí molesta. –Tú no sabes nada de mí.-

-Eso es porque tú no nos muestras quién eres.- su tono no se alteró y me sentí ridícula por mi ataque a su persona. Bufé exasperada, preguntándome por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan confusa. -¿Quién eres, Isabella?- me miró a los ojos, buscando la respuesta. Gemí.

-No soy nadie.- respondí cortante, poniéndome de pie. No giré para ver su reacción, simplemente regresé al interior del hotel. Demetri y Heidi conversaban animadamente, por lo que me uní a ellos. Ambos discutían cosas sin importancia, así que no participé en la conversación.

El resto de la noche pasó sin más. Carlisle y su familia parecían disfrutar, a su modo, aquella reunión. Yo, por mi parte, sentía que sobraba en aquél espacio. Temía encontrarme a Rosalie o Alice cuando iba por una bebida, me angustiaba ver a Jasper acercarse y peor aún, no soportaría que Edward me hablara. Quise decirle a Demetri que era tarde, que deseaba volver a casa, pero no pude. Estaba rodeado de tanta gente, todas girando.

Mis ojos se cerraron de un momento a otro y sólo sentí mi cuerpo caer al vacío.

**&'**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, adaptándome a la brillante luz. Me encontraba recostada sobre una elegante cama de sábanas blancas. Me senté con cuidado, sintiendo una punzada en la frente. ¿Qué había pasado? Los siguientes minutos me dediqué a observar aquel cuarto de paredes lavanda. La puerta se abrió de repente y fue mi novio el que la cruzó. Estaba ahí, mirándome con esas brillantes esmeraldas verdes.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestioné irritada.

-Te desmayaste, cariño.- anunció algo preocupado. –Gracias a Dios que todos eran médicos.- intentó no reírse, pero al final lo hizo. Dios, mis mejillas enrojecieron. Sólo a mí se me podía ocurrir pasar por aquello. Me imaginaba a todo el mundo preguntando "¿Hay algún médico en la sala?", para luego señalarse unos a otros. –No te preocupes, no tocaste el suelo.- asentí, confundida. –Debes estar cansada, Bella. El bebé te exige reposo.- gemí de nuevo. ¿Por qué ese bebé intentaba humillarme?

-Debo volver a Forks.- susurré, pasando una mano por mi cabello castaño. Él frunció el ceño. –Llevo toda la semana en Seattle, ¿qué hay de Lizzie?- él sonrió. -¿Podemos ir ahora?- me sorprendí ante la pregunta. Cuando hablaba en plural no me refería a él, sino al bebé. Él negó, extrañado.

-Mañana podrás irte, Bella.- sentenció con voz seria. –Ahora duerme.- quise negarme, pero tenía sueño. Me acurruqué en la cama y pronto me dormí. A la mañana siguiente regresaría a casa.

Edward POV

El lunes llegó más pronto de lo esperado. Rosalie y Alice no dejaban de conversar sobre un nuevo cantante, mientras que Emmett y Jasper discutían el nuevo diseño de un viejo videojuego. Yo me limitaba a conducir el volvo, ajeno a cualquiera de ambas pláticas. No dejaba de pensar en Bella, quien se había desmayado a mitad de la cena y había desaparecido en brazos de su novio. Me mordí la lengua de nuevo, incapaz aún de creer que estuviera con alguien.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, el coche de la castaña ya se encontraba ahí. Isabella estaba de pie junto a su auto, hablando por teléfono. Vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra de botones. Me permití observarla con atención. Su maquillaje era apenas perceptible, por lo que podían distinguirse unas leves ojeras bajo esos ojos chocolate. Sus labios articulaban palabras que no podría captar. Se desplazaba levemente, moviendo sus manos.

-Edward, ¿estarás bien?- preguntó Jasper, contemplándome con esos ojos azules tan serenos. Asentí, poco convencido. Nos acercamos a ella, sin saber si nos permitiría quedarnos o se marcharía. Al vernos, se despidió de la persona con quien hablaba y agitó la mano en el aire, saludándonos. Las chicas sonrieron, al igual que Emmett, mientras que Jasper y yo mantuvimos nuestras expresiones tranquilas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?- preguntó Alice, colocando su mano en la mejilla de la chica. –No tienes fiebre…- la aludida sonrió.

-Estoy mejor ahora.- dijo ella, aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios carmín. –Sólo estaba cansada.- su tono despreocupado no dejaba lugar a dudas. –Lamento no haber pasado tiempo con ustedes, pero todo fue tan repentino…- sonreí ante esa inocencia. A pesar de todo lo acontecido, esta chiquilla parecía dispuesta a ser nuestra amiga de nuevo.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron con una calma desesperante. Ansiaba el almuerzo para sentarme cerca de Isabella, quien había aceptado compartir mesa con nosotros. Y cuando la campana sonó, finalmente, corría a la cafetería, chocando estrepitosamente con Jasper en el camino. Ambos nos reímos ante lo absurdo de la situación y seguimos el camino a la mesa acostumbrada. Bella estaba en la fila del almuerzo, conversando con Jacob Black. Lucía radiante, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido nunca.

El joven Black asintió ante algo que Bella le dijo, para luego sonreír cálidamente. Era obvio que ese tipo le seguía coqueteando. Sin embargo, la imagen de Demetri Vulturi me recordó que ahora ella era inalcanzable, tanto para él como para mí. Todos se percataron de la desilusión en mi rostro, por lo que tuve que contarles lo que pasaba. Nadie dijo nada y lo agradecí enormemente.

La hija del jefe Swan se dirigió a nosotros con pasos elegantes, haciendo sonar el tacón de sus botas de piel. Se acomodó el cabello tan pronto estuvo sentada y pude notar cierto cansancio en su mirada. Posiblemente no estuviera durmiendo bien. Tomó un trago de su característica botella de agua, con su mirada perdida en la nada. Luego dio una gran mordida a su emparedado. Todos la contemplábamos en silencio, asombrados por verla comer algo decente por ves primera. A veces Rosalie se burlaba de ella alegando que era anoréxica.

-Vaya, pareces tener hambre.- comentó Emmett al verla terminar su almuerzo.

-Si, a veces parece que como por dos.- bromeó ella, algo divertida. Sus ojos brillaron graciosamente.

Rosalie le sonrió con burla, como si aquello no fuera sólo una broma. Sacó de su bolso un chocolate y se permitió quitarle la envoltura ante nuestra atenta mirada. A ella no le gustaban ese tipo de golosinas, solía decir que la hacía engordar y eran malas para su piel. Sin embargo, los ojos de Bella se clavaron fijamente en aquel dulce. Era la mirada de un cazador al divisar a su presa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al percatarse de ese hecho, gracias a un comentario de Emmett. Se disculpó torpemente y, tomando su bolso, salió del lugar. Me levanté tras ella, intentando seguirla. Apenas crucé la puerta pude ubicarla frente a una máquina de dulces. Introdujo varias monedas y dos chocolates cayeron. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al tiempo que probaba el primero. ¡Dios, era tan hermosa!

-Bella.- ella saltó ante mi llamado, asustada. –Disculpa, no quería asustarte.- negó, aún degustando el chocolate. Parecía una niña con ese dulce en sus manos blancas. Le sonreí. -¿Pasa algo?- ella negó de nuevo, confundida. –Hoy pareces estar muy feliz.- Bella suspiró, resignada.

-¿Sabes?- me preguntó sonriendo. –A veces hay motivos para estarlo, aunque en un principio no lo parecieran.- su mirada se clavó en la pared, pero sabía que no estaba viendo ningún punto en especial. –La vida da muchas vueltas.- susurró para si misma. Asentí, sin saber de lo que hablaba.

-¿Eres feliz con Demetri Vulturi?- me aventuré a preguntar, atrayendo su atención. Deseaba que me diera una respuesta, lo necesitaba. Quizás si ella decía que sí, todo sería más fácil de sobrellevar. Si me respondía con un no, lucharía por recuperarla.

-Él ha sido bueno conmigo.- susurró suavemente, abriendo el segundo chocolate. –Ha visto más allá de mis defectos. Me comprende y me apoya en lo que decido. Me ofreció la estabilidad que necesito y el cariño que anhelo.- su voz denotaba mucho agradecimiento. Mi corazón se oprimió ante eso. –Pero si lo quieres saber es si le amo…- ella dejó de hablar, mirándome. Asentí. –La respuesta es no. Siento mucho cariño por él, pero no es amor.- una sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios. Aún tenía una oportunidad.

Después de aquella confesión, Isabella se dio la vuelta y desapareció. No asistió a las siguientes clases, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo. Esa tarde hablé con Carlisle sobre mis sentimientos hacia Bella Swan, él se mostró muy complacido, pero a la vez me advirtió sobre interferir en relaciones ajenas. Por momentos me olvidaba de la existencia de aquél médico de ojos verdes, dueño del corazón angustiado de la joven de ojos cafés.

Aquella noche soñé con Isabella Swan de nuevo. Y no pude ser más feliz.

Bella POV

Por momentos me arrepentía de haber dicho a Edward aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, no podía cambiar lo sucedido. Decidí ausentarme las siguientes horas e ir al campo de tiro. Siempre llevaba el arma conmigo, oculta entre la ropa o en el bolso. Cargaba otra en el auto, sólo en caso de emergencia podría utilizarla. De pie ante aquellas imágenes en movimiento, me permití pensar en todo lo acontecido. Mis tiros eran certeros siempre. La probabilidad de fallar se reducía con cada disparo que atinaba.

Jacob Black estaba a mi lado, cuidando mis movimientos. Sam se lo había ordenado, amenazándolo en caso de que me dejara sola. Cuando la práctica terminó, llevé una mano a mi vientre, preguntándome si todo aquello le haría bien al bebé. ¿Ya era capaz de escuchar los sonidos? Tenía miles de dudas sobre el desarrollo y cuidado de un bebé. Sería mi primer hijo y yo aún era una adolescente. Debía admitir que estaba asustada.

Demetri me había hecho considerar las alternativas. La clínica Vulturi podía practicarme un aborto si lo deseaba. Había rechazado cualquier opción. El bebé que venía en camino era mío y nadie podría quitármelo. Saliendo de ahí volvimos donde los Uley, con deseos de saludar a Emily y a la pequeña Liz. Ambas me recibieron con una enorme sonrisa. Liz estaba mucho mejor ahora, ya que Seth se le había declarado y estaban intentando ser felices juntos.

Emily estaba horneando galletas, por lo que decidí quedarme el resto de la tarde con ellos. Los antojos eran frecuentes y bastante normales. No deseaba ser una de esas tipas locas que quieren comer pizza con fresas. Claro que no. Después de mucha insistencia por parte de Liz, acepté quedarme a dormir con ella.

-Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?- su pregunta me tomó con la guardia un poco baja, por lo que no supe a qué se refería. –Me refiero al tema del bebé.- sonreí, alegre.

-Antes no lo veía de buen modo, ¿sabes? Ahora estoy muy contenta y me muero porque nazca.- ambas sonreímos. Pidió permiso para tocar mi vientre y yo se lo concedí gustosa. Aún no se me notaba el embarazo, pero poco a poco mi cuerpo iba cambiando. Incluso mis pechos parecían un poco más grandes. Me sonrojé cuando Liz me lo hizo saber.

**&'**

Desperté aún con deseos de permanecer en la cama. Liz se encontraba frente al espejo del tocador, acariciando levemente su rostro. La noche anterior me había contado que aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva apariencia. Me permití acercarme a ella y cepillar su cabello. Sus ojos brillaron col alegría ante mis acciones. La giré en mi dirección y la maquillé un poco, notando que ya estaba vestida para el colegio. Me ofrecí a llevarla y aceptó gustosa.

De ahí partí a mi propia casa, donde me preparé para otra mañana de absurdas clases. Pasé el día sin mucho que hacer, esperando el momento para ir a almorzar. Tenía hambre. Casi corría a la cafetería y al notar que había pizza en el menú mis ojos se iluminaron. Tomé dos rebanadas y un refresco de fresa, burlándome de mi misma por la elección tan tonta. Caminé a la mesa de los Cullen, pero el grupo de Jacob me llamó antes que llegara y cambié mi dirección en el último momento.

Terminé sentándome con esos chicos de piel cobriza que ahora eran mis guardaespaldas. Jacob les narraba sobre mis lecciones de tiro, diciendo que debían tener cuidado conmigo. Yo, por mi parte, reía ante sus ocurrencias y comentarios burlescos. Estando ahí, con ellos, me sentí de lo más feliz. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Saliendo de la cafetería choqué con Rosalie Hale, quien me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró al sanitario para chicas. No opuse resistencia, pues realmente deseaba saber lo que quería.

-Estoy cansada de tus juegos, Isabella.- anunció con voz seria. Moví mi cabeza, algo perdida. –Estás embarazada, ¿no es cierto?- la sonrisa en mi rostro se borró en ese momento, y estoy segura que palidecí. Rosalie Hale estaba de pie ante mí, contemplándome con esos serios y espeluznantes ojos. Esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, de eso no había duda, pero yo no era capaz de dársela. -¿Y bien?- cuestionó de nuevo. No encontraba palabras para salir de ese aprieto. _¿Qué debía decirle?_


	11. Lucha Interna

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 10. Lucha Interna**

**Bella POV**

Permanecí algunos minutos más en aquel incómodo silencio. Rosalie Hale esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, pero me resultaba imposible complacerla en ese momento. Sabía que de contarle la verdad sobre mi embarazo, ella tendría muchas dudas aún. "¿Quién es el padre?", podría preguntar de forma distraída. Claro que, por esa razón, Demetri Vulturi me había convertido en su novia, pero el tiempo no cuadraría con nada.

-¿Y bien, Isabella?- cuestionó, comenzando a irritarse. –Mira, niña. Sé que todo este drama es difícil de llevar, pero es necesario que me cuentes lo que está pasando.- conforme hablaba, su tono de voz comenzaba a suavizarse. –Nos has demostrado a todos que eres más dulce de lo que aparentas. Lo que hiciste por esa niña es un claro ejemplo.- la miré fijamente, buscando un truco en sus palabras. No lo había. –Tal vez te lo he pedido de forma muy brusca.- susurró. –No he sido amable contigo un solo día, lo reconozco. Sin embargo, si hay algo que deseo, es ser tu amiga.-

-Basta, Rosalie.- pedí suavemente. Su cuento se estaba alargando demasiado. –Sé que dices la verdad.- ella sonrió. –No has sido amable conmigo, así que yo no tengo por qué serlo contigo.- sus ojos azules se fijaron en los míos, reflejando una ira devastadora. –Si yo estoy o no embarazada no es asunto tuyo. Que te quede claro una cosa, _niña, _no hay razón alguna por la que yo te contaría mi vida privada.-

La boca de Rosalie se abrió ligeramente, desconcertada por mis palabras. –No logro entenderte, Swan.- rugió, encolerizada. Sus labios formaron una mueca al pronunciar mi apellido. Perfecto, las cosas con la rubia se pondrían peor. –Pero es cierto lo que dices.- admitió al fin. –Una cosa si te advierto.- me señaló con su dedo índice, mientras me miraba con un profundo odio. –Aléjate de Edward, ¿te quedó claro?-

Se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Bien, eso había estado mejor de lo que pensé en un principio. Me miré al espejo, notando las ojeras que se marcaban bajos mis ojos. ¡Dios, que cansado era estar embarazada! Mis ojos recorrieron el reflejo, buscando algún indicio de un vientre abultado o un aumento de busto. No había nada. Suspiré.

Las siguientes clases no fueron la gran cosa. La de Biología era la única que podría preocuparme. Quizás no debía tomarme enserio la amenaza de Rosalie Hale. Recordar sus ojos me dijo que aquello no era un simple juego. ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? Podía haberle dicho algo como: "Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?" y librarme del asunto, pero no. Isabella Swan siempre tiene que decir alguna de sus idioteces para arruinar lo poco que gana.

El profesor de Biología encendió el televisor, cuya presencia no había notado hasta ese momento. –Muy bien, clase.- habló. –Hoy veremos un documental sobre el embarazo y el parto.- mi expresión decayó considerablemente. Edward, sentado a mi lado, me miró con curiosidad. –Y al final discutiremos su nuevo trabajo.- toda la clase comenzó a quejarse, pero el profesor no dio más tiempo y apagó las luces.

El video transcurría de forma agónica. Podía ver como se formaba el bebé, célula a célula. Algo dentro de mí se revolvía inquietamente. Mi mente no dejaba de visualizar ese proceso en el interior de mi cuerpo. Sonreí tontamente al ver al pequeño listo para nacer. ¡Era tan lindo! Una escurridiza lágrima surcó mi mejilla, avergonzándome. Podía sentir los ojos curiosos de Edward posarse en mí de vez en cuando. Durante el parto, la mayoría de las alumnas abandonó la sala. Podía escuchar a los chicos ahogar pequeños gritos.

-Bien, chicos.- habló de nuevo aquel hombre de gafas. –Ahora que la mayoría ha regresado.- continuó, mirando a las chicas. –Les diré cuál es el trabajo que harán. Como hoy es lunes, tendrán toda la semana para ello.- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Eso nunca era algo bueno. –Cuidarán este huevo por siete días. – en ese momento reparé en la cartera de huevos que llevaba consigo el hombre. –Sus parejas serán las mismas que de mesa. No intenten engañarme, alumnos. Los huevos llevan escrito un código con una tinta que sólo puede verse en el laboratorio.- todos bufaron, fastidiados. –Quiero un reporte en pareja y uno por cada miembro. Diviértanse.-

Tomé el huevo con ambas manos, temiendo que se rompiera. –Bien, supongo que soy tu mamá.- le hablé, como si fuera a darme una respuesta. -¿Qué nombre debería darte?- caminaba con él en la mano, consciente que Edward nos seguía. Después de todo, también era su hijo.

-¿No crees que eso debamos pensarlo juntos?- cuestionó divertido, sin quitar esa sonrisa torcida de su rostro.

-Los hombres no sirven para esas cosas.- respondí, caminando de nuevo. –Supongo que primero debo saber si eres niño o niña.- le hablé de nuevo. –Supongo que de ser niña podría llamarte Vanessa, así te diría Nessie. – el padre de mi huevo se rió suavemente. Le ignoré. –Pero, ¿y si eres niño?- eso me llevó a pensar en mi bebé real. ¿Cómo lo llamaría?

-¿No te gusta Elliot, Isaac o Christian?- me preguntó él. Quise negar, pero eran buenas opciones. -¿Por qué no lo dejamos en Isaac?- sonrió de nuevo y esta vez le correspondí. –Ahora sólo nos queda saber qué es.-

Caminamos en silencio el resto del camino. Éramos incapaces de decidir si nuestro huevo era niña o niño. Jasper nos encontró a mitad del trayecto y se unió a nuestra conversación, votando a favor de que fuera niña. Nessie llevaba dos puntos, mientras que Isaac sólo tenía uno. Nos reunimos con el resto antes de lo pensado, lo que no era bueno para mí. Rosalie se acercó discretamente y me miró divertida.

-¿Tuviste un bebé?- me preguntó entre risas. No pude evitarlo, me reí con ella. Aquella situación era bastante irónica, a decir verdad. El resto nos miraba sin entender. -¿Cuál es su nombre?- después de unos quince minutos de discusiones, Nessie salió victoriosa. Edward estaba molesto, deseando que nuestro huevo fuera un chico como su padre.

-Siempre pueden tener otro.- había murmurado Emmett. –Después de todo, saben como se hacen.- mi compañero se sonrojó violentamente y yo, por el contrario, me puse pálida. Aún no me hacía a la idea de haber perdido mi virginidad en una violación. No era un tema que deseara tocar, aunque no fuera de forma directa.

-Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Jasper, notando el leve temblor de mis manos. –Creo que Edward debe tomar el huevo.- él obedeció, apartando el proyecto de mis manos.

-Yo…- quise disculparme, pero no sabía el motivo preciso. –Estoy cansada, he dormido poco…- todo aquello sonaba estúpido. –Tal vez me esté enfermando…- Jasper asintió, desconfiado. Caminé hacia mi auto tan pronto Edward accedió a llevarse a Nessie por esa noche.

Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta, sabiendo que Rosalie Hale me seguía. Sus ojos azules buscaron los míos, llenos de dudas, y luego me sonrió. –Lamento lo de la mañana.- comentó, algo avergonzada. –Estoy actuando como una completa imbécil.- sonreí. –Aunque tú tampoco has sido una santa.-

-Lo sé.- se rió. –Quiero ser tu amiga, Rose.- le dije en un murmullo. –Pero he tenido malas experiencias antes…- no tuve que terminar aquella oración, ella sabía que no hablaría de mi pasado. –Espero que lo comprendas.- asintió, sonriendo.

Sus brazos me envolvieron cálidamente. Correspondí avergonzada, sin saber realmente que debía hacer. –Espero tenga tus ojos.- murmuró en mi oído. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y corrió donde los demás. Me quedé congelada en mi lugar, sintiéndome una idiota por haber creído que dejaría el tema. Golpeé con la mano el vidrio de mi auto y me subí en él dando un portazo.

Llegando a casa llamé a Jacob. Aunque él tenía mejores cosas que hacer, aceptó acompañarme a practicar. Estaba estresada por lo de Rosalie Hale y el resto de su familia. ¿De dónde había sacado la brillante idea de que estaba embarazada? Aquella pregunta no abandonaba mi mente. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo supiera? Recordé lo del chocolate y di dos disparos. Acerté.

-Creo que es buen momento para irnos.- habló Jacob, mirándome con una ceja alzada. –Pronto no será necesario tener que venir, Bella.- le sonreí con suficiencia, notando el cumplido oculto en sus palabras. Salimos de ahí y nos montamos en el coche. Le había otorgado las llaves a mi instructor, quien sonreía ante el volante de mi coche último modelo. Claro que, no todo iba a ir bien de ahora en adelante.

-¡Para, Jacob!- grité al doblar en una de las calles de Forks. – ¡Mierda! - grité mientras bajaba del auto. Jacob miró en la misma dirección que yo y su rostro mostró el reconocimiento. Cerré de un portazo al tiempo que él me imitaba.

-Demonios, es Seth.- lo escuché susurrar, al tiempo que corría y se ponía a mi altura. –Despierta, amigo.- dijo moviendo por el hombro al chico. –Vamos, niño.- Seth se encontraba inconsciente; tenía algunos moretones y cortadas en su joven rostro y podía notar un brazo roto. Definitivamente se había defendido. ¡Demonios! La imagen de Liz llenó mi mente en ese momento. Seguro él la había defendido…

Caminé con pasos vacilantes hasta doblar el enorme basurero que me ocultaba el fondo del callejón. Liz se encontraba en el suelo, con algunos cortes en brazos y piernas. Su ropa estaba algo rota, pero la mantenía intacta. Corrí hacia ella y le aparté los cabellos del rostro. ¡Demonios, tenía muchas heridas! Saqué mi móvil y llamé al hospital, pidiendo una ambulancia de inmediato. La enfermera se asustó al reconocer mi voz y comenzó a pedir que llamaran a Carlisle Cullen.

-Liz, mi vida.- le susurraba. Lentamente sus ojitos se abrieron, estaba segura que no me veía bien. -¿Qué te hicieron?- un sollozo escapó de su pecho, al tiempo que se aferraba a mi blusa con desesperación. –Está todo bien, cariño. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo.- escuché ruidos cerca de ahí, pero no era Jacob. Me giré lentamente, notando que alguien nos contemplaba desde el lado contrario. El hombre sonrió divertido. –No te muevas.- comenté, al tiempo que dejaba a Liz acurrucada contra la pared de ladrillo.

Me puse de pie lentamente y empecé a caminar en la misma dirección que ese sujeto. Su rostro se iluminó por la emoción y se echó a correr. Le lancé a Jacob unas cuantas palabras antes de ir tras el sujeto. Y vaya que corría rápido el tipo. Terminé corriendo sin sentido por varias calles del barrio bajo, preguntándome dónde podía haberse metido ese desgraciado. Estaba segura que aún no había tenido tiempo suficiente de lastimar a mi niña, aunque sí pensaba hacerlo.

¡Mierda! Había perdido a la rata esa. Corrí de regreso donde Jacob, encontrándome con que la ambulancia iba llegando. Me monté en ella junto con ambas criaturas y obligué a Jake a llevarse mi auto a casa. Debía dar un informe a Sam y Emily. Liz estuvo llorando todo el trayecto al hospital y mientras le realizaban algunos estudios. Los cortes no eran profundos, pero estaba segura que los moretones le dolían. Seth despertó algunas horas después, ya con el brazo enyesado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le cuestioné a Liz cuando se tranquilizó un poco. -¿Quién te hizo esto, amor?- algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué la vida seguía haciéndole daño de esa manera? Comenzó a temblar de nuevo, sollozando.

-Quería matarme.- lloró ella, intentando, en vano, secarse las lágrimas. –Dijo que…que…él le había enviado.- no pude evitar recordar a aquel tipo que nos atacó fuera de la cafetería unas semanas atrás. En ese momento supe lo que estaba ocurriendo. El desgraciado que había destruido mi familia comenzaba a buscarme. Dos de sus hombres me habían visto con Liz, otra de sus víctimas con vida. Era su forma de enviarme un mensaje.

-¿Te tocaron?- me aventuré a preguntar, deseando que la respuesta fuera una negativa. Ella movió su cabeza un poco, obligándome a relajar mi postura tensa. -¿Puedes decirme qué pasó exactamente?- sujeté su mano con fuerza, esperando una respuesta.

-Seth y yo íbamos a tu casa.- dijo suavemente, algo avergonzada. –Salimos de La Push y comenzamos a subir.- hablaba de forma distraída, como si le costara admitirlo. –Nos internamos en Forks y un tipo nos obligó a subirnos a un coche. Te juro que grité y traté de correr, pero otro se bajó del auto y nos lanzó al asiento trasero.- es explicaba la desaparición tan rápida. –Nos llevaron a ese callejón, de inmediato supe por qué…- ¡Dios! Mis puños se crisparon. A una cuadra de ahí se encontraba la librería… -Seth intentó defenderme, pero esos hombres lo golpearon. Nadie me escuchaba, aunque no dejaba de gritar. Luego él dejó de moverse. Tenía tanto miedo, pensé que me harían lo mismo de la vez anterior…-

-Espera, cariño.- susurré, al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba. – ¿Estás diciendo que ellos fueron los que…?- ella asintió antes de que terminara la frase. Solté un par de maldiciones. Ella lloró con fuerza, aferrándose a mis brazos. Carlisle pasó en ese momento por el pasillo, siendo seguido por sus dos hijos. Los ojos verdes de Edward se clavaron en la escena que Liz y yo protagonizábamos. Quiso acercarse, pero la mano de Carlisle se lo prohibió.

-Disculpa, Isabella.- habló el doctor, cerrando la puerta ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos.

-Dijeron…- habló de nuevo, captando mi atención. –Que me matarían y luego… luego irían por ti…- escondió su rostro en mi pecho, apretándome contra ella. –Por favor, Bella.- sollozó. –No dejes que te hagan daño.- enredé mis dedos entre sus suaves cabellos. –Cuida al bebé.- sujeté su carita entre mis manos. El feo corte en su labio me obligó a formar una mueca.

-Los atraparé, mi cielo. Te juro que lo haré. No dejaré que vuelvan a tocarte.- seguí acariciando sus cabellos. Poco a poco, y con ayuda de algunos medicamentos, su cuerpo se relajó hasta que pudo quedarse dormida. La recosté en la cama y besé su frente. –No importa lo que pase, Liz. Te protegeré.- susurré antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

**&'**

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Había permanecido a lado de Liz toda la noche, preguntándome cuándo volvería a ver a esos sujetos. Quería tenerlos enfrente para hacerlos sufrir por todos sus actos delictivos. Deseaba matarlos lenta y tortuosamente. Mi sueño era verlos retorcerse por el dolor. Los suaves dedos de la pequeña acariciaron mis mejillas y en mi rostro apareció una gran sonrisa.

-Ve a Seattle.- susurró ella, mirándome con esos enormes ojos. –Protege al bebé.- al principio no entendí sus palabras, pero pronto el entendimiento llenó mis sentidos. Ella sabía que dentro de dos meses me iría a vivir con Demetri, ella sabía todo lo que me ocurría.

-No, cariño.- hablé aún algo adormilada. –No me iré aún.- ella negó con la cabeza varias veces y creí que me llamó terca en algún momento. –Dame un par de semanas más, por favor.- su risita me despertó por completo. –Ven conmigo.-

-No quiero huir, Bella.- habló de nuevo, mirando por la ventana. –Quiero quedarme con Sam y Emily, quiero poder ver a Seth.- algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. –Poder visitar la tumba de mi madre de vez en cuando, ir a la librería sin temor…- un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago. –No voy a seguir escapando de esta realidad. Seré fuerte y lucharé por seguir adelante…- su voz sonaba llena de determinación. –Igual que lo has hecho tú.-

-Mírame, Liz.- le supliqué. -¿Realmente crees que yo no tengo miedo?- la vi sonreír de lado.

-Sé que lo tienes, pero no dejas que eso te impida hacer lo que deseas.- algunas lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas. –Quiero que vayas con Demetri y tengas al bebé, cuando él esté seguro puedes venir por mí. Entonces viviremos juntas.- la abracé fuertemente. Esa niña era una luz en ese oscuro camino que debíamos recorrer. –Ahora vete o no llegarás a clase.- me reprochó de forma juguetona. Besé su frente y salí de ahí, chocando con el Dr. Cullen en el camino.

**&'**

La hora del almuerzo llegó antes de lo esperado. Me dejé caer pesadamente en la silla de mi mesa, actualmente vacía. Los Cullen me miraban con curiosidad desde su mesa habitual. Quise gritarles que dejaran de hacerlo, que era molesto, pero me contuve. Comencé a jugar con la tapa de mi botella de agua, no tenía deseos de comer nada. De pronto detuve el movimiento de mis dedos. Pensé en Liz y su miedo creciente, en la descripción que había dado de sus atacantes antes de poder dormir. Ella recordaba perfectamente a los hombres que le había hecho aquella atrocidad. Sin embargo, mi mente distorsionaba la imagen del primer hombre que me había tocado. Quería recordar su cara, pero parecía imposible.

Pensé en Liz, en los detalles que brindó. Eran dos hombres, pero ninguno se parecía a lo que tenía en mente. Ella había dicho que dos chicos morenos, que había visto antes, la golpearon después de dejar a Seth en el suelo. ¡Dios mío! Ninguno de ellos era. Pero el ADN lo confirmaba, el sujeto que abusó de ella también lo hizo de mí. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? En ningún momento mencionó al hombre que me atacó. Él debía estarse moviendo entre las sombras, manipulando a los otros miembros de su banda.

-Hola, preciosa.- susurró Quil, poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros. Me sobresalté y pegué un pequeño grito, captando la atención de varias personas. –Perdón, no quería asustarte.- susurró él, sentándose a lado de Embry. Los miré a todos, estudiando sus rostros. Quería ver al hombre que me había embarazado, necesitaba recordar su rostro. Negué con la cabeza.

Me puse de pie, dispuesta a salir a tomar un poco de aire. Antes que me marchara, una imagen vino a mi mente. La botella de agua se deslizó de mis dedos e impactó en el suelo. Una imagen lo bastante perturbadora se coló ante mis ojos. Yo recordaba dos orbes negras brillando con lujuria, pero no eran así… Cuando la luz había dado en su rostro distinguí cada línea.

Era un joven bastante atractivo, de unos veintiséis años. Llevaba su cabello rubio en una coleta. ¡Dios! Debía medir más de un metro ochenta y ser lo bastante fuerte para poder soportar mis ataques sorpresivos. Tenía los ojos de un brillante color verde mezclado con marrón. Unos enormes ojos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba a mí y los deslizaba por mi mejilla. Podía sentir sus labios en los míos, su lengua en el interior de mi boca.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, asustada. Mi cerebro gritaba que seguía en la cafetería, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. La imagen no se iba. Llevé la mano al arma y estuve a punto de sacarla y disparar. Jacob me lo impidió. Parpadeé confusa muchas veces, notando las miradas curiosas posadas en nosotros. ¡No podía estar pasando eso! ¡No de nuevo! Comencé a sollozar, lanzándome a los brazos de Jacob. El resto de su grupo se puso de pie y caminó hacia nosotros.

-Tranquila, Bella.- susurraba Jake, tratando de tranquilizarme. –Todo está bien.- sentía sus dedos acariciar mis cabellos. Seguí sollozando, sin importarme que ahora todo el mundo nos mirara. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente.

-Debe haberle afectado lo de Liz.- murmuró Jared a mi espalda. Sabía que mentía, pero los Cullen iban a creer eso. –Bella es su tutora, después de todo. Debe ser difícil escuchar a la niña hablar de lo ocurrido.- seguía diciéndole a Paul, quien asentía.

-Debe de sentirse culpable por no poder atraparlos.- me escondí aún más contra Jacob. –Y luego la pequeña fue atacada de nuevo.- escuché los murmullos en la mesa de los Cullen. Emmett y Edward me habían visto en el hospital con ella.

Al llegar a la puerta, Jacob pasó sus brazos por la parte posterior de mis rodillas y me levantó. No opuse resistencia, sino que enredé mis brazos en su cuello y escondí el rostro en su hombro. –Tranquila, Bella.- murmuró de nuevo. –No dejes que los recuerdos te hagan daño. Debes ser fuerte por ella. Liz te necesita.- sollocé un poco más, sintiéndome una completa idiota. Jacob me llevó directamente al coche y partimos hacia el hospital.

Hablé con Liz sobre lo que había recordado. Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Me dejé caer en la cama a su lado, sin importarme lo poco correcto que fuera eso. Liz se acomodó conmigo y siguió hablando del hombre que se había colado en mis ideas. Ella se había fijado en otra cosa: él llevaba un tatuaje en el cuello. Enterré mi rostro en su cabello y la acomodé sobre mi pecho. Antes de lo pensado, ambas nos quedamos dormidas.


	12. Noticias Impactantes

**¡Muchas gracias por sus preciosos reviews! Realmente me alegra que les guste la historia. Más adelante todo esto dará un giro extremadamente peligroso. Me está gustando esto de meter a Bella en apuros ;O Espero disfruten este capítulo... Nos leemos pronto =D**

**

* * *

**

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 11. Noticias Impactantes.**

Bella POV

Me levanté a regañadientes de la cama, escuchando la melodiosa risa de Carlisle Cullen. Y fue en ese momento que reparé dónde estaba. La noche pasado me había acostado con Liz, mientras hablábamos de aquel hombre. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar su rostro. –Buenos días.- murmuré torpemente, algo avergonzada. -¿Qué pasa?- Liz se removió inquieta a mi lado, ocultando su cara en mi pecho de nuevo. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Realmente eres una chica linda, Bella.- un ligero sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas al escuchar al padre de Edward. –Ella está mejor ahora. Posiblemente sienta dolor, pero es normal.- contemplé a Liz aún dormida. Su expresión era tan pacífica… -Puedes llevártela a casa tan pronto despierte.- acaricié sus cabellos, esperando ver sus ojos curiosos abrirse. Y cuando lo hicieron, sonreí ampliamente.

-Hola, Bella.- murmuró, tallándose los ojos. -¿Ya nos vamos?- me reí y pronto ella me acompañó. Me moría por llevarme a esa niña a vivir conmigo. Realmente me hacía feliz estar a su lado. –Tengo una idea.- murmuró por lo bajo. -¿Por qué no desayunamos fuera?- asentí y la ayudé a vestirse con la ropa que Sam le había traído la noche anterior. No pasaba nada si faltaba de nuevo a la escuela. Aunque una pequeña idea cruzó mi mente. Podía llevar a Nessie.

Conduje a casa de los Cullen despacio, pensando si aún estarían ahí. Llamé a la puerta un par de veces y a los minutos nos recibió Esme. Entramos algo vacilantes a aquella morada y nos sentamos en la sala. Los chicos bajaron a los minutos, riéndose. Cuando repararon en nuestra presencia sus rostros mostraron el asombro. -¡Bella!- chilló Alice, corriendo hacia mí.

-Chicos, ella es Liz.- mi acompañante se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada. Le pasé el brazo por los hombros y la atraje hacia mí. –No te preocupes, cielo.- le susurré, aunque estuve segura que ellos escucharon. –Te ves hermosa.- se aferró con más fuerza a mi ropa y luego rió suavemente. Ella estaba preocupada por su apariencia, pues los moretones y cortes la hacían sentir muy incómoda.

-Un gusto conocerte, Liz.- habló Jasper, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Los ojitos de Liz brillaron divertidos. -¿Cómo te encuentras?- ella sonrió, respondiendo alegre a la pregunta. Miré a Jasper a los ojos, agradeciéndole su preocupación.

-¿Qué te trae por acá, chica?- preguntó Emmett, mirándome divertido. Por un minuto me sentí avergonzada, principalmente por el show que había dado un día antes en la cafetería. Liz le dio un apretón a mi mano, sonriéndome.

-Bueno, no quiero ser una madre desnaturalizada.- comenté de forma burlona. Edward se rió suavemente, pasándome a Nessie. Liz la tomó suavemente y le acarició los bucles que Alice se había encargado de ponerle. –Llevaré a Liz a desayunar y pensé que debía hacerme cargo este día de Ness.- Edward asintió, pero creí haber visto cierta tristeza en su mirada. –Disfruten las clases, chicos.-

Salimos de ahí unos minutos después, dirigiéndonos a Seattle. Era un viaje un poco largo para sólo desayunar, pero Demetri nos había convencido de acompañarlo esa mañana. Mi compañera iba alegre ante la idea de conocer a mi "novio". No pude evitar reírme ante sus locas ideas. Demetri la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se ofreció a cambiar los vendajes en sus piernas. Ella estaba feliz ante las atenciones de mi pareja.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Liz.- murmuró él antes de marcharse. –No debes preocuparte por nada.- le dijo bajito, esperando que yo también escuchara. –Mientras Bella esté contigo nada malo pasará.- me sonrojé ante sus dulces palabras. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y besó mi frente. –Espero verte pronto, cielo.- murmuró. Asentí. Sabía que las semanas se iban rápido y pronto mi embarazo sería muy notorio.

Tomé la mano de Liz y nos encaminamos al centro comercial. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía deseos de comprar algunas cosas para el bebé. Comenzaba a creer que sería niño, pero mi mente repetía que podría ser una bella damita. Compramos algunas cosas esenciales, como pañales y biberones. La gente nos miraba con curiosidad, sin sospechar que era yo misma la embarazada. Incluso compramos una preciosa cuna blanca.

-¿Qué tal un pastel?- preguntó Liz, mirándome a los ojos. Sabía que mi rostro se iluminaría ante la idea. Ella me conocía realmente bien. Nos encaminamos a una cafetería y ordenamos dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate. El mejor de todo Seattle. Después de eso volvimos a casa. Emily esperaba a Liz con los brazos abiertos y al verme a su lado su rostro se iluminó. Por un momento sentí la necesidad de explicarle mi situación actual, pero no sabía su reacción.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- me preguntó suavemente. –Tu rostro está algo pálido.- la miré fijamente, refugiándome en esos ojos llenos de amor. No me quedó duda alguna. Emily debía enterarse de lo que ocurría. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo y ella podía dármelo.

-Si, Emily.- respondí suavemente. –Pero hay algo que debo decirte.- me miró con preocupación. -¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?- Liz nos miró divertida, notando la vergüenza en mi rostro. Nos siguió en silencio y se dejó caer en la cama matrimonial de mi amiga.

-Me estás asustando, Isabella.- Liz y yo nos reímos suavemente. –Dime que no es nada malo.-

-Emily, voy a tener un bebé.- susurré. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. –Sé que suena raro y todo eso, pero realmente voy a tenerlo.- comencé a hablar entre murmullos, avergonzada. Ella no decía nada y me ponía de los nervios. Nuestra pequeña acompañante me miraba divertida. –No me importa que no tenga un padre, es mío.- seguí hablando. –Demetri Vulturi me ayudará, incluso lo reclamará como suyo si alguien se entera.-

-¡Dios Santo!- gimió ella. -¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- pegó un chillido al escuchar que ya había cumplido los tres meses. -¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Santo cielo, Bella. No sé si puedas hacerte cargo de todo esto tú sola. Claro que está el médico este, pero no es lo mismo.- hablaba tanto como yo y no pude evitar sonreír. -¿Tú lo sabías?- Liz asintió, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, todo estara bien.- no me creyó. –Me iré a vivir a Seattle en dos meses, cuando mi embarazo comience a ser notorio.- ella sintió. –Puedes decírselo a Sam, pero no quiero que se haga un escándalo. Nadie más lo sabe. Y quiero que siga siendo así.- asintió de nuevo. Me abrazó con fuerza y lloró sobre mi hombro, quejándose de todas las cosas que me pasaban. Pero yo no lo hacía, estaba feliz ante la espera de mi bebé.

-Bella…- me llamó de nuevo, sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos. -¿Qué pasará con ellos?- me tensé en respuesta, incapaz de pensar una solución. –No puedes seguir buscándolos… No así…-

-No pasará nada, Emily.- me llevé una mano al vientre, como se me empezaba a hacer costumbre. –Voy a protegerlos ante todo.- Liz se colgó de mi cuello, depositando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. –Dejaré gente a cargo de las investigaciones si no los he atrapado en un mes y medio.- ella asintió, desconfiada. –Adelantaré materias para dejar el instituto antes.-

-Espero que todo salga bien.- murmuró. -¿Has pensado como se llamará?- negué suavemente. -¿Qué quieres que sea?- me reí suavemente. No había pensado mucho en el sexo del bebé, para ser sincera no me importaba. Fuera niña o niño lo iba a querer igual, porque sería mío… Sería un bebé precioso, rodeado de atenciones, juguetes y caramelos. No le faltaría nada.

**&'**

Abrí los ojos con pereza, obligándome a recordar lo último vivido. Los días anteriores a ese habían sido iguales, me mareaba con frecuencia y cuando abría los ojos me desorientaba. Me costó bastante ubicar la pequeña habitación en La Push. Aparté la cobija y me senté en la cama, bostezando sonoramente. Me tomó algunos minutos el levantarme y salir a la cocina.

-Buenos días.- murmuré, dejándome caer en la silla. Emily colocó ante mí un plato con tostadas y un frasco de mermelada. Por alguna razón, cuando vi aquello, el sueño desapareció al instante. Cogí una tostada y me la lleve a la boca rápidamente, sintiéndome feliz ante la merienda.

-Vaya.- murmuró mi amiga, riendo. –Sabía que iba a gustarte algo así para el desayuno.- asentí y tomé otra más. Iba por la cuarta cuando Sam entró en la cocina y nos acompañó. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y busqué sus ojos. Me miraba con diversión y algo de preocupación.

-Emily te lo ha dicho.- afirmé, apuntándolo con el cuchillo de la mermelada. El asintió.

-Debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa.- comentó, y no pude estar más de acuerdo. -¿Estás segura de tenerlo?- le miré con la boca ligeramente abierta. Acaso él también me proponía deshacerme del bebé. –No pienses mal, Bella.- habló de nuevo, viendo la tensión en el ambiente. –Tienes diecisiete años y aún estudias. Además, el padre…- no continuó.

-Quiero tenerlo, Sam. Entiendo lo que dices. Demetri y yo lo hemos discutido muchas veces…- alzó una ceja. –Tal vez deba explicarte eso…- me sonrojé un poco ante su mirada seria. –Bueno, fui a la Clínica Vulturi en Seattle cuando un test casero salió positivo.- asintió. –Demetri Vulturi fue mi médico, él confirmó mis sospechas y me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar…-

-¿Qué oferta?- me cortó de golpe.

-Un lugar para vivir cuando el embarazo fuera notorio.- empecé. –Un médico a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas del día.- Emily soltó una pequeña carcajada, tal como yo lo había hecho la primera vez. –Y alguien a quien culpar si se enteraban en el pueblo…-

-Eso explica mucho.- pronunció cada palabra con desprecio. –Supongo que está bien.- se levantó de su asiento y azotó la puerta al marcharse. Emily y yo nos contemplamos en silencio, aún sin entenderlo del todo.

-Dale tiempo.- me pidió mi amiga, al tiempo que Liz se unía a la mesa.

Edward POV

La semana se había ido volando. Bella y yo nos habíamos visto pocas veces, por lo que Nessie pasaba un día con cada uno de sus padres. Emmett solía decir que éramos un par de divorciados, lo que no me hacía mucha gracia. El profesor de Biología se mostró conforme ante nuestros reportes –diarios- individuales. Aunque no estuviésemos juntos todo el tiempo, podía notarse que tan enserio nos tomábamos el trabajo.

El lunes por la mañana, Isabella y yo chocamos en el pasillo. Caminamos en silencio hasta la sección de casilleros y esperé hasta que estuvo lista para ir a clases. Estaba un poco distraída, pues aún caminando a mi lado solía tropezarse conmigo al dar vuelta en algún corredor. No fue hasta el almuerzo que pude escuchar su voz y ver su sonrisa.

-¿Edward?- la pequeña mano de Alice se agitaba –arriba y abajo- ante mis ojos. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al darme cuenta que estaba observando a Bella de forma descarada. –No logro entenderlo.- susurró ella, mirándome. -¿Por qué no se lo dices de nuevo?-

-Ella tiene novio, Alice.- la regañó Jasper. Mi prima torció los labios en una mueca. -¿Te gustaría que alguien me confesara sus sentimientos mientras estoy contigo?- ella negó, avergonzada.

-La diferencia es que ella no lo ama.- cortó Rosalie, mirando a Bella de reojo. –Está con él por cualquier otra razón estúpida…- asentí, apoyándola.

-¡¿Qué?- chilló Jacob Black, captado nuestra atención. Isabella miró en nuestra dirección con frialdad, antes de volver a centrarse en sus propios asuntos. –Debes estar loca, Bells.- sentenció el chico, golpeando con su puño la mesa. El resto de su pandilla murmuraba entre ellos. Bella se mantenía seria, jugando con un vaso de yogurt.

-Lo que ocurrió…- comenzó ella, parando el movimiento de sus dedos. –Lo que _ellos_ les hicieron a Seth y Liz…- podía notar la fuerza que ejercía una de sus manos sobre su muslo. Llevaba tiempo preguntándome que significaba aquel movimiento, pues parecía escandalizar al joven Black. –Fue una advertencia.- continuó, ignorándonos.

-Una advertencia, ¿eh?- preguntó amargamente. -¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-A mí.- pronunció ella despacio. –La próxima vez que encuentren a Liz van a matarla.- su voz se rompió al pronunciar aquello. –Y luego irán por mí y…- se detuvo abruptamente. –Van a terminar lo que empezaron.- Emmett me golpeó el hombro, llamándome. Le ignoré. –Necesito que dos de ustedes vigilen a Liz. No dejaré que nada le pase.-

-Paul y Jared se harán cargo.- murmuró Jacob. –Le pediré a Sam dos armas.- Bella asintió. –Nosotros tres te protegeremos a ti.- Bella sonrió tristemente. –No dejaremos que te hagan más daño.- la abrazó por los hombros y ella no se apartó. –Confía en mí.-

No pude seguir escuchando. Jacob Black podía estar con ella, abrazarla, tocarla, y yo no. Isabella Swan era inalcanzable, pero sólo para mí. –Maldición.- murmuré, sintiendo la mano de Jasper palmear mi espalda. -¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a ella?- cuestioné, mirándolos a todos. Mis primas apartaron la mirada, avergonzadas.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas.- susurró Jasper. –Ella es una chica poco común.- asentí, entendiendo el punto. –Ha perdido a sus padres y se siente obligada a cumplir los planes de su padre.- asentí de nuevo. A veces me preguntaba si habría otra razón por la que Bella arriesgara su vida de esa forma.

-Es como un diamante.- habló Emmett, juguetonamente. –Sólo mírala.- obedecí a regañadientes, contemplándola embobado. -¿Cómo es?-

-Es muy hermosa.- sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. –Y llama la atención de todos. Es brillante…- mi familia se rió de mí, pero no me importó. –Y a veces es muy dura y fría.- terminé riendo con ellos, comentando los lejos que había llegado la inocente broma de Emmett.

Cuando la campana sonó, Bella me dio alcance y caminamos juntos a Biología. Quise preguntarle muchas cosas, pero tenía miedo de las respuestas. La observé todo esa hora, maravillado. Ella dibujaba en su libreta diversas imágenes, para luego garabatear algunas palabras. –Sr. Cullen, Srita. Swan.- nos llamó el maestro. –Mis felicitaciones, son quienes han realizado el mejor trabajo.- sonreí, mirando los brillantes ojos de Bella y su rostro de satisfacción. –Srita. Stanley, ¿en qué estaba pensando?-

-Felicitaciones, Bella.- pronuncié despacio, deseando escuchar su suave voz. La clase había concluido y ella se encontraba guardando algunas cosas en su bolso. No pude evitar mirarla como idiota, esperando una respuesta.

-Igual a ti, Edward.- se rió musicalmente. –Eres un gran padre.- quise seguirle el juego, pero me encontraba algo avergonzado para hablarle. Me dijo adiós con la mano y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Serás una gran madre, Bella.- se detuvo abruptamente, sin girarse. –Tan dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva…- avancé hasta ella y la obligué a mirarme. –Eres perfecta.- en ese momento reparé en las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, trazando un camino de sus ojos a su barbilla.- Dios, cuánto lo siento.- susurré, envolviéndola en un abrazo. –Lo lamento.- supliqué, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, en silencio, pero fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, ya no me quedaban dudas. Amaba a Isabella Swan con cada fibra de mi ser y estaba segura que ella me correspondía. –Te quiero, Bella.-

-Edward no…- se alejó lo suficiente para mirar mis ojos. –No…- repitió, pero no la dejé continuar.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada.- pronuncié despacio, acariciando sus cabellos. –Y te estoy dando todo a cambio.- quiso soltarse de mi agarre, pero se lo impedí. –Te amo.- junté nuestros labios de forma desesperada. Ella se resistió al principio, golpeándome el pecho con sus manos. Hasta que, finalmente, correspondió.

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con algo de miedo, como si nunca me hubiera besado. Acaricié su mejilla, intentando tranquilizarla. Sabía que aquello no era correcto, que no debía presionarla y mucho menos forzarla, pero le amaba y no había forma de cambiar eso. La estreché contra mí, deseando que ese momento jamás terminara. Sin embargo, tuvimos que romper el contacto cuando el oxígeno escaseó.

-No lo hagas.- susurró al darse cuenta que trataba de acercarme de nuevo. –Por favor.- sollozó. Antes que pudiera decir algo más, ella se dio la vuelta y abandonó el salón a toda prisa, dejándome totalmente solo.


	13. Mirando más allá

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 12. Mirando más allá.**

Bella POV

Azoté la puerta del auto al subir en él. No me importó que los Cullen mi miraran con sorpresa al pasar corriendo a su lado, o que Edward me llamase en múltiples ocasiones de camino al estacionamiento. Metí la reverse, casi provocando un accidente con el coche de Jessica Stanley, quien me gritó algunas palabras groseras antes de frenar. Tampoco le di importancia a eso. Presioné el acelerador, aumentando la velocidad hasta superar los doscientos.

-Estúpida.- sollocé, golpeando con fuerza el volante ante el semáforo en rojo. –Eres idiota, Bella.- lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, aterrizando en mis muslos. –Tonta, tonta.- un auto hizo sonar el claxon y, notando el cambio de color, pisé el acelerador de nuevo. Llegué a mi casa completamente avergonzada y furiosa. Deseaba tanto que las cosas fueran distintas…

Me tomó varios minutos darme cuenta que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta. Fragmentos de cristal cubrían el piso de madera junto a mi cama, en la cual descansaba un peluche… Avancé con pasos torpes, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. El muñeco era algo gótico, bastante a decir verdad y tenía pequeñas manchas rojas en él. Mis manos temblaron cuando lo sujetaron.

-No.- sollocé, al tiempo que soltaba el muñeco y daba pasos hacia atrás. Mi espalda chocó violentamente con la puerta cerrada. –No.- repetí, notando las marcas en mi habitación. "Tu sigues", rezaban un par de palabras en la pared. "Cuídate", decían otras. Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe y me llevé una mano a la boca. No supe qué hacer, si debía correr o permanecer ahí…

Podrían estar dentro de la casa o quizás lo habían hecho la noche anterior, cuando me quedé donde los Uley. No quise ni pensar lo que habría pasado de haber vuelto la noche anterior. Caminé un poco, pero me temblaban las piernas… Me apoyé en la pared y grité, y lloré y volví a gritar. Tenía miedo. Por vez primera me daba cuenta de lo arriesgado de la situación, de todo lo que estaba en juego. Temía por la seguridad de Liz y la de mi bebé, temía por Edward y la familia Cullen, por Emily y Sam, por Jacob y la pandilla… Temía por mí…

Con bastante trabajo saqué el celular de la bolsa y marqué el número de Jacob, sonó dos veces y corté. Esa era la señal, ellos debían venir en camino. Escuché pasos por el pasillo y sollocé más fuerte, sin poder decir a quién pertenecían. Los chicos entraron de forma atropellada a la habitación, topándose con la misma escena que yo. Jared y Paul abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, inspeccionando los escritos y destrozos. Embry y Quil revisaron la casa de forma minuciosa; no hacía falta nada ni había nadie.

-Respira, Bella.- me habló Jake, secando mis lágrimas. –Todo está bien.- negué innumerables veces. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Nada estaba bien, yo no podía detenerlos. No aún… Golpeé fuertemente, con los puños cerrados, mis muslos. Jacob trató de detenerme, pero unos minutos más tarde se dio por vencido. Necesitaba liberar todo el estrés y la frustración. Quería volver a sentirme poderosa. Necesitaba volver a ser de hielo. Dios, lo necesitaba tanto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Jared, mostrando un sobre negro que estaba sobre el colchón. Jacob se lo arrebató de las manos y me lo entregó, alzando una ceja. El muñeco estaba sobre el piso, con sus ojos de botón contemplándome fijamente.

Abrí el sobre y extraje la hoja blanca, impresa, para leerla. Era una carta… "_Espero te guste nuestro regalo, Isabella. Pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo, no lo dudes. Después de todo, ¿no eres tú quien me busca?", _se me formó un nudo en la garganta. _"No te preocupes por eso ni te sientas avergonzada. Yo también te extraño, princesa. No sabes cuánto deseo volver a enterrarme en ti y hacerte gritar…", _no pude continuar. Tiré la carta al suelo y corrí al baño. Jacob se me unió de inmediato, sosteniendo mi cabello mientras vomitaba.

-Debemos hablar con Sam.- murmuró él, esperando me recuperara. –Debemos protegerte.- Quil se nos unió en ese momento, llevando consigo un vaso de agua. Con ayuda de ambos me puse de pie y regresamos a la habitación.

-Hay algo que deben saber.- comencé. –No pensé que fuera necesario decirlo, pero llegados a este punto es importante.- ellos me miraron seriamente, alzando sus perfectas cejas oscuras. Tomé aire, temiendo sus reacciones. Si iban a protegerme, debían saber lo que conllevaba. –Si van a arriesgar sus vidas por mí, debo comenzar a ser sincera.- Jacob pasó un brazo por mis hombros, dándome ánimos. -Tengo tres meses de embarazo.- solté de golpe,

-¿Qué?- preguntó Paul, frunciendo el ceño. Jacob se tensó, apartando su brazo de mi cuerpo. Retrocedí un poco y descansé mi peso en la pared. -¿Qué tu qué?- repitió, furioso. Quise gritarle y volver a llorar, pero debía afrontar la situación con calma.

-Estoy embarazada.- repetí. –Tengo tres meses y me lo voy a quedar.- Embry y Quil cerraron la boca ante lo último. Paul estampó su puño con violencia en la pared contraria a la mía, soltando maldiciones. Jared me miraba sorprendido, dudando mis palabras. –Lo lamento.- sollocé, sintiéndome patética.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Bells.- habló Jacob, acariciando mi mejilla. –No es tu culpa.- sonreí tristemente. –Haces lo correcto al no culparlo tampoco a él.- apuntó, señalando mi vientre. –Te felicito, cariño.- sus brazos me envolvieron suavemente y me refugié, desesperadamente, en ellos. A pesar de todos los malos momentos vividos con la pandilla Quileute, todos ellos eran mis amigos. Podían ser arrogantes, mujeriegos y unos imbéciles en ocasiones, pero seguían estando ahí para apoyarme.

-Eso explica por qué has estado tan sentimental.- habló Paul de nuevo, con una sonrisa divertida. Le miré con una ceja en alto. –De otra forma no estarías pasándola tan bien con nosotros.- los demás se rieron. –Admítelo.- asentí, algo perdida. A los minutos me reí con ellos. Llamamos a Sam al trabajo y media hora más tarde estuvo en casa, donde le explicamos lo ocurrido. Se mostró más tranquilo al reparar en que los chicos estaban conmigo.

-Gracias.- susurré hacia ellos una vez Sam se fue. Jared y Paul siguieron bromeando con eso de las hormonas del embarazo un rato más. –Debo pedirles algo.- susurré, un poco seria. –No le cuenten a nadie.- los vi asentir.

-No te preocupes.- habló Embry. –Edward no se enterará de nada.- quise negar esas palabras, pero mis mejillas rojas me delataron. –Tranquila, Eris.- torcí los labios en una mueca. –Nos alegra saber que encontraste a alguien que cure tus heridas.- nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

-No llores, Bella.- me dijo Quil. –Verás que todo saldrá bien.- asentí, secando mis traicioneras lágrimas. –Toma tus cosas y vente con nosotros. No dejaremos que te quedes aquí tú sola.- quise negar, pero aún me sentía nerviosa. –Sólo unos días.- los chicos me ayudaron a preparar una pequeña maleta y no pude sentirme más segura.

-Tengo una idea.- susurró Jared al abrir mi armario. -¡Bella! ¿Qué hay en la habitación junto a esta pared?- preguntó, mientras golpeaba con sus nudillos la pared tras los percheros.

-Es un pequeño almacén.- comenté, buscando mi cepillo de dientes en el baño al final del pasillo. –Renée guardó ahí los adornos navideños.- me encaminé de vuelta a la habitación, encontrándome con cinco grandes y morenos chicos dentro de mi armario. -¿Qué hacen?- pregunté interesada.

-¿Qué tan grande es?- habló esta vez Jacob.

-Lo suficiente para apilar cajas.- le resté importancia. –Quizás dos por dos…- él sonrió. -¿Qué planean hacer?-

-Tumbaremos esto.- pronunció Jared, señalando con sus dedos una parte del muro. –Luego pondremos un par de cerrojos fuertes a aquella puerta.- pronunció, haciendo referencia a la entrada al cuarto desde el pasillo. –Y la puerta de aquí dará mucha seguridad.-

-Un momento.- interrumpí. -¿Qué quieren hacer en _mi_ casa?- pregunté irritada. Los cambios de humor serían mi muerte.

-Haremos de esta habitación tu escondite.- me habló Jacob. –Y también será el cuarto del bebé.- abrí la boca, sorprendida. –Velo de este modo, en caso de que algo como esto…- señaló la habitación desordenada. –Vuelva a ocurrir y estés en casa, podrás ocultarte acá.- asentí, aún dudosa. –Y si el bebé ya está contigo, podrás ocultarlo de la vista de esos hombres…-

-Entiendo.- una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. –Es genial, chicos.- pronuncié, sintiéndome mucho más tranquila.

-Te lo dije.- pronunció Paul. –Es el embarazo.- Jacob golpeó juguetonamente su hombro. –Vámonos.-

Edward POV

A la mañana siguiente no tenía deseo alguno de ir al instituto. Los chicos se habían mostrado bastante comprensivos al relatarles lo ocurrido, pero no por ello me sentía mejor. Isabella Swan seguía representando el mismo misterio que el primer día que la vi. Era una chica completamente distinta a cualquier otra que alguna vez hubiese conocido, y comenzaba a temerle.

Le había dicho que la amaba, se lo demostré en cientos de ocasiones, pero ella se quedó callada. Necesitaba escucharla decir que me amaba o, en su debido fallo, que me odiaba. Cuando lo hiciera, podría decidir como seguir adelante. Sin embargo, al no saber exactamente lo que ella deseaba, me sentía impotente y un completo idiota.

-Vamos, Edward.- me habló Emmett. –Quizás Bella tenga algo que decirte.- negué con la cabeza, ocultando el rostro en la almohada. Ya me había vestido para el colegio, pero no deseaba ir. –Anda, hermano.- negué de nuevo.

-No iré, Emmett.- pronuncié irritado. –Me quedaré en casa todo el día.- él suspiró, antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse. Posiblemente esa actitud molestara a Carlisle y preocupara a Esme, pero de momento no me importó. Cubrí mi cuerpo con una manta y cerré los ojos, deseando dormir de nuevo. No supe en que momento ocurrió, pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo pasaban las tres de la tarde.

-¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?- preguntaba Alice a Jasper, quien negaba con la cabeza. –No creo que le hubiesen llamado la atención.- me quedé en las escaleras, escuchando su conversación. Ellos aún no reparaban en mi presencia.

-No creo que fuera eso.- sentenció Rosalie, agitando su cabello rubio. –Debió haber ido por su cuenta.-

-Pero, ¿para qué?- habló de nuevo Alice. Nadie le respondió.

-¿Creen que Edward esté bien?- interrumpió Emmett, mirando en otra dirección. –Es decir, él la quiere y ella…-

-Tiene novio.- cortó Alice. –Si, lo sabemos.- se notaba irritada. –Edward es un tonto. No entiendo por qué no lucha por ella.-

-No es tan fácil, Alice.- pronunció Jasper, calmadamente. –Todos sabemos que ella…-

-Perdió a sus padres y quiere cumplir las obligaciones de bla, bla, bla…- la voz de Rosalie sonaba monótona. Jasper frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto. Si hay algo que jamás debías hacer era interrumpirlo y menos si era para burlarte de cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho en su vida. Al menos era su hermana, sino ya estuviera alguien muerto.

-Creo que Edward debe hacer algo.- señaló Alice. –Se queda en cama todo el día, mientras Bella pregunta por él a cada instante. Es obvio que a ella le gusta.- mi corazón se detuvo un minuto… Ella… ¿Ella había preguntado por mí? Una sonrisa de idiota se apoderó de mis labios y se extendió hasta el punto en que me dolieron las mejillas.

-Hoy actuaba muy raro.- hizo notar Emmett. –Durante el almuerzo no dejaba de murmurar con la pandilla de Black.- apreté los puños ante eso. –No escuhé cas nada.- me golpeé la frente, era lógico que no desearan ser escuchados. –Hablaban sobre habitaciones, compras y cerrojos. Eso es todo lo que alcancé a oír.-

-¿Antes o después de que Bella te pidiera que te apartaras?- cuestionó Alice, alzando una ceja. No pude evitar reírme cuando Emmett se sonrojó violentamente. -¡Edward!- chilló Alice, reparando en mi presencia. -¿Nos estabas espiando?-

-Culpable.- declaré, mientras me unía a ellos. -¿Qué más me perdí?- siguieron hablando de tonterías y de los deberes que debía presentar próximamente. Nadie dijo nada más de Bella, pues sólo la habían visto a la hora del almuerzo. Eso no me dejaba conforme, pero después de todo era mejor que nada.

Bella POV

-Déjame cargar eso.- habló Jacob, al tiempo que me arrebataba las bolsas de las manos. Torcí los labios en una mueca, comenzaba a cansarme de ese trato especial que me daban. Habíamos ido, después de la escuela, a hacer algunas compras en Port Ángeles. Ye teníamos las cerraduras que Jared quería y la puerta nueva.

Paul nos esperaba dentro de la casa, inspeccionando el nuevo vidrio que habían puesto a la ventana. Los chicos se pusieron a trabajar en su idea de un escondite mientras yo preparaba la comida. Me encargué de hacer algo lo bastante delicioso para agradecerles lo que estaban haciendo y serví los vasos de refresco. A los minutos llamaron a mi puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme frente a frente con Liz y Seth. Sonreí como tonta al verlos.

-¡Chicos, a comer!- los cinco bajaron corriendo, empujándose unos a otros. A mitad de la comida se aparecieron Emily y Sam, cargando algunas otras cosas que necesitaríamos. Resultó que al final mi mesa era bastante chica para tanta gente. Pasamos la tarde entre bromas y planes para el futuro. Todos estaban al tanto de la llegada del bebé, por lo que cada uno conversaba sobre el mismo tema.

Mientras lavaba los platos, me permití pensar en Edward Cullen. Realmente me sentía mal por haberlo orillado a ausentarse de la escuela por lo acontecido el día anterior. Quizás debía disculparme y repetirle que lo mejor era ser sólo amigos. Apreté el plato entre mis manos. Acaso, ¿eso es lo que quería? No, no lo era. Sin embargo, era lo correcto y lo mejor para ambos.

Y por esa razón es que había acudido a la oficina del director a la salida. Después de una larga discusión, en la que ninguno de los dos cedimos, por fin aceptó mi idea. Debía dejar el instituto dentro de un mes, más o menos. Sabía que me mudaría donde Demetri cuado tuviera cinco y yo apenas pasaba de los tres meses, pero para los cuatro sería muy notorio. Además, Emily me había suplicado pasara un tiempo en La Push antes de irme a Seattle.

Adelantaría las materias del semestre y los exámenes finales para no suspender el curso. Quería seguir estudiando, pero primero debía atender lo del bebé. Para el inicio del próximo ciclo escolar ya estaría preparada para regresar a estudiar. Podría decir que salía de viaje con mis padres o que atendería asuntos personales en otra ciudad. Así nadie sospecharía la verdadera razón de mi repentina desaparición.

El directo había aceptado a regañadientes, diciendo que sólo lo haría por ser hija de Charlie Swan. Me vi forzada a sonreír ante sus recuerdos de niñez con mi padre y luego tuve que mentirle al decir que él había salido del país por cuestiones familiares. Dios, era tan difícil mantener la fachada. A partir del siguiente día podría comenzar a prepararme exhaustivamente para aprender en una semana el contenido de tres. Suspiré, terminando de lavar los trastes.

Las cosas iban a cambiar pronto. Debía volver a ser de hielo ante los Cullen. Si les demostraba lo poco que me importaban, no lamentarían mi ausencia tanto como yo la suya. Pensé en Edward de nuevo y le pedí disculpas en mi mente. Dejarlo atrás sería lo más complicado de todo. No había duda.

_Edward, _pronuncié cada letra –en mi mente- con dolor, _te amo. _

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. La sequé rápidamente al escuchar la voz de los chicos desde el piso de arriba. Ensayé mi mejor sonrisa y subí las escaleras corriendo. Cinco rostros me miraban con una gran sonrisa. No pude menos que corresponderles…


	14. Escultura de Piedra

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 13. Escultura de Piedra.**

Edward POV

_-Isabella…- pronuncié despacio, intentando alcanzar a la chica de cabellos castaños y profunda mirada color chocolate. -¡Bella!- grité, impotente. Dios, ella seguía caminando, alejándose con cada paso. Corrí tras ella, pero me resultaba imposible llegar hasta el punto donde se encontraba._

_Dos coches aparecieron en ese instante, uno por cada lado, y me detuve con la boca abierta. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Del primero bajaba Jacob Black, mostrando esa sonrisa arrogante y saludando con su mano morena a Bella, quien avanzaba hacia él con pasos seguros. Del segundo coche bajaba Demetri Vulturi, contemplándome con lástima en sus ojos verdes y llamando a Bella con palabras dulces. _

_Isabella dudaba a último momento si seguir caminando hacia Jacob o ir donde Demetri. Volví a gritar. Ella giró su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió tristemente. "Lo siento", articuló con sus labios antes de correr hacia los dos chicos, quienes la abrazaron con la misma intensidad. _

Desperté sobresaltado, sintiendo las pesadas lágrimas quemando mis pestañas. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué significaba? Por un momento sentí que había perdido la guerra, que no valía la pena seguir luchando por Isabella Swan, pero una parte de mí se negaba a renunciar a ella ahora que estaba más cerca. Quizás aún buscara protección en brazos de Jacob y su novio, una atención que yo no podría brindarle.

Si sólo confiara en mí… Si Bella me contara lo que atormenta su alma podría hacer algo… Quería ayudarle, Dios sabe que sí, pero ¿cómo?

Me llevé una mano al rostro y aparté los mechones cobrizos que cubrían mis ojos. Dos toques en la puerta me recordaron que debía prepararme para el colegio. Me levanté con calma, buscando en el armario un par de jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra. Hoy no tenía deseo alguno de hacer absolutamente nada.

-Buenos días, cariño.- murmuró Esme desde la mesa, donde se encontraban Carlisle y el resto de la familia. –Me alegra que te unas a nosotros.- asentí con la cabeza, dejándome caer en la pesada silla del comedor. Carlisle levantó los ojos azules del periódico y me miró fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Edward?- preguntó mi padre, con aquel tono cargado de preocupación y afecto. Negué, jugando con mi desayuno.

-Edward está enamorado.- habló Emmett, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de mis primas. –Pero ella tiene novio y muchas obligaciones.- Jasper me sonrió, intentando aligerar la tensión del momento. Di un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja y miré de reojo a Esme, quien sonreí alegremente.

-¿Quién es ella?- inquirió mi padre, algo divertido.

-Isabella Swan.- respondió esta vez Rosalie, clavando sus ojos en los míos. No lograba entender las constantes riñas entre ellas…

En la mesa reinó el silencio. Nadie preguntó nada ni efectuó comentario alguno. La mirada suave de Carlisle se había cubierto por un manto de tristeza al escuchar aquel nombre y Esme había perdido repentinamente el apetito. Todos éramos conscientes de lo que conllevaba aquello. Me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de una chica marcada por la muerte de sus padres…

El camino a la escuela no fue mejor. Íbamos todos en el coche de Emmett, quien había insistido en llevar su jeep por primera vez al instituto. Quería negarme, pero no lo hice. Cuando aparcamos, pude distinguir la figura de Isabella apoyada contra la reluciente pintura negra de su auto. Recordé los primeros días en que la vi, hacía muchas semanas atrás. Sonreí embobado.

Bella llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro –casi blanco- y una blusa suelta azul-verde. El cabello marrón le caía con gracia sobre los hombros, ondulado. Desde esa distancia podía notar sus labios teñidos de rosa y el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Podría ser confundida fácilmente con una muñeca de porcelana. Comenzó a caminar con elegancia, haciendo sonar sus tacones negros en el concreto del estacionamiento.

-Bella.- le llamé, pero ella no se giró. Una punzada en el pecho me alertó que algo iba terriblemente mal. Ella siguió caminando, sin mirarnos en ningún momento. Sus cabellos bailaron con el viento que corrió entre nosotros y pude sentir una parte de mi corazón romperse. Era una situación tan irónica como mi propio sueño de esa mañana.

-¡Bella!- escuché la estridente voz de Jacob Black lo bastante cerca. Agitaba su mano en el aire, sonriendo a la chica. El resto de su pandilla reía abiertamente, guiñándole un ojo a la hermosa muchacha que los esperaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Los cinco echaron a correr, acortando la distancia que los separaba de ella.

Esperé con ansias el almuerzo, deseando estar cerca de Isabella y escuchar su dulce voz. Cuando entré a la cafetería, en compañía de Alice, ella ya se encontraba ahí. Tomamos una bandeja y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa usual, siendo recibidos por alegres comentarios del resto de nuestro grupo. Bella se encontraba en la mesa de junto, con los chicos de La Push. Dibujaba animadamente en un cuaderno y ellos efectuaban breves comentarios sobre las imágenes que les mostraba.

-¿Qué tal así?- preguntó ella después de borrar con su goma y trazar un par de líneas más. –No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gusta.- una radiante sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Pude notar sus ojos puestos en nosotros cuando pensó que no le mirábamos.

-Es un buen diseño.- admitió Quil, guiñándole un ojo. –Aunque ahora debemos comprar más cosas.- susurró, pensativo.

-¿Color?- la voz de Paul sonaba cargada de diversión y a la vez de confidencialidad. Enarqué una ceja en dirección a mis primos, quienes también estudiaban el comportamiento de la bella chica sentada a nuestro lado.

-No lo sé.- había susurrado ella, con inseguridad. Los chicos se rieron fuertemente y las mejillas de Bella adquirieron un matiz rosado. En ese momento se veía más hermosa que nunca. _Y más lejana_, completó una vocecita en mi cabeza. Negué, tratando de alejar esos molestos pensamientos.

Ellos se levantaron antes del sonar de la campana. Jacob abrazaba a Bella por lo hombros, mientras ésta reía ante los comentarios de los otros chicos. En ese momento sentía mi sangre hervir; estaba celoso de todos ellos. ¿Por qué Isabella Swan nos ignoraba? ¿Por qué prefería estar con ellos? Cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente, pero ninguna tenía respuesta. Estampé mi puño contra la mesa, siendo observado por más de un curioso.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- siseó Rosalie, totalmente frustrada. Sabía que a ella le agradaba el temperamento decidido de Bella, podía verlo en sus ojos cuando discutían. Pero Rose me ocultaba algo, al igual que Jasper. Ambos sabían cosas de la chica que mi Emmett, Alice y yo no imaginábamos. Los gemelos Hale siempre habían sido así, persuasivos…

-Sólo mírala.- respondí con el mismo tono ácido de los últimos días. -¿Qué tiene él que yo no?- mi prima entornó sus ojos azul zafiro y torció los labios en una mueca. Pude escuchar a su gemelo bufar a mi lado.

-¿Por qué los chicos siempre preguntan esa idiotez?- habló de nuevo Rose, mirándome con una frialdad inesperada.

-Orgullo.- siseó Jazz por lo bajo, dando un sorbo a su gaseosa. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y se pusieron de pie. Antes de que dijera algo, o reaccionara, ambos abandonaron la cafetería. Mi hermano y mi prima me miraron con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Ahora si están molestos.- susurraron ambos, mirando la puerta cerrada de la cafetería. Me encogí de hombros, totalmente desorientado. ¿Por qué habían reaccionado de forma exageradamente dramática? ¿Por qué Isabella Swan los hacía actuar de esa forma? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en el mundo?

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la clase de Biología que compartía con Bella. El maestro ya había comenzado la clase cuando llegué, por lo que me avergonzó frente al resto del grupo. Suspiré derrotado y, con las mejillas enrojecidas, tomé asiento en la última mesa de aquel laboratorio. Mi compañera ni se giró a verme. Pasé el resto de la lección observándola de reojo, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte. No la hubo.

La clase terminó y me sentía un tonto. Todos salieron aprisa, menos ella. Se quedó sentada en su lugar, garabateando en su cuaderno. Pude vislumbrar algunas palabras, pero no alcancé a leerlas, pues ella cerró la libreta con violencia al reparar en mi presencia. Busqué sus ojos, pero éstos estaban duros como el hielo. Se puso de pie de inmediato.

–Isabella.- sujeté su muñeca antes de que se marchara y la obligué a mirarme de nuevo. Jaló su brazo con fuerza, liberándose de mi agarre. Me permití observarla de nuevo. Sus ojos chocolate parecían tan fríos, tan lejanos… Quise acariciar su mejilla, pero ella apartó mi mano en un sólo movimiento. -¿Por qué haces esto?- le cuestioné, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-¿Hacer qué?- se defendió, soltando una risita amarga. -¿Alejarte?- escupió de nuevo, sonriendo con arrogancia. –Quiero que lo entiendas de una vez, Edward Cullen.- su voz sonaba muerta, como si repitiera un guión previamente ensayado. –Estoy cansada de estos juegos infantiles. Entre tú y yo no puede existir nada.- sus palabras me golpearon fuertemente. –No puedes ser mi novio, porque yo ya tengo uno. Y Demetri Vulturi es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida. Es dulce, atento, caballeroso y me ofrece todo lo que necesito y más.-

-Bella…- mi voz se rompió. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué me hablaba de esa forma?

-No podemos ser amigos.- sentenció de igual forma. Sus ojos seguían carentes de calor. –Tengo a Jacob Black y a los chicos de La Push para eso.- sonrió de nuevo. –Ellos son realmente lindos y protectores. Pueden estar a mi lado en un parpadeo si así lo deseo.- me apoyé en la mesa de laboratorio, sintiendo que me fallaban las piernas. –Tú y yo no somos ni seremos nada.- volvió a pronunciar con desprecio. –No quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con tu familia.-

-Eres una egoísta.- murmuré, sin saber el motivo de aquellas palabras. Quizás fuera porque nos negara su compañía o por negarme su amor. Tal vez por no compartir su tiempo conmigo. Se molestó ante el comentario, pues un destello de furia brilló en el marrón oscuro de su mirada.

-Y tú eres un idiota.- escupió las palabras con odio. Me mordí la lengua para no responderle, pero estaba demasiado dolido y enfadado para ser considerado. Avancé hacia ella y la sujeté con fuerza por los hombros. Intentó soltarse, pero se lo impedí.

-Eres una niña estúpida, Isabella.- jamás pensé que podría llamarla de aquella manera. –No logro entender como puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás de esta forma y luego pisotearlos cuando te aburres de ellos. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- torció los labios en una mueca. –Pensé que eras distinta. Ahora veo que me equivoqué.- la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Quería que viera la corriente de sentimientos que me abrumaba en ese momento.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.- repuso, ofendida. –No tienes derecho a juzgarme.- no pude evitarlo, me reí con amargura. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué pensaba? La empujé hasta dejarla recargada contra la misma mesa que había usado yo como soporte. –Déjame ir ahora.- ordenó, amenazante.

-Tú no me das órdenes.- la vi abrir la boca para responder, pero no le di oportunidad. Mis labios impactaron con los suyos con violencia. Deseaba que se diera cuenta que la amaba, aunque intentara lastimarme. Presioné mi cuerpo aún más como el suyo, y obligué a mi lengua a invadir su boca. Ella colocó las manos en mi pecho y me empujó, intentando apartarme. Pasados unos momentos la liberé un poco, oportunidad que ella tomó para abofetearme con todas sus fuerzas.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- chilló encolerizada. Sentía la mejilla arder por el impacto de su mano. La miré con diversión, eso no iba a quedarse así. Volví a sujetarla y me adueñé de sus labios una segunda vez. Forcejeó conmigo unos minutos, pero luego se relajó y me correspondió. Sonreí contra sus labios, reconociendo mi victoria sobre ella.

-¿Aún piensas que no hay nada entre nosotros?- la reté apenas nos separamos. Sus ojos ardieron de furia. Intentó golpearme de nuevo, pero le corté el movimiento con mi mano.

-Tómalo como una despedida.- habló con la voz más dura que antes. –Y te juro en este momento, Edward Cullen.- mi nombre escapó de sus labios con un odio que me heló la sangre. –Que esta es la última vez que me tocas.- la sonrisa de mis labios se borró al instante. Se liberó de mi agarre de un movimiento y me miró fríamente de nuevo. –No volverás a acercarte a mí y yo no interferiré en tu vida.-

-Bella…- una parte de mí me decía que ella no estaba mintiendo. –Yo…-

-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- repitió. –Haz como si nunca hubiera existido.- negué con la cabeza, eso era imposible. –Y yo fingiré que jamás hablé contigo.-

-No puedes hacer eso.- hablé con voz rota. –Te amo, Bella.- ella desvió la mirada, pero cuando la regresó a mí me sentí insignificante en su presencia.

-Yo no necesito tu amor.- se burló ella. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. No fui capaz de decir nada ni moverme. ¿Qué había sucedido? Sentí mis mejillas húmedas. Acaso, ¿lloraba por ella? Me quedé ahí, esperando recobrar la compostura. No lo hice. Cuando Jasper cruzó la puerta, llamándome, se asustó.

Me llevó donde los demás y fuimos directo a casa. No hablé con nadie el resto del día. Tampoco fui a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, ni la que le seguía, ni el resto de la semana. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la figura de Bella, su expresión dura y sus ojos fríos. Y esa imagen me recordaba a una figura de hielo, una escultura de piedra…

En ese momento no sabía que tan ciertas eran las palabras de Isabella Swan. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente o si realmente sentía todo aquello que me había dicho… No podía aceptarlo, pero estaba seguro que no mentía…

* * *

**Bueno, este es un capítulo dramático y es posible que muchas me odien por ello. Sin embargo, debo recordarles que así debe ser. ¿Por qué? Simple... ¿De qué otra forma podría Bella Swan desaparecer de la vida de Edward Cullen? Y además, es una pequeña venganza hacia él por Luna Nueva xD **

**Cualquier duda, crítica, comentario, lo que sea... Ya saben donde encontrarme.**

**Si desean encontrame en la red, en mi profile se muestran los enlaces a mis Blogs, Twitter, Tumblr, Formspring, Facebook y demás... Agréguenme si lo desean =D  
**


	15. Tiempo Perdido

¡Hola! Como pueden ver, aquí vengo con el capítulo número catorce de D&E. Estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar cada vez más seguido y, claro esyá, terminar esta historia de la mejor manera posible. Realmente espero disfruten el capítulo y sean felices (xD). Tengan un buen dúa, chicos/as.

Les extiendo la invitación para pasar por mi profile y (si lo desean) ponerse en contacto conmigo en cualquiera de los enlaces presentes =D

* * *

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 14. Tiempo Perdido. **

Bella POV

Caminaba sin ánimo por los extensos pasillos del Instituto de Forks. Me permití observar una vez más mi vestimenta, esperando que fuera apropiada. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla algo suelto, pero no lo suficiente para verse grande, y una blusa negra con un moño color plata bajo el busto y suelta sobre el vientre. Sonreí al sentir un leve movimiento de parte de mi bebé.

Llegué a la cafetería y me encaminé a la mesa que compartía desde hacia unos cuatro meses con Jacob y su pandilla. Si, ya estaba iniciando mi cuarto mes de embarazo. Me dejé caer en la silla, sintiendo un poco más de movimiento. Les sonreí a los chicos alegremente, sintiéndome terriblemente tranquila en su compañía. Jared me ofreció una dona de su bandeja y la acepté de buena gana.

La mesa de los Cullen estaba sumergida en un incómodo silencio, como había sido la última semana. Los miré de reojo, oculta por una cortina de cabello y recordé –instintivamente- aquel día, tres semanas atrás en que Edward y yo habíamos discutido…

**&'**

_-No vuelvas a tocarme.- le había casi gritado encolerizada. Aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, la sensación de su lengua jugando con la mía. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de mi ser. Lo había abofeteado unos instantes antes y era capaz de distinguir la marca roja en su rostro. No le había importado en lo más mínimo, pues antes de poder agregar algo más me besaba de nuevo. Me resistí contra el deseo de estrecharlo entre mis brazos y decirle que nada era cierto… Luché conmigo misma durante minutos, no funcionó… Cedí a su contacto, lo dejé besarme como nunca lo había hecho y me entregué a ese momento de pasión desmedida con el mismo esmero que él._

_-¿Aún piensas que no hay nada entre nosotros?- me preguntó, visiblemente en actitud de desafío. Podía notar que estaba furiosa de nuevo, pero no por sus palabras sino por mi falta de autocontrol. Quería que se callara y alcé la mano, dispuesta a golpearlo, pero él la frenó antes que lo alcanzara._

_-Tómalo como una despedida.- le dije con el tono más cruel que fui capaz de emplear. –Y te juro en este momento, Edward Cullen.-su nombre escapó de mis labios con recelo, mientras aún tenía miedo de que se me quebrara la voz. –Que esta es la última vez que me tocas.- la sonrisa de sus labios se borró al instante. Lo obligué a soltar mi muñeca y le miré una vez más. –No volverás a acercarte a mí y yo no interferiré en tu vida.- _

_-Bella…- su voz me dolía en lo más profundo del alma –Yo…- _

_-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- pronuncié de nuevo, intentando cortar todo intento de detenerme. –Haz como si nunca hubiera existido.- lo vi negar, confundido –Y yo fingiré que jamás hablé contigo.-_

_-No puedes hacer eso.- habló con voz rota. –Te amo, Bella.- me temblaron las piernas y aparté la mirada. _

_-Yo no necesito tu amor.- había pronunciando despacio, volviendo a colocar la máscara de frialdad en su lugar. Sus labios se abrieron, dudosos, pero yo ya me encontraba camino a la puerta. Tan pronto llegue a ésta, me eché a correr hacia el estacionamiento (con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas) y me metí en el auto. Deseaba que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla… -Edward.- sollocé de camino a casa. Me dolía demasiado perderle…_

**&'**

Mordí la dona de nuevo, recuperando la compostura después de aquel momento de silencio. Jacob me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me recliné contra él, sintiéndome aún cansada. Bostecé levemente y ellos soltaron un par de risitas. Dentro de cinco días viajaría a Seattle para realizarme un ultrasonido en la Clínica Vulturi… Ya estaba lista para conocer el sexo de mi bebé…

-¿Quién irá contigo?- me preguntó Jacob, mirando disimuladamente mi vientre levemente abultado. Nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, gracias al cielo.

-No lo sé.- respondí sencillamente, aceptando los caramelos que me ofrecía Quil. Últimamente ingería mucha azúcar, quizás para remediar la amargura en mi corazón al ver a Edward Cullen pasar a mi lado o conversar animadamente con Tanya Denalí, aquella bonita rubia que había llegado dos semanas atrás y que se sentaba con ellos en la mesa. –Tal vez deba ir sola.- los vi negar y sonreí de nuevo. -¿Irías conmigo?- batí mis pestañas coquetamente.

-No me perdería por nada la oportunidad de molestar a ese doctor.- me reí suavemente. Jacob Black adoraba fastidiar a Demetri. Él no parecía muy complacido al ver a Jake aparecer de la nada y comenzar a preguntarle cosas que prefería no explicar. Abrí una paleta y la introduje en mi boca, degustando su sabor a fresa.

-¿Qué ha pasado con las investigaciones, Eris?- me preguntó Embry, juguetonamente. Después de convivir tanto con ellos, me había acostumbrado a sus estúpidos apodos y ahora casi me gustaban. Vi a Paul darle un codazo, mientras le murmuraba algunas cosas sobre estresarme.

-No ha habido problema alguno en las últimas tres semanas.- respondí lentamente, haciendo girar la paleta entre mis dedos. –Creo que se han tomado un receso…- dejé que las palabras flotaran en el vacío. Me atemorizaba la idea de que hubiesen desaparecido antes que los atrapara. ¿Y si ya estaban causando destrozos en otro Estado? Temblé ante la sola idea.

-Lo lograremos, Bells.- me susurró Jacob. Yo no estaba tan segura. Dentro de dos semanas me encontraría en Seattle, en la casa de Demetri Vulturi, cuidándome de hacer cualquier esfuerzo. Salir a buscar criminales o practicar tiro estaba completa y totalmente prohibido para mí. Todo lo que conocía estaba por cambiar. Sólo esperaba que la policía local pudiera encargarse de los casos.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Reconocí el número de la oficina que había pertenecido a mi padre y respondí vacilante. Sam hablaba con voz amarga desde el otro lado, comunicándome un nuevo ataque. Me tragué mis últimas palabras, siendo consciente de lo cerca que se encontraban. Su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana... Me sumergí en otro recuerdo…

**&'**

_Entraba a la casa, seguida por los chicos de La Push. Desde lo acontecido aquella tarde, donde descubrimos la intromisión de aquellos hombres, ellos me acompañaban y se aseguraban que nadie estuviera dentro. Me había acostumbrado a ellos fácilmente. Cuando giré la perilla, pude distinguir un perfecto sobre negro en el piso, al parecer arrojado por debajo de la puerta principal._

_Lo había tomado entre mis manos temblorosas, sabiendo lo que encontraria dentro. En su interior descansaba una hoja perfectamente doblada. Estaba impresa, igual que la anterior. Y rezaba: _

"_Isabella, cuánto tiempo… Toma las cosas con calma, querida, estoy más cerca de lo que crees.", me había quedado muda por la impresión. ¿Por qué me enviaba cartas? "Pronto volveremos a vernos y lo comprenderás todo. No dejes de practicar ni de buscarme… Si lo haces, seré yo quien te de cacería. Lamento ser tan brusco, mi princesa, pero deseo que comprendas lo excitante que resulta este juego para mí. Jamás hubiera creído que la bella, dulce e inocente hija del jefe de policía fuera a convertirse en miembro del escuadrón azul de Forks. Debes verte preciosa con un arma entre las manos…", me temblaban los labios. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto de mí? "Espero disfrutes el pequeño obsequio en el interior del sobre, mi hermosa niña. Nunca olvides lo que compartimos, pues yo no puedo hacerlo…"_

_No pude continuar. Era la segunda carta que ese desgraciado me enviaba. La psicóloga de la estación afirmaba que el hombre estaba obsesionado conmigo de una forma exageradamente enferma. Solía referirse a nuestro encuentro como una unión pasional predestinada. En sus notas repetía constantemente lo mucho que me extrañaba y su deseo de poder tenerme entre sus brazos y decirme cuánto me quería… _

**&'**

Me abofeteé mentalmente por haber pensado en aquello. Solía cuestionarme en silencio –y con demasiada frecuencia- por qué mi suerte era tan mala. Debía ser lindo que un chico se interesara en ti y te escribiera cartas con la firma de _admirador secreto_, pero ese no era mi caso ni por asomo. Estaba siendo acosada por el mismo hombre que había abusado de mí y que era padre del ser humano que creía en mi interior. Gemí frustrada, atrayendo la atención de más de una persona alrededor.

Deseaba con desesperación que ese horrible sueño se terminara para poder seguir con mi vida. Estaba cansada de jugar a policías y ladrones… Eso último me llevó a pensar en la llamada de Sam, quien había colgado al no obtener respuesta de mi parte…

-¿Qué quería Sam?- me preguntó uno de los chicos, aunque no supe quién.

-Atacaron a una chica en Port Ángeles.- respondí algo ida. –Está siendo atendida en el hospital de Forks y han solicitado mi ayuda. Se niega a hablar con los miembros del personal médico y mucho menos con alguien del escuadrón de policía.- me sentía repentinamente inquieta. Y el hecho de que mi bebé comenzara a moverse tampoco era relajante. –Iré a verla después de Biología.-

Edward POV

No pude evitar escuchar las palabras de Bella después que cortó la comunicación con la persona al otro lado de la línea. Mis primas repetían constantemente que debía dejar de centrarme en ella, que no valía la pena. Sin embargo, sabía que ellas mismas la observaban cuando pensaban que no me daba cuenta. Jasper se acercó a ella en una ocasión, pero las cosas no salieron como el deseaba…

**&'**

_Jasper caminaba hacia nosotros con sus labios apretados hasta formar una línea recta. Se sentó sobre la cajuela del volvo y me miró fijamente, visiblemente preocupado por mi futura reacción. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, deseando animarlo a que continuase. Me había ausentado toda la semana anterior, ocultándome bajo las mantas de mi alcoba, por lo que este había sido el primer día en que veía a Isabella Swan desde la vez que me prohibió estar cerca de ella._

_-¿Te dijo algo?- le preguntó Rosalie, algo mortificada. Podía notar la curiosidad brillando en sus relucientes ojos azul zafiro. –Habla, Jasper.- le presionó, logrando que él suspirara en señal de derrota y se dispusiera a hablar._

_-Me ha dicho lo mismo que a Edward.- pronunció con sencillez y mucha delicadeza. –Pude notar un leve temblor en sus labios al decir que no nos necesitaba. Quizás la hemos asustado…- sus ojos buscaron los de su hermana, quien tragó pesado. –Después de todo, ha llegado a un punto donde se ve dominada por el temor.- _

_-¿A qué te refieres?- la voz de Alice sonaba terriblemente preocupada. Ella quería a Bella de un modo que no éramos capaces de entender, pues rara vez habían intercambiado palabras. Sin embargo, la castaña tenía ese encanto que te atraía a ella como si fuera un imán…_

_-Pude notar cierto temor en sus ojos.- siguió él. –Está terriblemente mortificada por algo. Quizás se siente impotente al no poder detener a aquellos hombres. Y sigue a cargo de esa niña…- movió la cabeza, negando. –La pandilla de Jacob se comporta de forma muy protectora con ella. No la dejan sola ni un instante.- parecía hablar consigo mismo y no con nosotros. –Ellos saben algo que nosotros no.- asentí, hacía tiempo que lo venía pensando._

_-Bella fue atacada en una ocasión.- habló Emmett, tranquilamente. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección y él rió nerviosamente. –No sabía si debía decirlo o no…- se excusó por si decidíamos atacarlo verbalmente. –Lo escuché de la pandilla de Jacob en una ocasión que ella no vino a clases. Pensé que era una broma o un absurdo rumor…- balbuceaba aún nervioso y estaba seguro que se debía a la mirada asesina de su novia. –No se enfaden, por favor.- suplicó avergonzado. _

_-Sólo dinos lo que sabes.- le presioné. Él asintió, mirando de reojo a Rosalie, quien había colocado las manos en su cintura y lo miraba con ojos furiosos. –Relájate, Rose.- le hablé, tratando de ayudar a mi hermano. _

_-Jared y Paul comentaron lo mal que se había pasado Bella el fin de semana…- comenzó él, algo balbuceante. –Había salido con esa niña de compras y alguien las había seguido desde una pequeña cafetería…- me tensé ante sus palabras. Acaso, ¿eso era posible? –Las condujo a un callejón sin que se dieran cuenta. Alguien más les esperaba dentro…- se detuvo y miró en otra dirección, esperando no encontrarse con alguno de los Quileute o la misma Bella. Emmett tenía la mala costumbre de espiar a la gente. –Isabella se enfrentó a ellos… Pateó, golpeó y escupió hasta que Liz pudo escapar. Uno de ellos la golpeó y el otro corrió tras la niña, pero ella ya estaba de vuelta en la cafetería pidiendo ayuda.- _

_-¿Qué ocurrió después?- pregunté desesperado. -¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Ellos…?-_

_-El tipo que había golpeado a Bella trató de violarla.- habló de nuevo y mis puños se crisparon por la furia. –Ella fue más lista, desde luego. Le atacó cuando el sujeto intentaba deshacerse de sus pantalones. Siguió luchando con él, pero pronto terminó arrinconada contra un muro.- su voz se perdió en el tenso silencio. Mis primos le miraban con la boca abierta, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza de la nada. –No sé si recuerden la semana donde sólo vino un día, antes de la reunión a la que fuimos con Carlisle...- todos asentimos._

_-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- le habló Rosalie, un poco más pálida de lo normal._

_-Ella estaba herida el día que vino. Podía notar en su rostro cierto dolor cuando caminaba. Los chicos de La Push comentaron que el sujeto estuvo a punto de destrozarle el muslo con una navaja.- le miré, incrédulo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? –Ella llevaba un arma bajo su falda. No dudó al tirar del gatillo y atravesarle la pierna…- mi rostro perdió el color. Por primera vez entendí por qué Jacob Black se alarmaba cuando ella movía sus manos en dirección a sus muslos. –Estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza cuando comenzó a hablar de su padre… Un policía la detuvo.- _

_-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó Jasper, mucho más serio que de costumbre. Mi hermano balbuceó la respuesta… Hacía bastante tiempo… _

_Y por primera vez entendí un poco mejor a Isabella Swan… Sólo un poco…_

**&'**

-Edward.- me llamaba Tanya, agitando su cabellera rubia. –Te quedaste ido.- asentí suavemente y le dediqué a Alice una mirada suplicante. Pronto ella llamó a nuestra nueva amiga y la entretuvo, permitiéndome respirar. Tanya Denali había llegado a la escuela dos semanas atrás, desde Alaska. A ninguno nos caía bien, pues solía ser extremadamente caprichosa… Sin embargo, era hija de un viejo amigo de Carlisle y Esme, por lo que debíamos ser buenos con ella y aceptarla como una más del grupo.

Miré de nuevo a la mesa de Bella y sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Debía admitir que se veía realmente hermosa… La moda había vuelto a cambiar. Mis primas solían burlarse ante el espejo ante sus reflejos. Constantemente Alice decía que esas blusas sueltas la hacían verse gorda y embarazada. Cada vez que lo mencionaba, Jasper se ponía pálido y al borde del desmayo. Rose, por su parte, se hacía ilusiones para un futuro no muy distante…

Isabella se levantó al tiempo que sonaba la campana y todos la imitamos. Cuando comenzó a caminar, Tanya se cruzó en su camino y la empujó con su hombro. Bella perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló un poco, antes de caer en los brazos de Quil y Embry, quienes miraron a Tanya con odio. Ella se limitó a sonreír con burla.

-Oh, disculpa.- había pronunciado, batiendo sus pestañas para Bella. –No te vi.- eso era imposible. ¿Quién no podría ver a ese ángel?

-Claro.- musitó ella, abrazándose a Jacob Black. –Estoy segura que no eres capaz de ver a nadie que no seas tú misma.- Emmett soltó una carcajada y la rubia se enfureció. Empezó a gritarle a Bella, dejando entrever sus celos y frustración. Intentó abofetearla, pero la castaña fue más rápida y detuvo su mano apenas la movió Tanya. –No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, Barbie.- pronunció ella, con un odio infinitamente inmenso.

-Déjalo, Bells.- le habló Jacob. –Personas como ella no valen la pena.- ella asintió y soltó la muñeca de Tanya. –Y en cuanto a ti, Cullen.- sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi rostro. Enarqué una ceja. –Mantén a tu novia alejada de Bella o no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar.-

-¿Me ha amenazado, Eddie?- fingió sollozar y se colgó de mi brazo. Lo aparté con brusquedad. -¿Vas a dejar que me trate así?- gimoteó de nuevo.

-Ella no es mi novia, Jacob.- hablé por fin, ganándome un chillido de Tanya y una sonrisa de Bella. Le correspondí, aunque pronto ella volvió a estar seria. –Pero no te preocupes… No la dejaré hacerle nada…- asintió y luego se marcharon. No necesito decir que nuestra amiga de Alaska estaba furiosa y no dejaba de gritarme cuanto insulto le pasaba por la cabeza… Y debo agregar que no eran muchos…

Bella no se apareció por Biología, así que supuse que se encontraba en el hospital de Forks, atendiendo a una víctima más. Suspiré derrotado al ver su asiento vacío. Aún recordaba los primeros días que había pasado con ella, casi cuatro meses atrás. Podía sentir el calor de sus labios y la dulzura de sus besos al cerrar los ojos… Dios, le amaba más que antes… Y me dolía enormemente que no me hubiera dirigido la palabra las últimas tres semanas… La extrañaba, no podía negarlo.


	16. Sin Misericordia

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 15. Sin Misericordia.**

Bella POV

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguna víctima. Liz y yo habíamos sido (hasta el momento) las únicas sobrevivientes a los violentos ataques de esa pandilla. Aunque ahora, eso parecía cambiar.

Sam caminaba detrás de mí, protegiéndome. El hospital de Forks estaba casi vacío. En un pueblo tan pequeño pocos accidentes ocurren, aunque las carreteras siempre estén empapadas. Antes de doblar por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de la chica, nos topamos con Carlisle Cullen. En sus ojos podía vislumbrarse cierto aire de tristeza y dolor.

Sam preguntó por la chica, quien respondía al nombre de Cynthia, sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos. Él se había tomado de mala forma mi embarazo y el hecho que deseara continuar con él. Principalmente lo último. En parte había una probabilidad de que fuera por envidia, ya que Emily jamás podría darle una familia. Tal vez porque estábamos hablando de un embarazo adolescente producto de una violación. O sólo era porque comenzaba a odiarme por inmiscuir mis narices en sus asuntos.

-Creo que debo ir sola.- murmuré, interrumpiendo a los dos hombres que hablaban profesionalmente. No esperé respuesta alguna, pues tampoco me importaba lo que pudiesen decir.

La puerta estaba abierta y pude estudiarla sin que se diera cuenta. Se encontraba sentada en la camilla, con las piernas flexionadas a la altura de su pecho y el rostro oculto entre ellas. Alcanzaba a escucharla sollozar, mientras hablaba cosas que no lograba comprender. Sabía que estaba drogada todavía. Y a eso atribuía su comportamiento agresivo hacia los médicos y policías.

-Cynthia.- le llamé. Ella levantó el rostro y me miró fijamente.

Uno de sus ojos estaba morado y tenía el labio partido. Vestía jeans y una blusa negra, todo echo jirones y manchado de sangre –su sangre-. En su pálido cuello alcanzaban a distinguirse las impresiones de los dedos del hombre que trató de estrangularla. Volvió a ocultar el rostro al percatarse que la miraba de forma descarada.

-Cynthia.- llamé de nuevo. Ella siguió hablando consigo misma. –Soy Bella. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo.-

-No quiero.- murmuró, rompiendo en sollozos

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, decidida a darnos un poco de privacidad. Escuchaba el golpetear de mis tacones sobre el blanco piso de la habitación. Ella levantó el rostro de nuevo y me sometió a un escrutinio similar al que había realizado. La vi chasquear la lengua y soltar una maldición.

-No quiero hablar contigo.- murmuró de nuevo, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-Quiero ayudarte, de verdad.- en ese momento ya me encontraba de pie a su lado, intentando alcanzar su rostro con mis dedos.

-¡Nadie puede ayudarme!- gritó con furia, con dolor…

-Déjame intentarlo, Cynthia.- rogué, deseando hacer algo más. –Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Y sé que puedes seguir adelante.-

-¿Qué puedes saber tú?- preguntó amargamente.

-Unos hombres entraron a mi casa hace cuatro meses.- un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago. El bebé se removió inquieto. –Mataron a mi padre y nos violaron a mi madre y a mí. Ella se suicidó a los días… Yo…- ella me miraba atentamente, pero sabía que no me creía. –Estoy embarazada.- finalicé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¡Mentirosa!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Me alcé la blusa ante sus ojos furiosos, mostrándole mi vientre ahora más abultado. Ella se rió cínicamente. –No puedes hacer nada por mí.- golpeó con ambos puños el colchón y me dedicó una sonrisa rota.

-Si puedo.- hablé con firmeza. –Dame una oportunidad.- ella negó.

-Nadie puede ayudarme.- repitió. -¡Nadie!-

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Extrajo de su pantalón roto una pequeña navaja plateada. El filo brilló cuando la sostuvo en su mano y la contempló con alivio. La deslizó por su brazo –sin cortarse- y sonrió con tristeza. Contemplé su movimiento, al tiempo que marcaba el número de Sam para que entrara a la habitación y me ayudara. El aroma a sangre me llegó de golpe. Una pequeña herida había sido abierta cerca de su codo.

-Cynthia, no.- intenté arrebatársela. Forcejeó conmigo y mi celular salió disparado por los aires antes de completar la llamada. -¡No!- alcancé su mano al tiempo que ella se movía. El filo se hundió en la palma de mi mano izquierda y la sangre se deslizó hasta las sábanas de la cama. –Dame eso, Cynthia.- ella soltó la navaja y me miró con furia.

-Déjame.- sollozó. –No hay nada qué hacer.- me empujó con fuerza y choqué con la pared. El golpe me hizo caer al suelo. Intenté incorporarme, pero al apoyarme en la mano sentí una punzada de dolor y estuve a punto de caer de nuevo. Miré en su dirección. Cynthia había recuperado la navaja y ahora la colocaba sobre su cuello.

-¡Sam, Carlisle!- comencé a gritar, entrando en pánico. Me acerqué de nuevo a ella, pero colocó la navaja aún más cerca de su piel. -¡Ayuda!- escuché pasos al final del pasillo, bastante lejos. -¡Cynthia, no!- chillé cuando movió su mano de izquierda a derecha. -¡No!- su cuerpo cayó hacia el frente y jamás se vio tan frágil como en ese momento. -¡No!- grité de nuevo, viendo su sangre regarse sobre las mantas.

Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y me dejé caer, aovillándome contra esta. Sollozaba sin control y me cubría el rostro con ambas manos, sin importarme el hecho de estarme manchando de sangre. La puerta se abrió con violencia, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡Bella!- Sam me obligó a levantarme y apartó los cabellos de mi rostro, limpiando con sus dedos la mayor cantidad posible de sangre. Me abracé a su pecho, aún sollozando. –Dios, Bella.- puso un trapo sobre mi mano y la presionó sobre la herida.

-Fue un corte exacto.- murmuró Carlisle Cullen, con amargura. –Muerte inmediata.-

-Lo intenté, de verdad.- sollocé. –No pude…- Sam me abrazó con fuerza y acarició mis cabellos. –No pude…-

-Será mejor que revisemos tu mano.-

Edward POV

El gimnasio estaba repleto de gente. Era uno de esos aburridos días en Forks donde los altos mandos del Instituto decidían realizar alguna actividad deportiva para motivar a la juventud. _Patético_. Tanya había permanecido con nosotros hasta el momento donde apareció un grupo de animadoras a mitad de la cancha, captando su atención.

Toda la escuela se encontraba ahí. Todos a excepción del grupo de Jacob Black y Bella Swan. Aunque no era algo para sorprenderse… Sin embargo, tenía dos días sin ver a la hija de Charlie. Estábamos a miércoles, mitad de semana. Suspiré derrotado al escuchar sonar la campana que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo. Nadie se movió de sus lugares.

-Tengo hambre.- habló Emmett. Rosalie le golpeó juguetonamente el pecho con su mano. –Vayamos a comer.- pidió alegre.

-¿Qué hacemos con Tanya?- pregunté distraídamente, al tiempo que me ponía de pie. Ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y siguieron andando hacia la salida. Los seguí con rapidez, feliz por no tener que soportar a la rubia arrogante.

-¿Esa no es Bella?- inquirió Alice, pegándose a la pared.

Todos la imitamos. Doblando por el pasillo, a un par de metros, se encontraba Bella Swan con la pandilla de Black. A pesar de estar escondido, podía verla completamente. Y mi corazón se aceleró ante su sola presencia. La recorrí de los pies a la cabeza, disfrutando de los ajustados jeans y la blusa que enmarcaba sus perfectos pechos. Me detuve en su rostro y lo estudié significativamente.

Sus carnosos labios se curvaron –levemente- en una sonrisa involuntaria y, lamentablemente, esa alegría no llegó a su mirada. Aquellos brillantes y expresivos ojos marrones se mantenían opacos, mostrando dolor y tristeza. La palabra _culpabilidad_ tatuada en cada poro de su piel. Bajo aquella mirada podían apreciarse un par de amoratadas ojeras. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría.

-¿Cómo fueron las cosas con la chica?- se escuchó la voz de Paul. Bella sonrió tristemente.

-No muy bien.- contestó con simpleza. -¿No vienen?- preguntó a los chicos, después de dar un par de pasos y percatarse que no la seguían.

-Te alcanzamos en un momento.- le aseguró Jacob Black y le sonrió de lado. Ella asintió y siguió caminando a la cafetería. Ninguno de los chicos habló hasta que ella hubo cruzado la puerta. -¡Eres un idiota!- el moreno sujetó a Paul por la camisa, estampando su espalda con un casillero. Emmett, a mi lado, ahogó una carcajada. -¿Cómo pudiste preguntar eso?-

-¡Que diablos, Jacob!- rugió Jared, apartándolo de su amigo.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró Paul cuando su trasero chocó con el piso. -¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-Anoche hablé con Sam.- habló el jefe de la banda. –No lo veía desde el lunes por la mañana.- los demás asintieron. –Ocurrió algo durante la visita al hospital.- me pegué más a Alice y Rosalie, tratando de no perderme ninguna palabra.

-¿Qué le pasó a Bella en la mano?- preguntó Quil, interrumpiendo a Jacob. –He reparado en el vendaje.-

-A eso voy, Quil.- rugió él. –La chica atacada, una tal Cynthia, se puso muy agresiva con los oficiales y paramédicos. No dejó que la revisaran, por eso es que nadie se percató que llevaba una navaja consigo. Estaba drogada y muy golpeada, algo ida todavía y suponen que por eso estaba a la defensiva.-

-¿Ella lastimó a Bella?- ahora era Embry el sorprendido.

-Bella trató de hablar con ella, de ponerse en su lugar. Dio lo mejor de sí para tratar de ganar su confianza.- permaneció en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que todos asintieran, como si hablara en clave. –Cynthia se puso histérica y comenzó a llamarla mentirosa… Se hizo un corte con la navaja y Bella se la arrebató. Debo decir que eso molestó a la chica, quien se la enterró en la palma.- gemí por lo bajo, recibiendo un codazo de Jasper. –Esa chica terminó empujando a Bella contra la pared y perdió el equilibrio. No pudo detenerla, nadie pudo…-

-¿Dónde estaba Sam?- no supe quien preguntó. En mi mente se recreaba la escena. Me estremecí.

-Hablando con Carlisle Cullen.- siseó él, molesto. –Escucharon los gritos de Bella, pero ya era tarde cuando entraron. Cynthia se cortó el cuello frente a Bella. Tenía el rostro y las ropas cubiertas de sangre y la hemorragia en su mano aún no paraba. Ella estaba histérica. Gritaba, lloraba y temblaba, todo a la vez. Sam trató de consolarla, pero le fue imposible. Tuvieron que sedarla para poder atenderle…-

-Y yo le he preguntado por Cynthia.- Paul estampó el puño violentamente contra el metal de su casillero. –Soy un maldito imbécil.-

Los chicos decidieron que lo mejor era ir a la cafetería de una buena vez. La posibilidad de ser descubiertos estaba aumentando. Posiblemente el grupo de Jacob nos mataría al encontrarnos escuchando su conversación. Dimos un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego emprendimos el camino como lo haríamos normalmente.

Las chicas hablaban sobre actores y moda, como era habitual. Emmett se quejaba por el hambre y Jasper me hablaba sobre un nuevo coche. Yo sólo asentía, sin entender una sola palabra de su parloteo. Pasamos a lado de los quileute y ellos nos estudiaron con rapidez, preguntándose si habíamos alcanzado a oír algo. Suspiré cuando estuvimos lejos de ellos.

-Santa mierda.- habló Emmett, algo sorprendido aún. –No puedo creerlo.-

-Entiendo lo que dices.- siguió Jasper. –La vida de Bella es un asco. Debe sentirse culpable por lo de esa chica.-

-¿Culpable?- preguntó Rosalie, agitando su melena dorada. –Ha de pensar que ella misma le puso el arma en el cuello. Culpable es poco…-

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- la voz de Alice sonaba preocupada, algo poco normal en ella. –Sé que no debemos acercarnos y que tampoco "conocemos" la verdad, pero no puedo simplemente llegar y sentarme en mi mesa como si el planeta siguiera girando.-

-Eso es exactamente lo que debemos hacer.- murmuré, poco convencido. –No me miren así. Yo soy quien más deseos tiene de correr hacia ella y estrecharla en un abrazo. Saben que lo haría si pudiera, si ella me dejara… Por Dios, haría lo que me pidiera… Si sólo no fuera estar lejos de ella…-

-Tranquilo, hermano.- Emmett colocó una mano en mi hombro y me empujó al interior de la cafetería.

Tal como habíamos imaginado, no había nadie en ella. Tardé un par de minutos en distinguir la menuda figura de Bella caminando hacia su mesa. Debió tomarle bastante el decidir su almuerzo… Tomamos nuestras bandejas y la llenamos con alimentos que no terminaríamos nunca. Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, hablando poco y sobre temas triviales.

Bella se encontraba en la mesa de enseguida, jugueteando con su vaso de yogurt. Podía notar el leve temblor de sus hombros. Ella lloraba de forma silenciosa, tratando de no ser descubierta. Giré el rostro hacia mi familia y después cada uno contempló su almuerzo. Nadie sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Podía sentir el deseo de los gemelos Hale por acercarse a ella, a Emmett pensando en una buena broma para que riera, incluso Alice trataba de hallar palabras de apoyo.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y las voces de los chicos de La Push, pero no supimos que había pasado hasta que oímos el gritó de Jacob Black y el sollozo de Bella. Entonces, volteamos.

Bella POV

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Bella?- chilló Jacob Black, sujetando con fuerza mis muñecas.

-Jake…- sollocé, bajando el rostro.

-Uhm, Jacob…- escuché la voz de Embry. –Creo que debes ver su mano.-

-Mierda.- pronunció despacio. –Bella, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Dime que no es la navaja de Cynthia…- asentí débilmente. –Te has hecho un buen corte en el brazo, no es muy profundo, pero dejará marca… Y la herida de tu mano, no entiendo porque la volviste a abrir.-

Jared se sacó la camisa negra y se la pasó a Jacob, quedándose sólo con una camiseta interior del mismo color. Sentí la presión que ejercía Jake -en la prenda- sobre mis heridas. El olor a sangre disminuyó y pude volver a respirar. Mi pulso se había disparado por los aires. Sentía los ojos pesados y me costaba trabajo oír sus palabras.

-Va a desmayarse.- articuló Quil, o quizás Paul. No lo supe.

-Isabella, mírame.- esa voz no pertenecía a ninguno de la pandilla. –Abre los ojos.- era melodiosa, pero sonaba con firmeza. Como un sargento que da órdenes. –No te duermas.- habló de nuevo. Abrí los ojos levemente y sólo pude apreciar manchas, pero estaba segura que se trataba de Jasper Hale. –Debemos llevarla a la enfermería.-

Un par de brazos me tomaron como si pesara menos que una pluma. Reconocí el aroma de Jacob y suspiré aliviada. No podía permitir que cualquiera de los chicos Cullen estuviera lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta de los cambios en mi cuerpo. –Jake…- sollocé de nuevo. Odiaba mostrarme tan débil, pero mi vida se volvía más miserable a cada instante.

Estuve cerca de media hora en la enfermería, tratando de explicarle a la mujer que me atendió la razón de mis heridas y prometiéndole que no lo haría de nuevo. Rodé los ojos cuando comenzó a hablar sobre las consecuencias de ese tipo de actitudes y cientos de otras tendencias suicidas. _Como si pensara suicidarme_, las palabras se agolparon en mi mente.

_Suicidio_. Si lo había considerado, pero sólo al principio. Mucho antes de conocer a Liz, de contar con el apoyo de Jacob, de enamorarme de Edward, de saber que estaba embarazada. _Ya no lo pienso. No lo haré. _Giré la perilla y salí de la enfermería, dispuesta a marcharme a casa de una vez. No tenía idea que en el pasillo me esperaban diez personas con rostros preocupados.

-Bella.- me llamó Jacob y le di una pequeña sonrisa. –Estábamos preocupados por ti.-

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó Rosalie Hale, mirándome con aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de vida. Asentí.

-Lo lamento.- articulé débilmente. No deseaba dar explicaciones.

-Todo está bien ahora.- aquella voz produjo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Edward Cullen me miraba con sus ojos verdes tan cálidos, sonriendo de medio lado (aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba). Dio un par de pasos hacia mí y no hice nada por apartarme. Sus brazos me rodearon y escondí el rostro en su pecho. –Todo está bien.- repitió, estrechándome con más fuerza.

Aunque mi felicidad no duraría tanto. Como si el destino buscara desmentir las palabras de Edward, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Nadie me llamaba en horas de escuela, sólo Sam y si ocurría otro ataque. Me separé del calor que me brindaba el cuerpo del chico de ojos verdes y busqué el móvil en mis jeans.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté a Sam. De fondo podía escuchar algunos sollozos de Emily. No hubo respuesta. –Sam, ¿le ocurre algo a Emily?- escuché un ahogado "Bella" de su parte. Después de eso las palabras salieron atropelladas de sus labios y fui incapaz de pensar. La llamada se cortó antes que recuperara mi voz. Y aún después de eso, no pude moverme ni decir nada.

-Bella.- me llamaron los chicos, alarmados.

-Liz no llegó a la escuela esta mañana.- susurré, ahogadamente. –Han llamado para avisar. Seth iba con ella, llegó mal herido de nuevo.- mientras hablaba había comenzado a caminar hacia la salda. –Dios mío, ellos la tienen. No puede ser cierto, Jake. Ellos no pueden llevársela. Dios, no- comencé a sollozar de nuevo y eché a correr junto a los quileute hacia el estacionamiento. Los Cullen corrieron detrás de nosotros dándonos alcance. Me quedé paralizada ante mi coche.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alice, preocupada.

Un sobre rojo había sido colocado en la puerta de mi auto. _Isabella Swan_, rezaba éste.

_No lo abras, _pedía una vocecita en mi cabeza. _Aléjate de aquí, _insistía. Con la mano temblando lo tomé. Dentro descansaba una hoja blanca, impresa al igual que las anteriores, pero algo captó mi atención. Dentro de aquel sobre había una cadenita de oro que reconocí de inmediato.

-Van a matarla.- sollocé, balanceando la joya ante los curiosos ojos de mis espectadores.

Jacob me envolvió con su brazo. –Vamos a encontrarla a tiempo, Bells.-

Asentí, deseando creer que era cierto. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía que no.


	17. Ataque Sorpresa

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Ayer entré a la Universidad y aún ando un poco desorientada. Sé que muchas me odiarán por este capítulo, pero así debía ser. Y no, no lo digo por decirlo, realmente lo tenía estructurado de esta forma. Aviso que es el último que tengo escrito y que probablemente actualice de aquí en una semana (o eso espero). Acepto todo tipo de comentario, sólo no sean muy duras y me hagan llorar. (Ando sentimental). Saludos.

* * *

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 16.**** Ataque Sorpresa.**

Edward POV

Nos encontrábamos en el pasillo, frente a la enfermería. Bella aún no salía, pero lo más probable es que la encargada estuviera sermoneándola sobre lo acontecido. Solía pasar… Un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió. Aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amaba nos miraron con sorpresa y bastantes dudas. No nos esperaba, de eso estaba seguro.

-Bella.- le llamó Jacob (con la voz estrangulada) y ella le brindó una leve sonrisa. –Estábamos preocupados por ti.- podía ver en el rostro de los chicos quileute el gran aprecio hacia la muchacha, aunque en parte deseara que no fuera así.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Rosalie la miraba con un cariño infinito (a pesar de sus frecuentes enfrentamientos) y eso me asustaba de cierta manera. Quería creer que mi prima estaba haciendo un enorme intento por comprender a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, pero algo en mi interior (quizás fuera mi conciencia) me decía que los gemelos Hale sabían más de ella que yo mismo.

-Lo lamento.- su voz sonó baja y débil. Todos supimos que no hablaría más del asunto ni nos explicaría sus motivos.

-Todo está bien ahora.- le aseguré, en un vano intento de apoyarla. Le sonreí sinceramente, deseando que no apartara su mirada de la mía. No lo hizo y eso fue todo lo que necesité para acercarme y estrecharla entre mis brazos. –Todo está bien.- repetí, sintiendo su rostro oculto en mi pecho y sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en mi espalda.

Y esos minutos fueron los mejores de mi vida. Todo lo que se había desmoronado con anterioridad ahora estaba volviendo a levantarse. Decir que extrañaba a Bella era quedarse corto… Las semanas que estuvo ignorándome me dolieron como si cientos de cuchillos se clavaran en mi cuerpo (principalmente en mi corazón). Quería decirle (de nuevo) que le amaba, pero el miedo sobrepasó mi anhelo.

Un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. No reconocí la melodía ni entendí la letra. Bella se apartó de mi abrazo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Finalmente extrajo el móvil del bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans y miró la pantalla. La pequeña sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios desapareció por completo. Llevó el aparatito a su oído y habló por fin. -¿Qué ha pasado?- esperó unos segundos y volvió a hablar. –Sam, ¿le ocurre algo a Emily?-

Embry le dio un codazo a Quil y los cinco prestaron atención. Sabía (por buenas fuentes) que Emily era la pareja de Sam Uley y una de las mejores amigas de Bella. Era lógico que los chicos se preocuparan si le pasaba algo a cualquier miembro de su tribu. La llamada terminó sin que Bella emitiera sonido alguno después de ese par de preguntas. La miré con preocupación, notando la forma en que su mano envolvía el celular y lo apretaba con fuerza.

-Bella.- le llamaron los cinco chicos morenos a nuestro lado. Era evidente que todos pasaban por un mal momento. Sentí la necesidad de pedirle a mi familia que nos fuéramos para darles su espacio (como me lo había pedido Bella antes), pero no pude. Estaba seguro que ellos lo pensaron por un momento, sin embargo, la voz de Isabella nos obligó a permanecer donde estábamos.

-Liz no llegó a la escuela esta mañana.- su voz salió en un susurro apenas audible. –Han llamado para avisar. Seth iba con ella…- retomó la palabra cuando los demás intercambiaron una mirada entre sí. -…ha llegado mal herido de nuevo.- comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme puerta que daba al estacionamiento, sin indicarnos que la siguiéramos. –Dios mío, ellos la tienen.- agudicé el oído para captar cada palabra que pronunciara. –No puede ser cierto, Jake.- miré al nombrado y me percaté de sus manos convertidas en puños. –Ellos no pueden llevársela.- me pregunté de que estaba hablando realmente, ¿quiénes eran _ellos_? –Dios, no.- suplicó Bella, antes de comenzar a sollozar lastimeramente.

Bella comenzó a correr por el estacionamiento y todos la seguimos. Me sentía un intruso por hacer eso, pero necesitaba entender lo que ocurría. El auto negro que buscábamos pronto estuvo a la vista. Corrimos hacia él sin esperar encontrar a su dueña paralizada. Los profundos ojos chocolate de Isabella contemplaban algo que yo aún no era capaz de distinguir.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alice, evidentemente preocupada. En ese momento reparé en lo que la chica miraba con tanto terror. _Isabella Swan_, estaba escrito en la parte delantera del sobre rojo pegado a la ventana del conductor. Ella titubeó ante la idea de tomarlo, aunque terminó haciéndolo con manos temblorosas y los ojos llenos de miedo.

Con delicadeza lo abrió y extrajo una perfecta hoja blanca doblada en dos partes. Estaba impresa, de eso no había duda. Aquellos ojos cafés brillaron ante el reconocimiento de algo más. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas al tiempo que introducía la mano y sacaba algo más. –Van a matarla.- sollozó débilmente, balanceando ante nuestros ojos una cadenita de oro que nunca antes había visto.

Jacob Black le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. –Vamos a encontrarla a tiempo, Bells.- le dijo. Ella asintió, pero era evidente que lo estaba dudando. En ese momento parecieron recordar nuestra presencia, pues el rostro de la chica se giró con violencia en mi dirección y su mirada se volvió fría. Sus cambios de humor eran lo que más llamaba mi atención de Isabella Swan. Me pregunté si su voz sonaría tan firme después de tanto llanto.

-Deben irse.- habló por fin. Y sí (estaba en lo cierto), sonó frío. –Ahora.- ordenó. Sin embargo, ninguno se movió.

-¿Por qué te sigue mandando cartas?- preguntó Jared, dándonos la espalda. Bella se separó del abrazo protector de Jacob y se apoyó en su coche (donde minutos antes estaba el sobre).

-Porque es un maldito hijo de…-

-Está obsesionado conmigo.- admitió Bella de mala gana, cortando las palabras de Paul de golpe.

-¿Puedes leer la jodida carta?- ella asintió. Desdobló lentamente la hoja blanca y suspiró. Los chicos y yo nos habíamos retirado de forma silenciosa, pero nos encontrábamos escondidos lo bastante cerca para escuchar todo lo que dijeran. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprender a Isabella Swan y su vida llena de locos asesinos y víctimas de abuso.

-_"Ha pasado algo de tiempo, querida mía".- _Bella escupió las últimas palabras y alguno de los chicos soltó una blasfemia. –_"Encontramos a una chica en un parque local, completamente drogada. Ya debes haber conocido a Cynthia. Estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta cuando la llevamos con nosotros…"_- ella titubeó, dudosa de continuar o no. Jacob asintió, animándola. –_"Nos ofreció droga para que la dejáramos ir… Deberías haber visto su expresión cuando comenzó el juego."_- se me formó un nudo en la garganta ante aquellas palabras.

-Creo que debemos irnos.- murmuró Alice a mi lado, poniéndose pálida. Negué con la cabeza y Jasper nos mandó a callar sutilmente.

-_"Fue tan excitante, mi princesa. Me hizo recordar otro fantástico momento. Estoy esperando el día donde te vea de nuevo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que anhelo tu cuerpo y…"_-

Jacob lanzó con violencia el puño hacia adelante, directo a la ventana del coche de Bella. Rosalie soltó un pequeño chillido y cerró los ojos, esperando escuchar el cristal hacerse añicos. Ese sonido jamás llegó. Miramos en la dirección donde se encontraban las seis personas a las que espiábamos. Isabella Swan rodeaba con su mano el puño de Jacob Black.

-No seas imprudente.- le habló ella, apartando su mano. –Si voy a usar mi coche para reunirme con este tipo…- comenzó a decir, mirándolo en una clara señal de advertencia. -… lo que menos necesito es darle la oportunidad de apuntarme a la cabeza con un arma.- una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-Debes estar bromeando, Swan.- la voz de Paul sonaba distorsionada por la furia. –Van a matarte.-

-No, no lo harán.- cortó ella. –Debo traer a Liz de vuelta.- sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas. Era evidente que Isabella Swan daría todo por recuperar a esa niña de la que había aceptado hacerse cargo meses atrás (incluida su propia vida). –Debo ir donde Sam y entregarle esto.- introdujo la hoja de nuevo en el sobre y sonrió con amargura. –Aún queda mucho por leer.-

-Iremos contigo.- se apresuró a decir Embry. Ella negó.

-Vayan a mi casa.- pidió. –No me gustaría saber que volvieron a entrar…- dejó que las palabras flotaran en el silencio que se había instalado entre el resto. Los chicos terminaron por asentir y se dirigieron al auto de Jacob (que estaba un par de metros adelante). Isabella subió a su coche y se marchó.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el volvo, pensando en lo que ahora sabíamos. Sin embargo, no era mucho. Me costaba asimilar toda esa información en código, pues era obvio que debía leerse entre líneas. Muchas preguntas se instalaban en mi mente. ¿Quiénes eran _ellos_? ¿Quién estaba obsesionado con Bella? ¿Qué decía la carta? ¿Por qué Isabella Swan se expondría de esa manera? ¿Qué nos faltaba por saber?

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor.- murmuró Emmett, montándose en el asiento trasero de mi auto con Rosalie y Jasper. –Es como una telenovela.-

-No puedo creer que esté bromeando con esto.- siseó Jasper por lo bajo. Su hermana asintió algo recelosa. No pasó desapercibido para nadie que los gemelos conversaban entre ellos con la mirada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Rosalie y Jasper Hale? ¿Desde cuando podían hablar entre ellos de esa forma? ¿Por qué nos excluían?

Más y más dudas. Todo vuelto un caos. Quería saber lo que Isabella Swan se negaba a contarme, lo que Jasper y Rosalie estaban por descubrir. Necesitaba que ella confiara en mí y me dejara estar a su lado. Sin embargo, sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado para ello. Quizás en un futuro (no muy lejano) Bella me abriera su corazón… Quizás…

Bella POV

Viernes. Por fin era viernes. La policía local estaba buscando desesperadamente a Liz, pero aún no teníamos una pista sólida. Su fotografía se envió a la prensa y el jueves ya estaba siendo vista por todo el país. Sin embargo, el tiempo se agotaba. Sabía que seguía con vida...

La carta fue examinada con total detenimiento. Era evidente que ese sujeto trataba de perturbarme. El ataque a Cynthia había sido otra advertencia hacia mi persona. Aseguraba mantener a Liz viva hasta que fuera el momento de nuestro reencuentro. Aunque claro, no ponía fecha. Los dos días anteriores rogué porque ella estuviera bien… Era mucho pedir que no la tocaran, pero aún así no deseaba creer que la tomarían de nuevo.

El colegio no lograba distraerme lo suficiente. Gracias al cielo no era necesario prestar atención. La semana anterior había presentado los exámenes correspondientes al semestre y estaba lista para mudarme a Seattle, aunque aún me quedara una semana más para ver a Edward (aunque fuera de lejos). Mi celular vibró y me tensé como respuesta. Lo extraje velozmente de mi bolso y revisé el mensaje. _Port Ángeles_, era todo lo que decía. Y era del celular que le regalé a Liz…

Por un momento pensé que había logrado escapar o escribir el mensaje sin que se dieran cuenta, pero (inmediatamente) me di cuenta que eso era imposible. Lo más probable es que la obligaran a escribirlo y con ello se lograra un acuerdo. Aunque aún no sabía que debía intercambiar para tenerla de vuelta. Tampoco sabía a que parte de Port Ángeles debía ir… Eran muchas preguntas y no obtendría una respuesta jamás. Quizás era cuestión de ir y esperar… Pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que debía esperar?

-Bien, Jacob.- hablé de camino al estacionamiento. –Tú irás conmigo.- él asintió con una enorme sonrisa, rodeé los ojos por su gesto tan infantil. –Jared, Paul, ustedes dos tomarán la dirección contraria a la nuestra.- dos cabezas se movieron en señal de haber comprendido. –Embry, Quil, encárguense del área que nosotros no cubramos.- más asentimientos de cabezas. –El primero en establecer contacto con los atacantes debe avisar a los otros. Marcación rápida. Ya sea a mí o a Jacob.-

-¿Realmente crees que sea posible?- me preguntó Embry, dudando levemente nuestra oportunidad de vencer. –Es decir, ¿qué pasa si nos mintieron?- entendía el punto, pero no estaba dispuesta a considerarlo. –Podríamos ser atacados mientras tratamos de comunicarnos con alguien más, ¿no crees?-

-Es posible.- aseguré, apartando los mechones rebeldes que me cubrían el rostro. –Aunque deben recordar que van por mí, así que tendrán oportunidad de escapar.- vi muchas muecas y me arrepentí de haberlo expuesto de esa manera. –Lo lamento, pero es la realidad. Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Liz y salvarla. No importa si me atacan o me matan, sólo necesito saber que ella está bien.-

-Debes estar bromeando.- siseó Jacob, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de mi auto negro. –Piensa en el bebé.- me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. Por un día quería olvidarme de mi embarazo y de Edward Cullen. Debía rescatar a Liz… Sin importar cómo. –Bien, manos a la obra.-

Me subí al auto y lo encendí. Acomodé el espejo retrovisor y alcancé a ver a los chicos subir al auto de Jacob y abandonar su lugar en el aparcamiento. Metí la reversa y aceleré tan pronto dejé el instituto. Sentía la mirada de Jacob puesta en mí y en mi vientre abultado. Pasaba de los cuatro meses, pero no era tan notorio si estaba de pie. Claro que, sentada, eso cambiaba.

Detuve el coche cerca de una cafetería. Unos minutos después reparé en que ya la conocía. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jacob, notando que miraba fijamente el establecimiento. Negué lentamente, apartando esas ideas. Ese era el lugar donde Liz y yo habíamos ido. Recordaba perfectamente el recorrido hacia el callejón al que fuimos conducidas en nuestro intento por escapar.

-Creo que tengo una idea.- susurré, no muy convencida. Avanzamos hacia la cafetería y descubrimos un sobre azul pegado junto a la puerta. Sonreí amargamente, mis corazonadas eran ciertas. Lo tomé con firmeza y leí lo que rezaba la nota en su interior. –"_Corre, Isabella. Escapa de las pisadas que te siguen. Toma su mano y avanza por el oscuro sendero._"-

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- le expliqué con detenimiento a Jake mi idea y el lugar al que hacía referencia. Él me regaló una sonrisa ante la posibilidad de encontrarnos cerca de un enfrentamiento real. –Vayamos al siguiente punto. ¿Debo informar al resto?- negué. Lo mejor era esperar un poco más. Por lo menos hasta saber donde terminaba el juego.

Seguimos andando a pie por solitarias calles de Port Ángeles. Eran más de las seis y comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Hubiera deseado que las cosas se dieran de otra forma y a otra hora, pero la noche era el momento donde esos hombres aparecían. –Es aquí.- susurré. El callejón estaba húmedo y olía un poco extraño.

-Ahí está otro sobre.- me indicó Jacob. Miré en la dirección que señalaba y mis ojos se detuvieron en el gato muerto que estaba junto a él. –Yo lo tomo.- murmuró al notar que no hacía el menos intento por acercarme. El gato no tenía mucho tiempo ahí, de eso estaba segura. Me pregunté si era otra advertencia… -"_Lee esto con mucho cuidado. Léelo con mucha atención. Que esto no sea un capítulo más de la historia, sino el desenlace final._"- las palabras floraron entre nosotros. –Este tío comienza a enfermarme.-

-Creo que lo entiendo.- mi voz sonó alarmada. Demonios, no podía creer que pensara igual que un asesino. –Debe tratarse de la librería. A unas cuadras de ahí está el callejón donde atacaron a Liz…- mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo tomé con brusquedad, pensando que era alguno de los chicos. _Sam_, indicaba el identificador.

_-¿Dónde estás Isabella?- _preguntó asustado.

_-_En Port Ángeles, con Jacob.- escuché un par de murmullos del otro lado de la línea.

-_Me alegra que estés cerca. Ha habido un ataque allá. En el callejón cerca de la librería… Alguien llamó a nuestras oficinas hace unos minutos. No sabemos de que trata, no entró en detalles y cortó la comunicación. ¿Pueden ir a ver?_- susurré un escueto 'si', sintiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca de terminar con este drama infernal. –_Estaré ahí en treinta minutos._-

-Un ataque.- susurré. Jacob asintió. –En el callejón cerca de la librería.- abrió la boca en una perfecta 'o'. Volvimos a donde estaba el auto y nos dirigimos a la librería. –Llama a alguno de los chicos.- él asintió e hizo lo que le pedí.

-Por alguna extraña razón…- comenzó a hablar, cerrando su móvil. -… no responden.- golpeé el volante frustrada. Eso no debía estarnos pasando. Me estacioné a media cuadra de la librería y caminamos hacia el callejón. No había nadie en los alrededores, por lo que era posible que el testigo huyera antes de ser incriminado. Dentro del callejón se escuchó un sollozo.

Corrimos hacia la parte más apartada de la calle y justo detrás de un enorme contenedor de basura nos topamos con dos personas. Una mujer se encontraba en el suelo, semidesnuda y con muchas heridas. Sangre bajaba por sus muslos; ya estaba muerta. Sobre ella se encontraba un hombre moreno, más alto que Jacob, sosteniendo el cuchillo con el que la había asesinado unos instantes antes. Se levantó con una velocidad alarmante y echó a correr, Jacob detrás de él. Me quedé completamente sola.

Ahogué un sollozo al ver a la chica en el suelo. Entre sus dedos descansaba un sobre azul. Me paralicé antes de tomarlo. Esto era una trampa. Mis dedos temblaron al rozar el cuerpo sin vida de aquella persona. _"Buen viaje"_, decía la tarjeta en su interior. Saqué mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a Quil, esperando que lo leyera. Escuché un ruido a un par de metros y me sobresalté. Entonces reparé en la maleta azul marino cerca de nosotras. Me pregunté si le pertenecía a ella. Quizás encontraría algo que me dijera quién había sido en vida.

Otro sobre azul sobre esta. "_Sorpresa"_, decía. Abrí el zipper con manos temblorosas, batallando con él. -¡No!- grité al ver en su interior. -¡Dios, no!- dentro de aquella maleta se encontraba el cuerpo de Liz. Su pálida piel estaba fría, marcada por cortes y quemadas. Tenía moretones en la parte interna de los muslos y en sus brazos. Dedos marcados alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándome fijamente. -¡No!- grité de nuevo, sintiendo las lágrimas empapar mis mejillas. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarme de la maleta, pero choqué con alguien.

-Oh, Jake…- mis palabras murieron al girarme, notando que no se trataba de mi compañero. El hombre ante mí sujetó con violencia mis muñecas y me sonrió divertido. -¡Eres un…!- sus ojos verdes brillaron al ver mi expresión furiosa, pero antes que pudiera completar mi insulto sus labios se adueñaron de los míos. Luché contra él, pero era demasiado fuerte. Mi espalda se estampó con un muro y el acarició uno de mis pechos con su mano.

-Mi princesa.- susurró en mi oído. Seguí forcejeando al notar que mis dos muñecas habían sido liberadas, pero era incapaz de moverme como deseaba. Su cuerpo tan pegado al mío me impedía atacarlo. –Pero, ¿qué significa esto?- su mano se detuvo sobre mi vientre. Esos ojos verdes (antes cegados por la lujuria) refulgieron en furia. Me abofeteó con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo. -¿Quién es el imbécil que te tocó?- intenté levantarme, pero el me sujetó del brazo. –Eres una zorra.- me empujó de nueva cuenta al suelo.

_¿Dónde están todos?_, me pregunté interiormente. Sentí una patada en mi estómago antes de poder pensar en levantarme. –Maldita zorra.- murmuró él, volviendo a patearme. –Estás embarazada.- susurró el de ojos verdes, jalando mis cabellos y escupiéndome en el rostro. Se dio la vuelta y golpeó con su puño el muro. Apenas pude levantarme, sus golpes me habían dejado sin aire. Tomé la pistola que cargaba dentro de mi ropa y la apunté a su pecho, dispuesta a darle un tiro. Tiré del gatillo, pero ni por asomo estuve a punto de acertar. Alguien se había entrometido en nuestra batalla y me había empujado por la espalda. El arma y yo caímos un par de metros más allá de él.

Un hombre de piel oscura me miraba con superioridad y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios gruesos. Se parecía al dibujo de Liz… -Bien, hermano.- murmuró el rubio, palmeando el hombro del moreno. –Y tú, _Isabella_…- remarcó mi nombre con asco. Quise incorporarme, pero me empujó de nuevo contra el suelo. Se posicionó arriba de mí y comenzó a restregarse contra mis caderas. –Vas a recordar algunas cosas.- mi mano buscó con desesperación la pistola y en el momento en que sus labios encontraron los míos (por segunda vez), tiré del gatillo. La bala atravesó su hombro y gotas de sangre cayeron sobre mí. Nuevas pisadas se escucharon en el callejón.

El rubio me miró con los ojos verdes iracundos, pero se levantó y se llevó una mano a la herida. Le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al moreno y este avanzó hacia mí. –Mátala.- fue todo lo que alcancé a escuchar. Mi agresor emprendió su huída. Deseaba que los chicos lo vieran salir del callejón y lo atraparan… Sin embargo, aún estaba sola… Salvo por el tipo moreno que me miraba con odio y la sombra que comenzaba a tomar forma. El primer tipo me obligó a levantarme y me dio una bofetada antes de besarme y mordisquear mis labios para que abriera la boca. Saqué la navaja de Cynthia y la clavé en su mano. Él chilló de dolor y furia y me empujó a los brazos del otro sujeto.

El hombre era tan alto como los chicos de La Push, con su cabello negro recogido en una coleta y los ojos azules cegados por el deseo. Me arrebató la navaja de las manos y la tiró lejos de nosotros. Sujetó mis muñecas y me estampó en el muro. Solté un quejido por el impacto. Comenzaba a dolerme el vientre y sentía al bebé moverse inquieto. _Dios, no. _Su lengua se deslizó por la piel de mi cuello y empecé a gritar, deseando que alguien me escuchara. Él aflojó el agarre en mis brazos y aproveché la oportunidad. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello oscuro y jalé su cabeza hacia atrás. Él gimió ante mi brusquedad, pero no esperaba lo siguiente. Levanté la rodilla y golpeé justamente entre sus piernas. Se dobló por el dolor y yo aproveché para empujarlo contra el muro. Su cabeza produjo un sonido hueco al chocar con el húmedo suelo.

Un par de brazos me sujetaron por la espalda. Comencé a patalear, pero alguien más se unía a la diversión. Estaba segura que ese tipo rubio seguía enviando a sus hombres hacia mí. La nueva sombra se movió velozmente y me golpeó el rostro con un puño. Sentí la sangre en mis labios y luego el golpe sordo cuando estuve de vuelta en el suelo. Puñetazos y patadas se repartieron por mi cuerpo, mientras sollozaba débilmente. Mi respiración no alcanzaba a ser suficiente y el dolor se expandía por cada fibra de mi ser.

-¡Bella!- varias voces conocidas comenzaron a sonar. Escuché gritos, lamentos y varios disparos. -¡Dios, Bella!- me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del vientre me obligó a soltar un grito y me retorcí. Algo se deslizaba por mis muslos. El olor a óxido y sal inundó mis sentidos. _Sangre_,_ mi sangre._

-¡Llama a una ambulancia!-

-¡Está sangrando!-

-¡Bella!-

No podía identificar la voz de ninguno de mis amigos. Escuchaba más gritos, un par de sirenas, una nueva voz… Sentía la humedad del suelo, el dolor en el cuerpo, el sabor salado de mis lágrimas, la sangre resbalando por mis piernas… No podía soportar todo eso. Simplemente cerré los ojos y dejé que la oscuridad me llevara consigo.


	18. Estamos Contigo

_Bien, antes que nada creo que les debo la mayor de las disculpas. No me sorprendería que nadie siguiera leyendo esto después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Dios, no puedo creer que eso pasara. Y para colmo vengo con un capítulo más que nada de relleno, pero pues es la única forma de que pueda dar paso a lo que sigue. Y hay algo que me gustaría proponerles, mis niñas. Quiero mantener alguna conversación con ustedes vía msn, Facebook o Twitter un fin de semana. Díganme que opinan y nos ponemos de acuerdo. Espero lo disfruten =) _

**

* * *

**

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 17. Estamos Contigo.**

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, deseando poder dormir un rato más. Sin embargo, eso no me sería posible. Escuché pasos acercarse y supe que pronto estarían en la misma habitación que yo. Suspiré derrotada y me senté en la cama, apoyando mi espalda en una esponjosa almohada. A los minutos entró Dimitri, contemplándome con aquella dulzura en sus ojos verdes y cargando una charola con el desayuno en sus manos. No pude evitar reír, a pesar que aquello era algo cotidiano desde hacía dos semanas.

-Te he dicho que no lo hagas más.- murmuré, jugando con la cuchara.

-Bella, para mí no es ningún problema.- aparté la mirada, avergonzada.

Jamás me había gustado que alguien hiciera las cosas por mí. Y mucho menos si se trataba de un chico. Demetri Vulturi y yo éramos dos simples personas jugando a quererse, aunque no podía negar que un sentimiento demasiado fuerte nos unía, aunque éste nada tenía que ver con el amor. Existían cinco años de diferencia entre nosotros, pero la vida me había dado la madurez necesaria para desaparecer ese tiempo y ser su igual en materia de psicología. Sin embargo, él seguía siendo un respetado médico y yo una simple estudiante embarazada.

Toqué mi vientre con cuidado, notando el abultamiento en él. Después de todo, ya tenía los cuatro meses y podía distinguir claramente el cambio en mí. Por un momento dejé que mi mente viajara a aquél día, cuando estuve a punto de perder a mi bebé por aventurarme en los terrenos de lo peligroso. El simple recuerdo provocaba que una serie de escalofríos viajaran a través de mi columna y un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Podía sentir el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación en cada fibra de mi ser. Dios, estaba segura que no lograrían salvarlo… Que lo perdería… Tal como había pasado con Liz…

-Isabella.- la mano de Demetri se posó sobre la mía. –Todo está bien, pequeña.- en sus ojos brilló la preocupación. Asentí y me llevé una cucharada a la boca, fingiendo que creía en sus palabras.

Llevaba dos semanas en esa cama, saliendo rara vez de la habitación. Habían evitado que mi bebé se fuera, pero el miedo seguía ahí. Aún no lo conocía, no sabía si tendría el rostro de ese hombre que tanto daño me hizo, pero estaba segura que lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser. Me despedí de Demetri y suspiré resignada. Estaba segura que sería un día igual de aburrido que el anterior. O al menos, eso pensaba yo.

**Edward POV**

Llevaba dos semanas sin saber nada de Isabella Swan. Había rogado a los chicos de La Push por un poco de información, principalmente después de ver en las noticias lo de la pequeña que ella protegía, pero mis intentos fueron en vano. En ese momento supe que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales…

_Los chicos estaban hablando sobre un partido de basquetbol que me había perdido el fin de semana. Las chicas no mostraban interés alguno en la conversación, sino que sólo parecían dispuestas a estar con sus novios el mayor tiempo posible. Considerar esa opción me hizo rodar los ojos, pero posiblemente fuera algo natural en ellos._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió –a mitad del almuerzo-, la cafetería se sumergió en un silencio bastante incómodo y todos se giraron en la dirección correspondiente. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta al ver entrar a los chicos de la reserva en semejante condición. Quil tenía un brazo enyesado y Embry un ojo morado; Paul presentaba algunas heridas en el rostro y Jared un tobillo vendado. Jacob se veía realmente deprimente, con su rostro amoratado y aquella herida en el labio. _

_Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero al instante el silencio fue sustituido por preguntas de todos aquellos curiosos. Ellos no parecieron inmutarse ante las habladurías, pero tampoco parecían muy felices. Sentí a Jasper patearme bajo la mesa y me giré a verle. La preocupación centelleó en sus ojos azules y por un momento me sentí intranquilo. _

_-Bella.- fue todo lo que pude decir al organizar mis ideas._

_-¿No se supone que buscarían a ese tipo el viernes?- preguntó Rosalie, mirando a Jacob de reojo. –Si terminaron así… Eso significa que…-_

_Me puse de pie de forma violenta. A nuestro alrededor, muchos se giraron a observarme. –Jacob.- levantar la voz no era algo necesario, pues se encontraban en la mesa de al lado, pero no pude evitar llamar aún más la atención de los ya de por sí chismosos alumnos. -¿Dónde está Bella?- mi familia se puso de pie y rodearon la mesa de los quileutes, deseando escuchar la respuesta a todas nuestras dudas. _

_-Ella no va a volver.- respondió con simpleza. ¿A qué se refería?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- saltó Jasper. Rosalie torció los labios y chascó la lengua, burlesca. Me pregunté cuál sería la razón para ello._

_-Bella adelantó el semestre y se fue de Forks.- habló, esta vez, Embry. _

_-Se fue a vivir con su novio.- el comentario me dejó sin aliento. Acaso, ¿era posible eso? _

_Ninguno se atrevió a efectuar un comentario. Sabíamos que Bella estaba más ocupada últimamente y siempre hacía trabajos que no nos habían dejado. La idea de que estuviera adelantando clases parecía la mejor de todas, pero en su momento dudamos de que fuera la acertada. Es decir, ¿por qué motivo lo estaría haciendo? Y, ¿realmente se había ido a vivir con Demetri Vulturi? Su relación era apenas perceptible. Jamás hablaba de él o decía 'nosotros'. Incluso parecía ajena ante la idea de tener una pareja…_

_-¿Qué pasó el viernes?- la dulce voz de Alice sonó llena de ansiedad y desesperación. Tragué pesado al sólo pensar en el peligro al que se había enfrentado Bella. Cerré las manos en puños y me mordí la lengua. Necesitaba escuchar que estaba bien._

_-No deberíamos hablar de esto.- susurró Quil, pero alcancé a escucharlo._

_-Las cosas no salieron bien. Nos tendieron una trampa y caímos en ella. Eso es todo.- se limitó a decirnos Jacob. Sus ojos negros ardían en furia. ¿Realmente sería eso todo? No pude evitar preguntármelo de regreso a clases. Aún así, ¿por qué Bella se marchaba? _

Después de aquella breve conversación Jasper y Rosalie comenzaron a actuar diferente. Constantemente salían y duraban horas fuera. Cuando regresaban, ninguno de los dos hablaba con nosotros sobre lo que habían estado haciendo. Emmett y Alice comenzaron a temer lo peor, llegando a pensar incluso que los gemelos mantenían otro tipo de relación. Al principio fue una simple broma, algo divertido, luego se convirtió en una posibilidad bastante probable. Sobaba absurdo, descabellado, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía explicar lo que ocurría?

En una ocasión los seguimos hasta Port Ángeles. Entraron a diversas tiendas y llenaron la cajuela del convertible con bolsas y cajas. Nunca supimos que eran esos paquetes ni los escuchamos hablar de ello. Compraron celulares nuevos y siempre estaban hablando por teléfono. Intentamos escucharles, pero fueron más listos. Sus conversaciones se limitaban a palabras sin sentido y asentimientos de cabeza. Estaban actuando distantes con nosotros y eso comenzaba a molestarnos.

Y un día pasó lo inevitable…

-¿A dónde van?- escuché la voz chillona de Alice, al tiempo que cuatro pares de pasos bajaban por la escalera. -¡No puedes simplemente irte, Jasper Hale!-

-Rose, amor.- suplicaba mi hermano. –Bebé, no puedes dejarme…-

Salí de mi habitación con paso cansado. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y ellos se encontraban armando un escándalo a las siete de la mañana, un sábado. No me molesté en disimular mi mal humor, simplemente salí y les grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Edward, Jasper quiere irse.- Alice me sujetó del brazo, intentando que nadie viera sus lágrimas.

-Cielo, sólo será por un tiempo.- sus ojos azules me miraban con súplica. Sabía que eso le dolía mucho más a él que a Alice. –Es algo que Rosalie y yo debemos hacer.-

-¿De qué se trata?- me aventuré a preguntar, esperando una respuesta de verdad. Aunque algo en mi interior me decía que me sería negada.

-Es un secreto.- murmuró Rosalie, separándose lentamente de Emmett. –Por favor, confíen en nosotros.-

-¿Lo saben Carlisle y Esme?- ambos asintieron. –Bien, entonces. Suerte en su viaje.-

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el lamento de Alice fue lo bastante lastimero para que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. Entendía muy bien lo que era ver a la persona que amas partir y no saber dónde está o cuándo regresará. La estreché con fuerza, deseando que la espera no fuera tan larga… Deseando que Bella también regresara y me dejara entrar en su vida. Acaricié los rebeldes cabello de mi prima y la dejé llorar con libertad, al tiempo que mi hermano buscaba una cerveza y se dejaba caer en el sofá. Definitivamente, nuestra vida se estaba desmoronando.

Un par de horas después pude regresar a mi habitación. Alice se había quedado dormida a mitad de su crisis y Emmett parecía ajeno a este mundo. Sabría que estarían bien después de asimilarlo. Aunque yo no podía decir lo mismo…

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba leyendo cuando escuché que tocaban dos veces a la puerta. –Pase.- hablé, cerrando suavemente la novela y dejándola en el buró.

-Isabella.- me saludó Renata Vulturi, la hija mayor de Cayo. Una sonrisa forzada se extendió por su rostro, aunque era más suave que la suya.

-Renata.- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Me estaba preguntando hasta cuándo Demetri piensa tenerte en esta casa. Es lógico que no perteneces a nuestra clase y mucho menos a nuestra familia, niña.- chaqueé la lengua, tratando de no ser mal educada. –Entiendo que mi primo sea tan gentil y compasivo, pero ya estás lo bastante grande para cuidarte sola.-

-Soy la novia de Demetri…-

-Ambas sabemos que lo suyo es una farsa, _Bella_.- remarcó mi nombre con asco y siguió hablando. –Demetri te ha traído a esta casa como el amor de su vida para evitar el compromiso con Chelsea, ¿crees que no lo sé?- sus ojos de un brillante azul zafiro me desafiaron. –Todos sabemos que tu hijo es un bastardo. Ni pienses que llevará nuestro apellido.- sus dedos sujetaron con fuerza mi barbilla. –Escucha, niñita…-

-¿Qué crees que haces, Renata?- aparté su mano de un manotazo y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera a la recién llegada. –No puedo creer que trates de esta forma a Bella, siendo una chica tan dulce y simpática.- caminó hasta mí y apartó de un leve empujón a su prima, quien me miró con gran odio. –He traído algunos dulces, cariño.- me besó en la frente y depositó sobre el buró una bolsa con pastelillos. –Ve con la tía Bella, Katherine.-

Jane Vulturi, la hija menor de Aro, era la chica más dulce que había conocido. Completamente lo opuesto de su prima Renata. A pesar de ser tres años mayor que yo, se comportaba como una niña pequeña la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque Katherine, su hija de dos años, parecía disfrutarlo por completo. Jane había sido violada por un amigo durante una fiesta, tres meses antes de conocer a Alec, su esposo. Había quedado embarazada y pensaba que su vida no tenía remedio, pero un día se topó en una cafetería con Alec y supo que estaba enamorada. Muy a pesar de sus ideas de permanecer sola, Jane tuvo que admitir que las cosas siempre ocurren por algo. Alec aceptó de buena manera el hecho de que estuviera embarazada y le ofreció su casa, su apellido y su amor. Se casaron dos meses después de que naciera Katherine.

-Hola, Bella.- me saludó Alec, al tiempo que Jane arrastraba a Renata fuera de la alcoba. -¿Cómo va tu embarazo?-

-Todo está bien. Aunque me desespera estar en cama.- una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Jane pasó por algo así una vez.- asentí, recordaba la historia a la perfección. Ella había estado a punto de perder a su bebé. –No te preocupes, sé que puedes manejarlo.-

Ambos permanecieron conmigo el resto de la tarde. Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras de Renata. Pues sabía que decía la verdad. La madre de Demetri había arreglado un compromiso con la hija de una amiga antes de morir, obligando a su esposo a mantenerlo. Marco no estaba de acuerdo, pues no deseaba que sus hijos fueran forzados a unirse con personas que no amasen, así que mantendría el compromiso mientras ninguno de los involucrados encontrara a alguien más.

Y luego aparecí yo. Demetri estaba desesperado, deseaba romper su compromiso con Chelsea a como diera lugar. Yo necesitaba un lugar a donde ir y protección en los últimos meses de mi embarazo. Era simplemente perfecto. Jugábamos a querernos, al mismo tiempo que ambos conseguíamos la libertad que tanto anhelábamos. Jane y Alec lo sabían, incluso el mismo Marco estaba al tanto. Pero seguían tratándome como si fuera la verdadera novia de Demetri. Renata era la única que se rehusaba a verme con buenos ojos. No entendía la razón…

La compañía de Alec y Jane me levantó el ánimo. Realmente disfrutaba hablar con ellos y observar los enamorados que se encontraba. Katherine era la niña más linda que había visto en mi vida y estaba segura que al crecer sería tan hermosa como su madre. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mis labios al verla bostezar suavemente y parpadear confundida. No podía dejar de preguntarme si mis hijos serían así algún día.

Sin embargo, una voz extremadamente conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fingí no darme cuenta, rogué porque se tratara de una simple alucinación, pero tarde me di cuenta que no era así. Dos figuras extremadamente conocidas estaban de pie ante mí, observándome detenidamente. Cerré los ojos, implorando que todo fuera una pesadilla. No lo era…


	19. Paso a Paso

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Paso a Paso.**

* * *

Rosalie POV

En un principio las cosas habían sido un completo desastre. Sentía cierta envidia hacia la chica nueva, quien parecía estar dispuesta a acabar con la paz y tranquilidad en nuestro mundo, pero principalmente en nuestra familia. Sí, fui injusta en pensar sólo en mí y no en lo que el resto creía mejor. En parte sabía que ella no causaría realmente daño, pero me negaba a dejarla entrar en nuestras vidas y transformarlas a su antojo. En ese momento no sabía cuan equivocada me encontraba por tener esa idea.

Isabella Swan me había demostrado cada día su fuerza y su determinación. Sobrevivía día a día, fingía ser una chica común y corriente, sin embargo, ahora sabíamos que eso era una mentira. Una chiquilla de gran corazón, quien había perdido a sus padres de una manera trágica… Bella era la heroína de esta absurda novela, siempre luchando contra lo establecido, enfrentándose a todos y resolviendo los problemas por su cuenta. Defendiendo a una niña que no conocía de ningún lado y que ahora ya no estaba para brindarle apoyo.

Jasper y yo nos habíamos enterado de algo que el resto de nuestra familia desconocía totalmente, o por lo menos eso debía aparentarse. Carlisle y Esme estaban al tanto, gracias a nosotros, pero ese secreto no saldría a la luz por su parte. Isabella Swan estaba esperando un bebé, quizás de Demetri Vulturi, quizás de alguien más… No necesitábamos conocer el nombre del padre, sólo queríamos estar a su lado y demostrarle que no debía temer a esa nueva vida.

Nos dimos cuenta fácilmente. Era su modo de mirar, de sonreír, de vestir, de hablar… Todo indicaba un cambio en ella… Era esa mirada entre alegre y cobarde, era esa sonrisa de madre primeriza, eran esas blusas holgadas y esa manera de expresarse tan cariñosa con Liz, la niña que ahora yacía bajo tierra… Era Bella Swan, abriéndose camino a una nueva etapa en su vida, una etapa que se esforzaba por vivir sin nosotros… Sin Edward.

Edward era otro cuento. Todo estábamos al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia Bella, incluso la misma Tanya, quien se negaba a aceptar que esa _insignificante_ chica hubiera logrado lo que ella no. Pero Edward era un completo imbécil, y en su intento por olvidar a Isabella había caído en los sucios trucos de la Denalí, siendo envuelto por sus asquerosas redes. Era un estúpido por creer que al estar con ella podría olvidar a la que realmente amaba. Todos estaban molestos con él por eso, porque no estaba siendo feliz, porque sólo se estaba condenando más… Y todos sufríamos por verlo en ese estado.

Simplemente nos cansamos de todo eso. Emmett y Alice no lo entendían, Edward no quería darse cuenta, Carlisle y Esme nos apoyaban. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer: nos fuimos de casa. Ya antes habíamos tenido la oportunidad de comprar cosas que creíamos necesarias para el bebé, cosas que quizás Bella aún no tenía. Los chicos de Jacob Black cuidaban la casa de los Swan, constantemente se les veía jugando en la acera con martillos y madera… Estábamos seguros que preparaban las cosas para el regreso de Bella… Y el de su bebé.

Emmett se negaba a dejarme partir, Alice no dejaba de llorar, Edward no sabía que decir. La casa era un caos la mañana que nos fuimos. Podía ver la culpa en los ojos de Jasper, podía sentir toda su preocupación, todo su dolor. Jamás se había alejado del lado de Alice y mucho menos sin decirle dónde estaría o por cuánto tiempo. Y es que realmente no sabíamos cuándo regresaríamos. Tarde o temprano ellos comprenderían la situación y nos perdonarían. Les llamaríamos cada cierto tiempo y en algún momento les contaríamos la verdad. Rogaríamos por su perdón de ser necesario. No había duda de ello.

-Creo que es aquí.- susurró Jasper, deteniendo el coche frente a la casa que amenazaba con pertenecer a Demetri Vulturi. -¿Estás segura de eso? No creo que Isabella se alegre de vernos y mucho menos a ti.- una sonrisa burlona se adueñó de sus labios. Me bajé sin mirarlo y azoté la puerta como respuesta, su risa fue lo último que escuché antes de tocar el timbre. Una chica con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta.

-Puedo saber…-inquirió con un tono extremadamente grosero. -¿Qué quieren?-

-Disculpe la molestia.- susurró Jasper, evitando que le dijera a la tipa un par de verdades. –Pero estamos buscando a Isabella Swan.-

-Esta no es su casa.- susurró ella, mirando sus uñas.

-Pero si es la casa de Demetri Vulturi- respondí entre dientes.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- estaba a punto de cerrarnos la puerta cuando escuchamos la risa de Bella en el piso de arriba. Sentí como la sonrisa de victoria se expandía en mi rostro. La cara de la chica se deformó por el fastidio y no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado y dejarnos pasar.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, siendo seguida por Jasper. No recuerdo cuáles fueron mis palabras hacia mi hermano, pero estoy segura que se oyeron en toda la casa. La cara de Isabella no tenía precio al vernos en el umbral de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y gimió lastimeramente, creyendo que de esa forma nos iríamos. No, no lo haríamos. Estábamos ahí para quedarnos con ella. ¿La razón? No lo sé. Sólo sentía que debía cuidarla. Quizás porque nadie más lo haría…

Bella POV

Al principio fue difícil, lo admito. Llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de ser fuerte, de seguir adelante sola, que la llegada de los gemelos Hale me desconcertó por completo. Cuando los vi quise gritar, llorar y maldecir a mi suerte. Escapé de Forks para que ninguno de ellos se percatara de mi embarazo, para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre nada a nadie. Sin embargo, me habían seguido y era imposible alejarlos. Aquel encuentro después de tanto tiempo se grabó en mi memoria.

**&'**

_-Isabella.- habían susurrado ambos antes de caminar hacia mí y abrazarme con fuerza. _

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestioné visiblemente confundida, sin saber si corresponder al abrazo o no._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente, comunicándose sin hablar. Bufé exasperada. Yo no tenía un gemelo, ni siquiera hermanos, así que no lograba comprender esa famosa conexión íntima. Sin embargo, ese hecho siempre me había maravillado. Sería uno de los grandes enigmas en mi vida… _

_-…Y por eso estamos aquí.- concluyó Jasper, sonriéndome. No quise decirle que me había perdido su explicación por vergüenza. Me había distraído pensando cómo serían las cosas si estuviera embarazada de gemelos. _

_-Uhm…- respondí algo perdida aún._

_-Bella, ¿de quién es el bebé?- preguntó Rosalie._

_Perdí todo el color. Quizás, sólo quizás, me habían hablado de eso durante su explicación. ¿Cómo es que sabían que estaba embarazada? ¿Había sido tan obvia? ¿Se me notaba tanto? ¿Alguien les dijo? ¿Acaso Jacob…?_

_-Es mío.- giré el rostro hacia la puerta, sorprendida. Demetri me sonrió y caminó hacia mí hasta sentarse en la cama y tomar mi mano._

_-Eso es imposible.- susurró Jasper, mirándome directamente a los ojos. _

_-Cuando Bella y tú comenzaron a salir, ella ya debía estar embarazada.- completó Rosalie. _

_-Es cierto.- respondió Demetri sin dejar de sonreír. Los gemelos alzaron una ceja, impacientes. –Ella ya estaba embarazada cuando le propuse que saliéramos.- apreté su mano suavemente. –Pero ya teníamos mucho tiempo viéndonos. Nos conocimos hace más o menos un año y medio, en un viaje que hice. Fue atracción inmediata.-_

_-Comenzamos a salir, pero luego Demetri volvió. A los meses vine a Forks y nos encontramos.- sonreí sincera, disfrutando la historia que con tanto empeño habíamos inventado. –Cuando comencé a sentirme algo mal, fui a la clínica con Demetri y él confirmó mis sospechas.- _

_-Estábamos esperando un bebé.- susurramos los dos a la vez._

**&'**

En aquel momento estaba segura que mi actuación había sido lo bastante convincente, pero estaba equivocada. Ambos habían asentido, pero el guiño de Rosalie me indicó que no creían nuestra historia. Yo había bufado exasperada y Demetri no dejaba de reír, diciendo lo divertido que era todo aquello.

Después de eso, ambos se mostraron deseosos de permanecer a mi lado el resto del embarazo o, en otro caso, hasta que regresara a Forks. Ellos sabían más de mí de lo que en un principio había considerado posible. Estaban al tanto de los problemas que había tenido al tratar de proteger a cada una de las víctimas de ese grupo, sabían de la chica que había terminado con su vida ante mis ojos, de la ocasión en que casi fui violada. Incluso estaban al tanto del terrible destino de Liz, quien aún me contemplaba con esos ojos fijos en cada sueño.

**&'**

_-¡No!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. _

_Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y sollocé. Las lágrimas se deslizaban sin control por mis mejillas y el aire me faltaba. Escuche pasos rápidos por el pasillo, dos pares de pies, dos personas: Jasper y Rosalie. Sus ojos azules buscaron desesperadamente cualquier indicio de intrusión, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, lo que fuera. Pero sólo me encontraba yo: vacía, asustada… Rosalie me envolvió en sus brazos, acunándome contra su pecho, al tiempo que su hermano susurraba palabras para tranquilizarme. _

_-Trata de olvidar esa escena.- susurró Jasper, sonriéndome tristemente. –Sé que fue duro, pero no es la imagen que ella desearía que tuvieras al recordarla.- me permití observarlo un poco y después a Rosalie. –Piensa en los días cuando estaba viva. Recuerda su sonrisa, su voz…- acarició mis cabellos y besó mi frente. En ese momento entendí por qué Alice lo amaba tanto._

**&'**

Por mucho que me hubiera molestado a su llegada, los gemelos Hale nunca se mostraron diferente conmigo. Todo conflicto con Rosalie había quedado sepultado en el pasado. Comenzábamos a darnos cuenta de lo parecidas que éramos y las cientos de cosas en común que compartíamos. Jasper era excelente en su papel de psicólogo, por lo que me dio un motivo para sonreír cada mañana, recordándome que al estar deprimida o tensa, ponía mal al bebé.

Demetri estaba feliz por mí. Había comenzado a ver a Chelsea. Yo le había alentado a conocerla, a ser amigos, a intentarlo. Nadie sabía de ello, sólo yo. Chelsea estaba al tanto de la situación en que nos encontrábamos y su corazón se había hinchado de orgullo al saber lo dispuesto que estaba su casi prometido a ayudar a una chiquilla como yo. Por más que había tratado de escapar de ese compromiso, Demetri comenzaba a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la chica. Él realmente la quería; no por obligación, sino por sí mismo.

**&'**

_-¿Cuándo volverás a Forks?- cuestionó Rosalie, cepillando su cabello frente al espejo de mi habitación. –Estoy segura que extrañas tu casa.-_

_-Ésta también es mi casa.- respondí simplemente, limitándola a observar el movimiento de su mano. –Regresaré cuando haya nacido el bebé.- ella sonrió._

_-¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con ese cuento?- alcé una ceja, incrédula. –Demetri y tú, quiero decir…- _

_-Está por terminar, Rosalie.- respondí quedamente. –Él se ha enamorado de Chelsea finalmente. Se casarán seis meses después de que nazca mi bebé.- _

_-No entiendo por qué te esforzaste en hacernos creer que tu bebé era un Vulturi.- suspiró sonoramente. –Aunque los ojos verdes de Demetri le irían perfecto…-_

_-Se lo diré a Emmett.- susurré, provocando que se sonrojara. –Por cierto, ¿le has llamado ya?- ella asintió. –Te extraña y siente que se muere sin ti, ¿no?-_

_-Oh, vamos.- sonrió. –Está tan triste que anoche se fue a una fiesta.- agregó con sarcasmo. _

_-La próxima vez déjame hablar con él. Así podré decirle que su linda novia babea por mi querido novio.- _

_-Cierra la boca, Isabella.- murmuró molesta._

_-Debes aceptar…- la cortó Jasper, quien iba entrando a la habitación. -… que ella tiene un buen punto.- ambos sonreímos, mientras Rosalie desviaba la mirada indignada._

**&'**

No había podido ocultarle nunca nada. Ante ellos me volvía tan cristalina como el agua. No tardaron en hacerme decirles que Demetri no era el padre, pero en ese momento no fui capaz de decir quién sí lo era. Ambos lograron comprender lo complicado que me resultaba aquello. Sin embargo, su silencio pedía a gritos saber la verdad. Llegando a mi séptimo mes me atreví a contar el secreto que por tanto tiempo les había ocultado. Y nunca me arrepentí de decírselos.

**&'**

_-Estoy lista.- susurré. Ambos me miraron interrogantes, sin saber de qué hablaba. Acabábamos de ver una película nueva, cuyo nombre no me había grabado. _

_-¿A qué te refieres, Bella?- cuestionó Jasper, un poco preocupado._

_-Estoy lista…- repetí. -… para hablar sobre mi embarazo…-_

_Por unos instantes, dejé que mi vista se dirigiera a la ventana entreabierta. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, rodeada por bellas estrellas. Era ese tipo de noche que me obligaba a pensar en Edward, en lo distinto que sería todo si mi condición fuera otra, si mi pasado no estuviera manchado, si no tuviera miedo. No me había percatado de las traicioneras lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas hasta que sentí un par de dedos secarlas. Sonreí agradecida, imaginando cómo hubieran sido esos meses sin ellos a mi lado._

_-No tienes que hacerlo.- murmuraron a la vez después de unos minutos que para mí no fueron nada._

_-Todo comenzó cuando llegué a Forks.- susurré. –Mi padre había sido designado el oficial a cargo de ese pueblo. Debía dar con una nueva pandilla que se dedicaba a cometer crímenes atroces, entre los que se encontraban robos, violaciones y homicidios.- suspiré, sumiéndome en los recuerdos. –Mi madre no deseaba mudarse, en realidad. Siempre odió el clima frío.- no pude evitar la sonrisa que se posó en mis labios. –Aún así, aceptó venir a este lado del país sólo para estar con papá. Éramos demasiado unidos. Yo no me opuse a venir, acababa de romper con mi novio y deseaba alejarme por un tiempo de todo.- _

_-Supongo que tiene sentido.- señaló Rosalie, sonriéndome._

_-La primera noche que estuvimos en Forks entraron a nuestra casa. Les había hablado de esto, pero no es todo.-_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Jasper, sorprendido._

_-Estábamos todos dormidos. Había sido un día largo. El clima era horrible y estaba cansada de llorar por la traición de ese chico… No me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Desperté porque un sujeto estaba sobre mí, impidiendo que me moviera y gritara.- nuevas lágrimas empaparon mi rostro, me abracé los hombros, impidiendo que ellos me tocaran. –Fue brutal.- sollocé. –Era virgen y él entró de una sola estocada. Pensé que iba a romperme.- desvié la mirada, avergonzada. –Escuché los sollozos de mamá en el cuarto de al lado, papá gritaba… Escuché un disparo…Lloré, traté de huir… No pude hacer nada.- _

_-Bella, tranquila…-_

_-El tipo terminó y quise morirme. Estaba sangrando y apenas podía moverme. Había otro esperando fuera.- Rosalie ocultó su rostro lloroso en el hombro de su hermano. –Era inexperto, para mi suerte. Mucho más lento que el primero, pero no por eso dolió menos. Llevaba un arma en su pantalón…- los contemplé fijamente. –Tenía miedo, pero no dudé en tirar del gatillo cuando cerró sus ojos. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y esperé a que el otro hombre volviera. No tuve tanta suerte con el arma. Sólo pude herirlo y dejarlo encerrado en mi habitación.-_

_-Lo hiciste bien, cariño…- me animaba ella, secando sus propias lágrimas._

_-Me había tambaleado hasta el cuarto de mis padres. Charlie se encontraba en el suelo. Estaba muerto.- mi voz se perdió en el silencio. –Había dos hombres con mi madre. Era… asqueroso.- arrugué la nariz ante en recuerdo. –Disparé. Fue lo único que pude hacer. Maté a uno y herí al segundo. Saqué a mamá envuelta en una sábana y cerré la puerta. La policía llegó rápido. Pasamos la madrugada haciéndonos pruebas, dando declaraciones, sollozando…- llevé ambas manos a mi vientre. –Las terapias comenzaron, pero no ayudaban. Finalmente, mamá se rindió. Vino a casa cuando yo había ido con el psicólogo. Tomó un frasco de calmantes, deslizó la navaja sobre sus venas y entró en la tina.- volví a mirar por la ventana. –Su expresión pacífica contrastaba con el tétrico escenario y el agua ensangrentada.- _

_-¿Por eso estás persiguiendo a esos sujetos?- murmuró Jasper, crispando los puños. -¿Venganza?- Asentí._

_-Pensaba acabar con ellos y reunirme con mis padres.- mi respuesta fue en un hilo de voz. –Después me enteré que estaba embarazada y los planes cambiaron.-_

_-¿Realmente vas a quedarte con el bebé?- cuestionó Rosalie, sorprendida._

_-Es mío.- susurré. –No me importa que sea resultado de una violación.-_

_-Te admiro.- susurró ella. –De verdad lo hago. Yo no podría…-_

_-Entiendo.- murmuré. –Sólo espero encontrar a ese infeliz de nuevo y hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.-_

_-¿De nuevo?- señalaron a la vez._

_-Él sabe que estoy embarazada.- respondí. –Por esa razón casi lo pierdo.-_

_-¿Cómo es eso?- hablaron a la vez, alterados._

_-Lo encontré en la última cacería. Era él. Lo sé. Reconocí su rostro, sus cabellos rubios y los ojos verdes cargados de deseo. Me tocó y notó mi vientre abultado. Ardió en furia, dijo que era una "zorra" y me golpeó. Le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que me matara. No necesito decir que las cosas no salieron como esperaba.- _

_La habitación quedó en silencio._

**&'**

Tomaron la verdad mejor de lo que esperaba. No me tuvieron lástima o me trataron como la víctima que se supone soy. Siguieron viéndome de la misma manera. Incluso me demostraron cuánto me admitan por tener el valor de enfrentarme a todo eso y seguir adelante. Eso me llenaba de fuerza, de orgullo, de amor propio. Pero había días en que mi autoestima se iba al suelo. Conforme el embarazo se acercaba a su fin, me sentía más sucia. Comenzaba a creer que ningún hombre me aceptaría después de eso… Que Edward no lo haría…

Le había rogado en una ocasión a Demetri que me besara, que me tocara. Él se había negado. Había afirmado que se trataba de su relación con Chelsea, pues ya era bien conocida por todos los de la familia. Yo estaba segura que no era así. La idea de que le daba asco se apoderaba de mis sentidos. Antes tampoco lo había hecho. Tuvo la oportunidad. Le había prometido cumplirle como mujer mientras fingiera ser su novia. Jamás se atrevió a hacer nada. Después fue por mi delicado estado de salud tras haber sufrido un aborto. Ahora por ella. Estaba segura que siempre se había tratado de mí.

**&'**

_Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía un extraño líquido deslizarse por mis muslos. Demetri corrió hacia mí. Los gemelos Hale llegaron unos minutos después. Ambos corrieron por toda la habitación buscando las cosas que llevaríamos a la Clínica. Estaba a punto de tener a mi bebé. Jamás había pensado cuan doloroso sería. No lo habría podido imaginar nunca. _

_Sentía que algo se desgarraba cada vez que pujaba. Fueron horas en labor de parto sin avance alguno. Las contracciones eran demasiado para mí, pero el bebé no estaba listo para conocer el mundo. Lágrimas inundaron mis ojos ante el dolor, mi respiración era irregular. Los médicos no estaban seguros de cómo proceder. Estaban dispuestos a practicarme una cesárea, pero yo aún me negaba. Temía a los riesgos. _

_-Veo la cabeza.- murmuró uno de los médicos. –Ya casi, Isabella, ya casi.- me alentaba. _

_Un potente llanto inundó la sala de partos. Demetri apretó mi mano suavemente, indicándome que todo había terminado. Escuché su voz demasiado lejana, todo se comenzó a oscurecer. _

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de recordar en dónde me encontraba. Llevé una mano a mi vientre y me asusté al no sentir su abultamiento. Tardé unos segundos en recordar las largas y dolorosas horas de parto. Estaba sola en la habitación. Y, por alguna razón, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí. ¿Dónde estaba mi bebé? ¿Estaba bien? Quise moverme, pero no pude. Me dolía demasiado._

_-Bella.- habló Rosalie, cruzando rápidamente la habitación para llegar hasta mí. –Dios, me tenías tan preocupada.-_

_-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté. -¿Dónde está mi bebé?-_

_-Fue un parto difícil.- habló algo nerviosa.- Te desmayaste apenas dar a luz. Tu presión disminuyó y todos pensaron que entrarías en paro.- pasó una mano por sus cabellos. –Dicen que es normal en tu condición. Además, es algo que heredaste de tu madre. Tienes un cuerpo algo débil. Será mejor que esperes un tiempo antes de embarazarte de nuevo…-_

_-¿Dónde está mi bebé?- pregunté de nuevo, temerosa de la respuesta. _

**&'**

-Isabella, ¿estás lista para irnos?- cuestionó Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Voy en un momento.- respondí sin mirarle. –Sólo debo cerrar esta maleta.-

Era el momento de regresar a Forks. Los tres estábamos listos para enfrentarnos a lo que se avecinaba. Volvería a iniciar la cacería en un par de semanas, cuando recuperara el ritmo de vivir en Forks. Sam y Emily me esperaban en casa, preparando las cosas para mi llegada. La pandilla de Jacob nos escoltaría desde Port Ángeles. Más que nada porque deseaban verme, no porque hubiera necesidad. Los Cullen no sospechaban del regreso de los Hale, así que sería una enorme sorpresa.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se instaló en mis labios.

* * *

_**Muy bien, chicas. Aquí acabo el capítulo. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. No tengo perdón por hacerlas esperarme. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado. Y que entiendan la razón por la que apresuré las cosas, pues si no lo hacía esto jamás llegaría al momento que quiero. **_

_**Gracias por leerme =)**_


	20. Bienvenida, Isabella

**Diamantes & Esmeraldas**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Bienvenida, Isabella.**

* * *

Bella POV.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La casa se encontraba sumergida en un inusual silencio, por lo que aún debía ser muy temprano para estar despierta. Sin embargo, no sentía deseos de seguir en cama. Aparté la molesta sábana y me puse los zapatos algo torpe, disimulando un bostezo. Abrí la puerta y caminé por el pasillo, sintiendo un poco de tristeza al hacerlo, pues esa casa se había convertido en mi hogar finalmente. Suspiré. Ese día regresaríamos a Forks, después de mucho tiempo de estar ausentes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- cuestioné en voz alta, aun conociendo en hecho de que me encontraba sola.

-Ocho meses.- respondió una voz a mis espaldas. Sonreí. -¿También vas a verle?-

-Soy su madre, ¿no?- pregunté divertida, escuchando la suave risa de Jasper.

-Se durmió hace poco.- sus palabras sonaban dulces, no podía negarlo. –Lloró un rato, por eso he despertado.-

-Lo siento, Jazz.- su cabeza se movió hacia un lado y luego el otro. –Lo veré y luego te prepararé el desayuno.- volvió a negar. –Será mi forma de darte las gracias.-

-No hay nada que agradecer.- susurró, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si…- guardé silencio. No quería ni imaginarlo. –Vamos.-

Bajamos la escalera conversando animadamente sobre el regreso a Forks, aunque ambos estábamos conscientes de que las cosas serían igual de complicadas que al inicio. Los ocho meses que habíamos compartido tendrían que pasar como un simple recuerdo, ya que ellos volverían a su casa y yo a mis quehaceres como detective, ¿no?

**&'**

Miré por última vez aquella casa que me había protegido durante los ocho meses más increíbles de mi vida. Era esa enorme mansión la que había sido testigo del término de mi embarazo y la llegada de mi bebé, un pequeño angelito lleno de vida y de mejillas sonrosadas. Demetri acarició una vez más la mejilla de mi bebé, deseándonos buena suerte. Los brazos de Alec y Jane nos envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo. Su pequeña hija se aferró a mis piernas y me suplicó que volviera pronto. No pude decirle que no.

Jasper y Rosalie se encontraban junto al coche, diciendo adiós con sus manos. Mi auto estaba estacionado tras el de ellos. Acomodé el asiento para bebé en mi Focus negro. Christian dormía plácidamente en ese momento, y yo no podía ocultar la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro cada vez que apreciaba el suyo. Christian Alexander Swan. Había tardado bastante en decidir el nombre de mi bebé, pero finalmente había encontrado aquel que se ajustaba a lo que deseaba. Y el haber tenido un chico, en vez de una chica, me hacía inmensamente feliz. Muchos se cuestionarían la razón, pero lo cierto es que mantenía en mi corazón el deseo de educar a mi pequeño como todo un caballero, para que jamás lastimara a una chica como… Como me habían lastimado a mí tantas veces.

-¡Isabella Swan, date prisa!- gritó Rosalie, subiéndose del lado del copiloto en su convertible rojo. Asentí y me despedí una última vez de Demetri, quien no dejaba de repetirme que _todo saldría bien_. Y deseaba creerle. -¡Adiós!- la pálida mano de mi rubia amiga se agitó suavemente y me reí. Era _tan _dramática.

-¡Vamos a Forks!- celebró Jasper, guiándome uno de sus ojos azules. Puse mi propio auto en marcha y partimos rumbo a nuestro hogar.

Los gemelos Hale iban delante, vigilándome a través del espejo retrovisor. Yo fingía no darme cuenta de sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, aunque eso comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Los chicos de La Push deberían encontrarse con nosotros en Port Ángeles, así que el viaje no sería del todo aburrido. Hacía tiempo que no los veía, _demasiado _tiempo. No pude evitar que mi mente trajera el recuerdo de alguien más, un atractivo castaño de ojos color esmeralda. Suspiré y sentí el vacío en mi pecho, aquel que sólo parecía llenarse ante su calor.

Para cuando entramos a Port Ángeles, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Habíamos salido demasiado tarde de Seattle, quizá por el poco deseo de regresar a Forks. Una corazonada me decía que algo malo iba a ocurrir y comenzaba a preocuparme por la seguridad de mi bebé, quien aún dormía. –Todo saldrá bien.- repetí en voz alta. -¿Qué puede ir mal?- cuestioné a la nada y tan pronto lo hice, escuché un grito desgarrador en el callejón más cercano. Frené en seco y el chirrido de las llantas obligó a los Hale a detener su propio coche.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestioné Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño, cuando me bajé del coche y lancé en su dirección las llaves. -¿Estás loca?- negué.

-Llévatelo de aquí.- supliqué, asegurándome de llevar conmigo el celular y un arma. –Dile a Jacob que me de alcance.- Jasper también bajó y me miró sorprendido. -¡No dejen que le pase nada!- escuché otro grito y eché a correr. La rubia soltó una maldición antes de subirse a mi coche y comenzar a seguir a su hermano. Ya me reuniría con ellos más tarde.

Me detuve en la entrada del callejón. Estaba demasiado silencioso. Un silencio que te helaba la sangre. Di un paso, luego otro, un bote de basura cayó al suelo y un gato apareció entre las sombras. Solté un suspiro y seguí avanzando. Un bebé comenzó a llorar y detuve mi andar, mirando en todas las direcciones hasta encontrar al infante. Había una nota sobre la pequeña manta que envolvía a la pobre criatura.

"_Isabella, te fuiste por mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Sé que estabas en Seattle viviendo con otro hombre. Le he investigado y posiblemente le haga una visita a la familia del Dr. Vulturi. Descubrí a una criatura hermosa hace poco, una pequeña niña que solía visitarte cuando estabas con él. Kathy le han dicho una vez, ¿o no? Estoy considerando verle pronto. Le enviaré tus saludos. Por cierto, este bebé es un regalo para ti. Por el que has perdido tras nuestro último encuentro. No te preocupes, la madre estuvo de acuerdo en que te hicieras cargo de ella. Después de todo, soy el padre de esta niña. Tiene un par de meses. Dale un nombre y un buen hogar. Después iré a verla. Cuida a nuestra hija, amor"._

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- cuestioné a la hoja en mi mano, como si se tratara de la persona que la enviaba. -¡Sal de mi vida!- grité con fuerza y mi voz resonó con fuerza.

-Pensé que te alegrarías, Isabella.- me giré violentamente y su rostro estuvo a escasos centímetros del mío. -¿Cómo quieres llamarle, _amor_?- me llevé una mano a la boca y retrocedí, sintiendo mi espalda tocar el muro de ladrillo. -¿No quieres a nuestra hija?-

-¿D-Dónde está su madre?- sus ojos brillaron divertidos y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios. No parecía tener intención alguna de lastimarme. -¿M-Muerta?- me aventuré a cuestionar y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Finalmente asintió.

-Algo trágico.- susurró, acariciando mi mejilla. Abrí la boca, pero no pude emitir sonido alguno. –Es un regalo para ti.- sentía su aliento sobre mis labios. –Pero si no la quieres…- un brillo amenazador destelló en su mirada. -…puedo matarla fácilmente.- seguía muda. –Que muera, entonces.-

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Antes que pudiera ser capaz de analizar la situación, un segundo hombre estaba dentro del callejón y sostenía al bebé contra su pecho. El filo de una navaja brilló en la oscuridad y se acercó peligrosamente a la niña. El recuerdo de Cynthia invadió mis sentidos.

-¡No!- chillé, tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña. Mi cazador me sujetó por el brazo y me acorraló contra el muro. –No la lastimes.- supliqué, sintiendo las traicioneras lágrimas en mis pestañas. -¿Qué quieres de mí?- sollocé, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Te quiero a ti.- susurró y sus labios atraparon los míos. –Sé buena, Isabella.- su mano se deslizó bajo mi blusa, acariciando mi vientre. -¿Cuidarás a nuestra hija?- asentí, mirando fijamente sus oscuros ojos verdes.

_¿Dónde demonios está Jacob?, _me cuestioné internamente, cuando los labios de ese sujeto se deslizaron por mi cuello. Mi mirada buscó a la niña con desesperación, pero el sujeto que la sostenía me analizaba con detenimiento. No había forma de escapar con ella. _¡Jacob!_, gritaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, deseando que apareciera pronto.

-¿Era tan difícil, amor?- negué, deseando más que nunca llorar. –Si te portas bien, ella se va contigo.- la niña lloró de nuevo y sentí miedo de perderla. No era mía, pero no deseaba que ellos la lastimaran. –Tu piel es tan suave…- cerré los ojos con fuerza y dejé que acariciara mis caderas. –Di que me deseas, princesa.- susurró en mi oído. Negué y él me abofeteo. -¡Dilo!- murmuré un _"no"_ y volvió a golpearme. Sentía el sabor a sangre en la boca, así que supuse que tenía el labio roto. –Di que me deseas o la niña se muere.- pronunció con voz amenazante.

-T-Te deseo.- me apretó aún más contra el muro y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Gemí por la frustración, pero él no debía saberlo. -¿C-Cuál es tu nombre?- se rió suavemente y enredé una de mis piernas a la altura de su cadera. –D-Dímelo.- sollocé. Abrió mi blusa de un tirón, mandando a volar los botones en todas direcciones.

-¿Quieres gritarlo mientras te hago el amor?- un sabor amargo se instaló en mi garganta y tuve miedo de las náuseas que me estaba provocando. Asentí torpemente. –James, _amor_.- y me mordió. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el cuello y solté un chillido, aunque a él pareció divertirle, pues rió de nuevo.

-J-James.- murmuré, logrando alejarlo un poco de mí. Sus ojos lucían llenos de burla y yo únicamente tenía deseos de matarlo. –T-Te necesito.- mentí, tratando de cambiar los papeles. Él no descubrió mis intenciones. –H-Hazme tuya.- susurré y él sonrió. Aproveché su momento de distracción para golpearlo y liberarme de la presión que ejercía su cuerpo. -¡Levanta las manos!- Me encontraba tras él, apuntando con el arma a su cabeza. Él obedeció, aunque aún reía.

-Mátala.- siseó por lo bajo a su amigo, quien presionó un poco más el arma contra el cuello de la pequeña.

-Tiraré del gatillo.- señalé, quitando el seguro. Noté su cuerpo tensarse frente a mí, dándose cuenta de la verdad en mis palabras. –Deja a la niña en el suelo.- el sujeto negó, pero James comenzó a gritarle para que obedeciera. –Da tres pasos al frente o le vuelo la cabeza.- titubeó, pero accedió. Se escucharon voces doblando la esquina. El sujeto se dio la vuelta y trató de huir, pero alcancé a darle un balazo en el pecho y cayó al suelo.

-¡Bella está ahí!- gritó alguien al escuchar el disparo. James aprovechó esa oportunidad para darme un golpe en el estómago y salió corriendo. -¡Bella!- Jacob estuvo conmigo en un instante. -¿Estás bien?- asentí, levantándome torpemente. Caminé bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos de La Push, importándome poco el que mi blusa estuviera abierta. Tomé a la pequeña bebé en brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, su llanto cesó lentamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?- preguntó Embry, colocando una mano en mi hombro. No respondí, me limité a seguir abrazando a la pequeña contra mi pecho, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

**&'**

Jacob se detuvo frente a mi casa y bajó del auto para abrirme la puerta. La luz de la sala estaba encendida y dos coches ocupaban la entrada, por lo que era seguro que los Hale se encontraran esperándome. Acepté su mano y le dejé abrazarme por la cintura hasta llegar a la puerta. Tocó dos veces y luego se despidió de mí. La pequeña aún descansaba en mis brazos cuando Jasper abrió la puerta.

-¡Dios, Bella!- en ese momento apareció Rosalie. Sus ojos azules me miraron con preocupación y su hermano pasó un brazo por mis hombros. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?- cuestionó la rubia, acercándose hasta nosotros. -¿Esa niña…?-

-Es mía ahora.- susurré. Subí la escalera con torpeza, seguida por los gemelos de cerca. Mi pequeño Christian estaba acostado en mi cama, durmiendo. Sonreí. –Descansa- susurré, depositándola en la cama y acariciando levemente su mejilla. Ella suspiró y siguió durmiendo. Una sonrisa triste se posó en mis labios al tener el nombre perfecto para ella. Era el nombre que Emily deseaba ponerle a su primera niña. Después de eso, se enteró que jamás sería madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionó Jasper, mirándome atentamente. Me encaminé al espejo y contemplé mi reflejo. Tenía una marca roja en el estómago, justo donde el idiota de James me había golpeado, una herida en el labio y una marca de dientes en el cuello.

-Es un regalo de él.- murmuré, analizando mi cuello. –Dijo que debía cuidar de _nuestra_ hija.- sus miradas se encontraron momentáneamente con la mía. –Dice que la pequeña es su hija y que la madre está muerta, pero lo primero es mentira.- susurré. –Encontraron el cuerpo de la madre hace un par de días, le obligó a firmar un documento donde me deja al cuidado de la menor. No tiene más familia.-

-¿Piensas cuidarla también?- asentí tontamente y Rosalie soltó un suspiro. –Es demasiado trabajo, Bella. No puedes hacerte cargo de dos bebés.-

-Todos sus papeles estaban dentro de la manta.- murmuré, acariciando mi vientre. –Aún no está registrada, así que yo debo darle un hombre. A partir de ahora será _Lydia._- ambos me regalaron una sonrisa, pero la alegría no resplandeció es sus orbes azules. –Cuando todo esto acabe, quizá Sam y Emily la cuiden.-

-Sería maravilloso.- comentó Jasper. –Estoy segura que estarán felices de hacerlo.- ambos conocían la historia de Sam y Emily, así como sus deseos de ser padres. Y entendían por qué había llamado Lydia a la pequeña.

-Quizá Christian y ella se casen en un futuro.- por primera vez pude sonreír. –Eso sí sería maravilloso.- ambos soltaron una pequeña risita.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Rosalie, acercándose y apartando el cabello de mi cuello. –Quiero decir, se ve un poco feo. Parece como si te hubiera…- su voz se volvió un murmullo apenas audible.

-Mordido.- terminé por ella. –Así fue.- solté un suspiro cansado. –Jazz, ¿puedes traerme un poco de hielo?- él asintió y salió de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. –Pensé que mataría a Lydia.- sollocé bajito. –Estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él para salvarla.- ella asintió, buscando una blusa. –Escapó.-

-¿Qué tan lejos llegó?- preguntó distraídamente, quitándome la blusa rota. – ¿Te lastimó…?- negué. –No deberías seguir exponiéndote. Hazlo por ellos.- miré los dos cuerpecitos en mi cama y sonreí.

-Por su seguridad, voy a atraparlos.- murmuré, brindándole a Rosalie mi mejor sonrisa. Ella soltó un bufido y se dirigió donde Jasper, alegando que no soportaba escucharme cuando me ponía en ese plan.

Cuando ella salió, me dirigí directo a la puerta que daba al pequeño almacén. Al abrirla quedé completamente asombrada. Jacob y la pandilla habían realizado un trabajo estupendo. El cuarto era de un color claro, lo que le hacía ver más grande y luminoso. _Mi refugio. _En ese momento agradecí el haber comprado una cuna cuando aún estaba en Forks. Demetri también me había comprado una en Seattle, por lo que ahora podía armar la segunda y darle una a cada bebé. En el pequeño cuarto había un sofá-cama, un mini-refrigerador, algunos muebles para bebé, una mesita, un cambiador, un juguetero repleto de peluches y espacio para las dos cunas. Estaba demasiado agradecida.

El mayor de los Hale armó la cuna que traía de Seattle y la acomodó en el cuarto. Rosalie arrullaba a Lydia en sus brazos, mientras yo cuidaba de Christian. Después acostamos a ambos en sus respectivas cunas. Decidí pasar la noche en esa habitación con ellos y los gemelos se quedaron con mi cama. A la mañana siguiente volverían a su casa y al Instituto. También yo lo haría, pero primero iría donde los Uley para dejar a los pequeños, pues aunque en un principio ellos estarían en mi casa, lo ocurrido había cambiado los planes de todos.

**&'**

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que deseaba. Casi no había dormido por el llanto de los bebés, quienes parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, pues apenas se dormía uno cuando el otro comenzaba a llorar. Los cambié a ambos y me despedí de los gemelos Hale antes de ir a casa de Emily. Ella me recibió alegre, con algunas lágrimas bañando su rostro. Estaba muy emocionada por conocer a mi bebé y aún más por ver a la pequeña que había salvado. Lloró un poco cuando le dije cual sería su nombre.

-He encontrado información sobre ella.- comentó Sam, bebiendo un trago de su café. –Su padre falleció antes que naciera y su madre hace un par de días. Nació el mismo día que Christian.- asentí, contemplando el rostro de Emily al cargarla. –Los documentos son originales, así como la firma que te aprueba como tutora.- asentí de nuevo. –Oficialmente es tuya, aunque aún debes registrarla.-

-Quisiera que ustedes la criaran, Sam.- susurré, notando sus ojos brillar ante mis palabras. –Por el momento debo tenerla yo, pero la dejaré aquí cada mañana.- él asintió, sonriéndome. –Cuando atrape a ese hombre, ella se quedará con ustedes. Quiero que sus nombres figuren cuando la registremos.-

-¿Estás segura de ello?- preguntó Emily, mirándome con duda.

-Emily, ustedes también merecen ser padres.- algunas lágrimas empaparon su rostro nuevamente. –Lydia necesita un buen hogar. Ustedes pueden dárselo. Debo cuidar de Christian.- ellos asintieron. –Pero James sabe demasiado de mí y está cuidando cada movimiento. Si se entera que no la tengo conmigo, no sé qué será capaz de hacer.-

-Tranquila, Bella.- Sam colocó una mano en mi hombro. –Estoy seguro que lo harás. Y entonces, podrás vivir tranquila con el pequeño Chris.- sonreí tontamente y besé la mejilla de mi bebé, provocándole un bostezo. Me reí y se lo pasé a Sam, despidiéndome de todos ellos para ir al instituto después de ocho meses de estar ausente. Sería capaz de recuperarme en un par de semanas, todo gracias a que había adelantado parte del curso.

Cuando llegué al Instituto de Forks, todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en mí. No pude evitar sentir una especie de _Deja Vú_, se parecía mucho a mi primer día de colegio, tantos meses atrás. No vi a ninguno de los Cullen hasta la hora del almuerzo. Jasper y Rosalie ya se encontraban reunidos con su familia, conversando animadamente. Me sonrieron alegremente cuando me senté en la mesa de siempre con la pandilla de Jacob. Los chicos también me habían extrañado, así que tuvimos mucho de qué hablar.

A mitad de la comida, los orbes verdes de Edward Cullen se encontraron con mis ojos marrones, y el mundo pareció desaparecer. En ese momento apareció aquella chica rubia, la tal Tanya, quien se colgó del cuello de Edward antes de besarlo. Aparté la mirada rápidamente, recordando que _ella_ se había convertido en su novia.

"_Ella me provoca náuseas"_, me reí tontamente ante el mensaje que Rosalie me había enviado al celular. _"También a mí"_, le envié en respuesta. Rosalie le mostró el mensaje a Jasper y ambos se rieron por lo bajo, captando la atención de sus acompañantes. Los tres nos guiñamos el ojo de manera cómplice y vi a Edward hacer una mueca.

Estaba segura, que el final de acercaba. Muy pronto podría atrapar al grupo de James. Entonces, sólo entonces, podría ser una chica normal. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme por Edward. Algo en mi corazón me decía que aún tenía una oportunidad, aunque temiera su reacción al conocer a Christian.

-Soy idiota.- murmuré, ganándome un par de sonrisas de la pandilla. Definitivamente, iba a atraparlo la próxima vez.


End file.
